


Iron Blood

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bloodbending (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Asami Sato, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Topaz just wanted to start a new life where no one expected the world of her.Instead what she got was pulled into several wars due to befriending the Avatar...She holds a secret though despite being an earth bender, all thanks to her father. Guess she's as revolutionary as her grandmother.
Relationships: Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Destined

I sighed and rubbed the soot off my face as I headed out of the power plant. I looked over and saw Mako moving as well. I was the only woman in the factory. I made it outside and got onto the public transit, heading for home. Mako was also on this route since he lived at the stadium. I doubt he even noticed me. Or even knew I existed.

I wasn’t a fire bender… but I helped maintain the machinery as a metal bender. I had come to the city from being in Zaofu. I had fled an engagement I was not ready for. I was scared so now I was here.

I really liked Mako… he was amazing. I’d been watching the tournaments at night, absolutely enthralled by pro-bending. I only wished I could participate without drawing attention to myself. I didn’t want to be sent home.

I had realized I didn’t love my fiancé. It hurt too much to admit to him I didn’t love him. He was just so enthralled by his passion, they all were. I just wasn’t like them. I got off the tram and moved into my apartment building. I got inside and moved to take a shower. I got dressed after and looked out the window, breathing in. I turned on my radio and listened to the broadcast.

“If only you saw me rather than seeing through…” I whispered out. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and closed my eyes. I stared at the stadium, breathing in shakily. I looked down at the street when I saw the triple threats driving off with his brother. I slipped out the window and dropped down to the ground before I chased after them, using my wires to keep up.

I slid into the warehouse through a small window and hid in the beams, looking down at the equalists. I kept hidden in the shadows of the rafters. I saw Bolin out cold and tied up with other triple threats. I watched the Equalists leave before I dropped down quietly and went over to him. I gently woke him up.

“Who… are you…?” He whispered out, still out of it.

“A friend.” I whispered softly, looking to the others. “What happened…?” I asked softly as I moved behind him to get his bindings off.

“I was just trying to make some extra cash… for the tournament pot…” he whispered out. I nodded slowly and got him undone. He pulled his wrists free and rubbed them gently. I came back around. “Seriously who are you?”

“I’m a fan of the Fire Ferrets…” I whispered out. “I’m an earth bender myself.” I smiled at him. He smiled at me.

“How did you end up here?” He blinked at me. I looked at him.

“I saw the truck, I knew better.” I sighed. “We should go before they come back.” He nodded and got up with me. I walked with him towards the door before I felt them coming. I shot him back in place and recuffed him as I moved back into the rafters, hiding again. I put my finger to my lips at his confusion before the door opened again. He looked at them before we both froze when Amon walked in.

I stared at him, breathing calmly. Well, this got complicated. I looked at Bolin before shrieking as someone grabbed me from my perch and I was thrown onto the ground.

“Ahh seems a little metal bender found you. Though she’s nothing special…” Amon chuckled as he came over to me as I was hoisted up by the equalists. I looked up at Amon and stared in fear. “She’s not even part of the police.”

“You’re a metal bender?!” Bolin asked worriedly. I looked at him, my heart racing in fear. I swallowed hard. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, closing my eyes.

“How interesting.” Amon chuckled. “Quite the interesting girl.” He gently stroked my cheek. I looked up into his eyes.

“Your heartbeat is steady…” I whispered to him. “Your breathing is slightly elevated out of amusement.” I relaxed. “You do not intend to hurt me or take my bending either. Not right now at least.” I told him.

“I underestimated you.” He chuckled. “Why did you come to their aid?”

“I came to his aid, not theirs.” I told him. He nodded and stepped away from me.

“You’ve been staying in the shadows since you arrived, little metal bender.” Amon chuckled. I stayed calm and didn’t fight. “From the look of your hands, you’ve been working in the power plant…” I looked at him. “But your hands used to be delicate… not used to hard labor.”

“I ran away from home, is that what you wanted to hear?” I asked softly. Amon chuckled. “I realized I was not in love with the person I was engaged to, I was too afraid to tell him the truth.” I looked at the back of his head. “Do you know that there is metal in your blood?” I asked softly. He froze at that before turning to look at me. “There is iron.” I breathed in before I reached out and gripped firmly on the equalists and Amon.

“How… interesting.” Amon chuckled and slowly turned around to face me again. I stood up and looked him in the eye. “I didn’t realize earth benders could blood bend.” I breathed out slowly, relaxed.

“You’d be surprised what benders can do if they put their mind to it.” I breathed out shakily before I felt that same grip on me. I looked at him and panic hit me. “You…” my eyes widened before I felt the pressure hit me and I passed out.

I whimpered awake, blinking away the bright lights before realizing where I was. I looked forward and saw thousands of equalists staring at us. We were on a stage. I pulled on my wrists but winced when I felt the rope cut into my skin. I looked over and saw Bolin next to me. He looked at me sadly.

Well, this didn’t exactly end up how I intended… I looked over at Amon and breathed in slowly. I was calm while everyone else was panicking.

“We have a special guest tonight, friends.” Amon chuckled before he stepped up in front of me. “The lost daughter of Zaofu.” He chuckled. “Topaz.” He stroked my cheek gently. I breathed out slowly.

“I’m not afraid of you Amon. Now that I know what you are.” I looked into his eyes. “I’ve only felt that feeling once in my life…” I was still calm. “I know you’re a fraud.” I gave him a smile and I felt his heart twitch in anger. I giggled softly.

“We shall save her for last, as a grand finale.” He told the equalists before he moved back to center stage. They took over the fire bender to him and I watched as he struggled and tried to lash out before his bending was taken.

I breathed out slowly and looked down at the stage, calming myself entirely. I felt the steam against my skin, and I looked up before there were two people on stage untying Bolin.

“We gotta save her too! She came to save me.” Bolin shouted as he quickly moved for me. Mako came over and burned the ropes off me. I moved with them, quickly getting out of the building and out of sight of the equalists.

“Thank you for saving me.” I bowed to them before I realized who the girl with us was. I startled back and stared at her. “You… you’re the avatar!” I squeaked out.

“Wait I recognize you.” Mako blinked at me. I looked at him. “You work at the power plant.” I nodded slowly.

“I’m a metal bender.” I told them. “My name is Topaz, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I smiled at them. “All of you.” I smiled at them.

“How did you find Bolin?” Mako asked simply.

“I saw the truck from my apartment window, and I caught a glimpse of the triple threats in the back with Bolin.” I explained. “I gave chase and found the warehouse they were taken to.”

“Then the equalists found her hiding when she tried to save me… somehow she just passed out after she blood bent them to get free!” Bolin told them.

“Wait. Hold up. You said you were a metal bender.” Korra blinked in confusion.

“I am. There is iron within your blood.” I smiled at her. “I only used it as a last resort, trying to get Bolin out safely.” I lowered my head. “I realize it is illegal, no matter what bending I hold.” I whispered out. “Amon has a resistance to it… I was unable to keep my hold on him.” I sighed. “Something about Amon doesn’t add up.” I looked at them.

“Thank you for trying to free my brother but it’s probably best you stay out of this.” Mako told me. I looked at him and breathed in.

“What? Why!” Bolin asked shocked. “She’s amazing!”

“Bolin we barely know her.” Mako sighed. I looked between them before looking at the avatar.

“I’m sorry to have interfered.” I came over and gave her my address. “If you wish to speak again, please don’t hesitate to find me.” I smiled before I moved off.

“Wait! Topaz don’t go!” Bolin called after me. I felt eyes coming after me. “Come to the tournament! Please!” I smiled at that before I turned the corner, passing by the police, seeing Chief Beifong out of the corner of my eye. She stopped and so did I.

“There are blood benders hiding in the dark again.” I whispered to her. She took a deep breath and glanced at me before nodding and continuing. I gladly took the offered ride home from an officer and I looked at the card he gave me before I went inside. I shut my door and looked at the card.

_You’re welcome in my regiment whenever you feel worthy of the position._

_-Lin_

I sighed as I looked at the number on the card. It was her personal office number. I set it aside before I sat on my couch. I gently played with my hair and stared off. Mako had looked at me. He remembered me. I closed my eyes as I twirled my hair slowly.

Lin knew I was here too. That was a little bit of a problem. My hiding wasn’t gonna last long… they’d come to find me and send me back to him. I sighed as I drifted off, falling aside, and passing out.

I startled awake and fell off the couch, hitting the floor hard. I sat up straight and looked over at my door, blinking in confusion. There was another knock. I got up and moved over, opening the door before blinking in confusion at the chief of police here.

“Hello, Chief Beifong…” I bowed to her. She sighed as she stepped inside.

“Your formal side is showing.” She sighed as she shut the door behind me. “So, the rumors were true… you did run away from your own wedding.” She sighed. I looked down at the ground and swallowed hard.

“I realized… I didn’t love him.” I whispered out. She nodded slowly and sighed.

“You’ve been working at the power plant. Yet you were able to track down a missing boy before anyone even realized he was missing.” She told me. I looked at her and breathed in. “With your track record… I would have hoped you’d come to work for me.”

“I didn’t want to assume I had the right. I’m only 18.” I sighed as I moved over and got a pot on the stove for some tea. “And with your hatred of Zaofu… I didn’t expect you to be welcoming either.” I sighed.

“Regardless of your upraising… you’re still an accomplished metal bender with the mind of a detective.” She looked at me. I sighed and glanced back at her.

“A metal bender who happened to discover they could blood bend on accident…” I whispered out. “It’s better… if I refrain from excessive emotions Lin.” I muttered out.

“Then you’ll never feel anything at all.” She sighed. I looked at her. “One accident is not enough to warrant your arrest.” She came over.

“It wasn’t just the one time.” I sighed. “I used it on Amon… when I was trying to get Bolin to safety.” I stared at my stove. “I wasn’t even emotional when I used it. It makes me a criminal and I don’t deserve to work on the side of justice if I don’t even follow the rules.” I sighed.

“Desperation can cause us to do a great many things Topaz… it doesn’t make us a criminal.” She sighed as she came over. I stared down at the ground. “I’m glad you’re home.” She sighed. I lowered my head and swallowed hard.

“Mom…” I sighed out and lowered my head. She gently cupped my back. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I ran away.” I sighed.

“Which running?” She chuckled. I sighed. “Your first time when you left Republic City at the age of eight? Or when you came home?” She asked softly. I looked up at her before the kettle started to whistle. I took it off and poured two cups.

“Both…” I sighed as I gently handed her a cup of tea. “Please don’t send me back…” I whispered out. She sighed.

“I won’t. I promise.” I nodded slowly. “Come work with me… it’s better pay and a better use of your skills Topaz.” I looked down into my tea.

“I don’t think I’m ready to be in the spotlight again…” I whispered softly. She nodded slowly.

“When you feel ready… there will be a position waiting for you.” She told me. I nodded and sipped my tea. She sipped her tea gently.

“Why didn’t you come looking for me…?” I asked softly.

“I did… I didn’t expect you to make it so far… but when I saw how happy you were… I couldn’t take you away from it.” She sighed. “I was too controlling; I understand that now.”

“Auntie was too freeing… there was no happy medium.” I sighed. She nodded slowly. “I also knew… you didn’t want me…” I sighed.

“I was very reluctant to have you, yes, but you became my world after I held you for the first time.” I looked at her and breathed in. “How tiny you were… so delicate.” She brushed back my hair gently. “I was so afraid.” She looked at me. “Especially after your father left the picture.” I looked down at the tea and sipped it. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world little one.” She stroked my hair gently. I sighed.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted your love for me.” I whispered out. She sighed.

“You had every reason to doubt.” She nodded. “I abandoned you… I chose my job over you when he left.” She sighed. “Come find me… when you’ve figured out what you want to do.” She said as she set down the now empty cup on the counter. “I won’t push it… just know you’re not alone.”

I nodded slowly and sighed. “Goodbye, mom.” I whispered out. She nodded and headed out. I watched her go and breathed in. I sighed and rubbed my arm slowly. I looked out at the arena again and swallowed hard. I grabbed my jacket and moved out, heading to it.

I moved through town and to the arena, slipping up onto a balcony with my backup wire. I slipped inside and looked around before I saw Bolin in the training room. I smiled and moved that way before stopping when I saw another girl with Mako. I hid and watched them, my heart sinking. I looked down and swallowed hard.

I focused and calmed myself again before I lifted my head high and came into the room. Bolin instantly lit up when he saw me. I smiled before squeaking as he attacked me with a hug. I hugged him back and smiled.

“I didn’t realize I was deserving of a hug.” I giggled softly before I gently pushed him back. I rubbed my arm slowly. “How are you feeling?”

“Great! Asami sponsored us for the tournament!” He grinned at me. I looked over to her and I took a deep breath.

“That’s great news.” I smiled.

“Oh! Asami! This is Topaz! She tried to save me the other night.” Bolin dragged me over and introduced me. I smiled at her. “She’s a metal bender! Isn’t that so cool!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you miss Sato.” I bowed to her and smiled. She blinked at me and both boys stared at me at that.

“You know who I am?” She asked softly. I nodded and smiled.

“How…?” She asked shocked.

“We went to preschool together.” I smiled at her. She blinked at that.

“Wait… Topaz Beifong…?” She asked shocked. I nodded and smiled. Bolin was now staring with his jaw hanging in shock. I could feel his excitement and overall panic. “I didn’t realize you were back in Republic City.” She smiled at me.

“You’re a Beifong?!” Bolin finally mustered out. I giggled softly at him.

“Yes. My grandmother was Toph Beifong.” I told him. “My mother is the Chief of Police.” Mako was now staring in absolute shock now.

I looked at him and I could feel the worry in my heart. I wanted to be his. I’d been so enthralled hearing about the pro-bending tournaments and when I heard his accomplishments, I had become so excited to meet him. I wanted to see his skills for myself.

I knew it was a stupid infatuation and that it would eventually fade… until then… it was a happy daydream.

I realized I had been staring and I looked down at the ground. “Sorry.” I whispered out. “I’ve just been watching your matches for so long and your technique is impressive.” I smiled at him. “I’m happy you get to participate in the tournament.”

“How did you get in here?” Mako asked confused. I showed him my wire coil. “So, you broke in?”

“Would you have let me in if I knocked?” I smiled at him. I felt his heart skip from nervousness. “That’s what I thought.”

“I didn’t say anything…” he looked at me perplexed.

“I can feel your heartbeat and breathing rate.” I smiled at him. “They answered for you.” He blinked at that.

“You’re… a very impressive earth bender.” He cleared his throat. I nodded and smiled.

“She’s great, isn’t she?!” Bolin grinned. I smiled.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Korra ran in before pausing at seeing me. “Oh. Hey.” She smiled at me. I looked at her and I could tell she was nervous. I smiled at her.

“I came by to see how Bolin was… I’ll leave you to your practice.” I smiled at them. “See you at the plant…?” I looked at Mako, a shiver running up my back when I felt the massive spike of jealousy from Asami. I quickly looked to her and she immediately felt embarrassed at me noticing her reaction.

“Yea. I have a shift tomorrow.” He told me. I nodded and waved them off.

“See you later Bolin.” I waved them off as I headed out. I paused in the hall out of sight.

“She’s an odd one… don’t you think?” Korra chuckled softly.

“You didn’t even hear the craziest part! She’s a Beifong! She’s the chief’s daughter!” Bolin exclaimed excitedly.

“She’s what?!” Korra gasped. I smiled and left the same way I came in.

I looked up at the city and breathed in. I looked back to the arena and breathed in shakily. “I like you Mako.” I smiled. “Hopefully, it’s not just a fleeting emotion.” I nodded as I moved to the police station. I knew it was quick… but it felt right after they were so excited. I’d finish out my shifts at the plant this week. I stepped inside and walked through, knocking on my mother’s door.

“What?! I told you not to disturb me unless it’s an emergency.” She barked through the door. I giggled before I stepped inside. She blinked up at me. “Topaz…? That was fast.”

“Can I start next week?” I asked with a smile. She chuckled softly.

“Of course.” She nodded. “I’m glad you reconsidered.”

“I want to protect those I want to be friends with.” I smiled. She nodded and came over to me, cupping my shoulder.

“What about your emotions?” She asked softly. I looked up at her.

“My skills are more important than worrying about my emotions.” I smiled up at her. She nodded slowly. “I’d like to request the tournament off though. I promised a friend I’d watch him play.”

“I’ll make sure you can.” She nodded. I smiled and hugged her gently. She was a little hesitant before she returned it. I pulled back and smiled at her.

“Chief! There’s been an attack in town.” An officer ran into the office before blinking at me. “Sorry didn’t realize someone was here…”

“Let’s go.” My mother left with him. “See you next week recruit.” She nodded at me. I smiled and waved her off, the officer staring at me in confusion. “Rookie!” She barked after him before he snapped out of it and headed after her. I stepped out and waved them off.

“Did she just… hire you?” A detective asked. I looked over at him.

“She did. I’m a metal bender.” I looked off after her. “I’m Topaz. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Got a last name kid?”

“Beifong.” I smiled, finally feeling happy saying that name again.


	2. Rookie

I adjusted the uniform on me before I pulled my hair up into a bun, relaxed. I was helping guard the tournament so I could watch it while also working. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I looked myself in the mirror. It felt right.

I headed out and moved to the arena, relaxed. It was just the qualifiers. The finals would be next week. I hadn’t talked to the fire ferrets since I joined the police force. I had seen Mako the rest of the week at the plant, but we never interacted.

I stepped inside, looking up at the massive arena, smiling. I headed further in before moving to the prep area so I could wish The Fire ferrets good luck. I knocked gently before I was met with Bolin opening the door and blinking at me.

“Whoa…” Bolin looked me over before letting me inside. I smiled and stepped inside to see them. Mako glanced over before he quickly did a double-take. “Topaz, you look so cool.”

“Well thank you Bolin.” I smiled at him. “I came to wish you good luck. I’ll be in the stands.” I told them.

“Why don’t you stay here instead? The views better.” Bolin grinned. I looked at him then to Mako.

“I wouldn’t want to impose or interrupt important team conversations.” I said simply.

“Nonsense! Stay and watch!” Bolin grinned as he came over and hugged me. I giggled softly and hugged him back.

“Yea… stay.” Mako smiled at me. I smiled back before nodding.

“Alright I will then.” I looked over at Korra. She smiled at me.

“Didn’t realize we were getting a police presence in here.” She laughed softly. I smiled at her.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Avatar Korra.” I bowed to her respectfully.

“Really… please just call me Korra.” She smiled at me. I looked up at her and relaxed a little at that.

“I came to watch the tournament.” I smiled at her. “I came to wish you all good luck and Bolin invited me to stay in the box and watch.”

“Uh… when did you join the police?” Mako cleared his throat at me. I looked over at him.

“After my last week at the power plant.” I smiled. He nodded slowly. “Everyone is calling my appointment nepotism.” I giggled out. “But that’s because they don’t know me yet.”

“I can see why though…” Korra shrugged. I nodded and relaxed. I brushed back a piece of hair that hadn’t gone up in my bun and smiled at them.

“They all think I’m too happy to be part of an elite police force. What they don’t know is my grandmother believes I got all of her talents while my mother did not.” I giggled softly. They all stared at me in shock. I sighed softly. “I was metal bending by the time I was walking. I’m a prodigy, or at least that’s what people call me.” I shrugged.

“I didn’t realize Chief Beifong was married…” Korra blinked at me. I looked at her.

“She’s not. My father is a nomad, trying to relive the old ways of the air benders. He’s an acolyte at the southern temple currently.” I smiled at her. She blinked. “They never married, and he left shortly before I was born.” I shrugged. “I’ve met him only a few times.” I breathed in before I moved and sat down, smiling as I looked out at the arena. “This is so exciting.”

“You’re not super emotional are you…?” Mako asked softly with a chuckle. I looked at him and smiled.

“I am reserved in public yes. My bending can lash out with intense emotions, so I’ve gotten used to keeping them closed off in public.” I explained. He nodded slowly.

“So, what are you like when people aren’t around?” Korra chuckled as she put on her helmet. I pointed to Bolin and smiled. “Wait… really?!” I nodded and smiled. I heard the announcer calling for the fire ferrets and I giggled softly.

“Have fun. Go fire ferrets!” I grinned at them. Bolin grinned back before he moved off with his team into the arena. I took a deep shaky breath as I watched them, my smile slowly fading.

I watched Mako and swallowed hard. He glanced back to me and noticed my change in expression and looked at me confused before they moved up to do the match. I took a few deep breaths and relaxed as I watched the match.

It was an exciting match and I rather enjoyed watching it. I just really wanted to participate but I’d be considered a cheater. I was a Beifong, I knew more about earth bending than pretty much any normal person. I could take down every earth bender who stood before me… including my own mother. It was entirely possible I could best my grandmother, but I refused to even think about that idea.

I breathed in as I looked at them as they came over when the match ended. “Topaz! Did you see that?! It was awesome right?” Bolin grinned at me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

“Hey Bolin, mind if I talk to Topaz alone? I need to ask her something.” Mako said as he took off his helmet and moved over to me. I blinked up at him confused.

“Uh… yea sure. I don’t know why you’re asking me.” Bolin blinked at me. I got up and moved out into the hall with Mako. I looked up at him as we came to a stop.

“What is it you needed to ask?” I smiled up at him.

“Why are you following my brother?” He asked firmly. I could feel he was very suspicious and worried.

“I’m not.” I told him truthfully.

“Are the police watching Bolin and I?” He growled out. I looked at him.

“No.” I told him. “I am genuinely a fan of the fire ferrets.” I smiled. I could tell he was getting annoyed by my answers. “In all honesty, I came to watch you perform. Your fire bending skills are amazing.” I smiled at him. “Bolin is sweet and all, but his earth bending is not really unique.” I breathed in and rubbed my chin slowly. “He’s clinging to me because he believes I came after him personally, when in fact, I did it because I didn’t want to see the fire ferrets lose the season.” I smiled.

“You… you tried to rescue my brother… so he could continue to probend?” He asked shocked. I nodded and smiled. “You realize he has a crush on you, right?”

“I do. I’ve felt it since I found him originally.” I sighed. “I have difficulty… expressing my emotions to others… so it would be difficult for me to turn him down.” I lowered my gaze. He sighed. “I’m sorry if you think I’m leading him on… I don’t intend to.”

“Now that you’ve explained it… I can’t really blame you.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “He can be a bit… abrasive.” He sighed. I giggled softly and nodded.

“He reminds me of the man I was supposed to marry in Zaofu.” I smiled. “He was a wonderful friend, but I realized I didn’t love him. I couldn’t tell him I didn’t want to marry him.” I explained. He blinked as he looked at me.

“Oh. I didn’t realize it went that deep…” he swallowed hard. I looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s ok.” I smiled. “You don’t really know me yet.” I giggled softly. He smiled at that. “So… you and Asami are a thing?” I asked softly with a smile. “She’s one lucky girl.” I giggled softly. He blinked at that.

“How did you know?” He asked softly.

“I felt her jealousy when I mentioned seeing you at the factory.” I smiled at him. He turned bright red and I felt his heart racing. I giggled softly. “It’s ok. It happens sometimes.” I gently put my hand in his shoulder. “Deep breath in.” I told him. He listened and did it. “And out.” I giggled softly as he let it out. “Better?” I smiled.

“Yea actually.” He chuckled at me.

“Glad to hear.” I smiled. “If you ever feel flustered or taken off guard by your emotions, just pause… and breathe.” I giggled out. He looked at me curiously.

“I’m sorry I suspected you of foul play.” He sighed out.

“It’s ok. You had all right to. You don’t know me yet. I hope we can better know each other so you can feel like you can trust me.” I smiled as I brushed some dust off his uniform. He glanced at it curiously before looking at me.

“I hope so too. I’ll let Bolin know you’re not interested.” He told me. I smiled.

“Thank you.” I nodded at him. He smiled and nodded. I glanced behind him and saw Asami walking our way. “You have another match, right?” I asked softly with a smile. He smiled back.

“Yea I do.” He nodded and headed back with me to the team room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Asami. “Asami! Hey! I thought you were coming for the last match?”

“Got out early.” She smiled before she looked at me. I felt her jealousy spark again.

“Thank you for telling your brother and being protective of him, I’m going to go sit down again.” I told him before I moved between them into the room, swallowing hard. Her jealousy was off the charts. I sat back down and looked at Bolin talking with Korra.

I slowly played with my hair, closing my eyes. This was getting unnecessarily complicated. Why couldn’t I be friends with him without Asami freaking out? I wanted to be trusted, I didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Topaz… are you ok?” Bolin asked worriedly. I looked up at him and breathed in.

“I’m fine.” I smiled. “Just thinking about how much of a wonderful big brother Mako is to you.” I told him. He smiled at me. I looked down and took a deep breath, calming myself down. “Bolin. I’m sorry for what Mako is going to tell you.” I told him. He blinked at me. I got up and headed out. “Thank you for letting me watch the first match here, I’ll return to the stands.” I sighed as I headed out, my heart racing in worry.

“Oh… ok.” Bolin blinked at me. “See you after though… right?” He called after me. I lowered my gaze as I moved. If you don’t hate me after this… yea, I’ll see you after. I got to the stands and stepped down to the edge, looking down at the arena.

I watched the match, breathing in shakily. I watched them win each match they went into before they were announced that they’d be in the finals. I brushed back my hair and swallowed hard. I headed out, watching their box when I saw Mako talking to Bolin. His face deflated and I looked down.

I knew you’d hate me after that.

I sighed as I moved out of the arena and started a patrol on foot. I walked calmly as I kept myself alert. I felt horrible though. I hated how afraid of my feelings I was. I stopped when I felt footsteps moving with mine. I shifted my foot on the ground and metal latched onto the person and held them in place. I turned around and looked over, seeing Asami.

“You shouldn’t try to sneak up on an earth bender, let alone a Beifong.” I told her. I released her and breathed in. “What do you want?”

“Why are you trying so hard to be friends with Mako?” She asked firmly. I felt her jealousy and I closed my eyes sighing. I threw her back using the metal on her cuff links.

“If you’re just going to accuse me in your jealousy, you can walk it off Asami.” I sighed. “I’m not trying to take Mako from you. I asked him to tell Bolin that I don’t feel the same about him.”

“Then why are you chasing them?” She sighed.

“Why is everyone so suspicious of me today?” I rubbed the bridge of my nose. “First Mako thought I was hired to babysit them, now you think I’m trying to steal away Mako.” I shook my head. “Do I just have that kind of face?” I looked at her.

“Maybe you do.” She sighed as she tried to get free from my bindings on her. “Let me go Topaz.” She grunted. I stepped over to her and looked her in the eye.

“Then realize… I’m not a threat.” I pointed out. “I just want… friends.” I sighed as I lowered my head. I let her go when I felt her heartbeat slow down. “Just… let me be Asami.” I sighed before I returned to my patrol.

I stretched next to my mom before I resumed my position. “Have trouble sleeping last night?”

“Just stiff, my bed could use some TLC.” I shrugged, smiling at her. She nodded and looked forward. I looked forward and exhaled slowly. I paused when I looked at Mako coming over. I kept my calm as he came straight up to me. “Hello, Mako. I’m working.”

“I can see that. What did you say to Asami?” He narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” I asked softly. “She came after me, claiming that I was stealing you from her.” He seemed caught off guard by that and blinked at me. “I don’t intend to steal you from anyone. I just asked her to stop seeing me as a threat.” I told him. He blinked at that.

“She… why does she think you’re a threat?” he blinked at me.

“Can you do this some other time? We’re working.” My mother grumbled at us. We both looked at her.

“I’m going to take my lunch.” I told her. She nodded and gestured another guard over. I walked Mako to a nearby restaurant and got us a table. I smiled as I sat with him. “Asami sees the way I look at you.” I explained. “I’m sure she also thought when I mentioned the plant that it was a hangout, not our job.” I giggled as I looked at the menu. “Order whatever you like, I’ll pay.” I smiled at him. He blinked at that.

“You look at me different…?” He asked slowly as he looked at the menu.

“I have for a long time.” I giggled at him. “I’ve been admiring you from afar… since I came back home to Republic City.” He was bright red and I could feel how quick his heartbeat was. “Remember to breathe Mako.” I giggled softly at him. “Did you already forget I can feel your heartbeat?” I smiled at him. “I’m unsure if it’s a fleeting feeling based on my admiration for your fire bending, or something else. Regardless, I do not intend to split you from Asami.” I explained. “You’re happy, I will wait for either my feelings to fade or you to be available.”

“I… I uh…” he whispered out shocked. “This is pretty unexpected…” he sighed. I ordered myself some lunch and he broke in what he wanted before he looked at me.

“I’m a patient woman.” I smiled at him. He cracked a smile at that. “I know my feelings are not returned, so I am choosing to make you a friend so I can still have you in my life.” I explained. “Your feelings, are more important in this matter than my own.”

“Thanks…” he sighed softly, relaxing. “That’s why Asami sees you as a threat… sorry to accuse you… again.”

“It’s alright Mako.” I giggled softly as our drinks arrived. “I just hope she makes you happy and that you and I could be friends.” I told him as I took a sip. “Tonight’s the finals, correct?” I asked softly. He looked up at that. “My mother has asked me to guard your box specifically. Since I am friends of the team.” I smiled. He blinked at that.

“That’s great!” He smiled.

“I’m excited to see the match, though have you warned Korra that the Wolfbat’s cheat?” I asked softly as I relaxed.

“No… I haven’t yet.” He sighed. “We haven’t exactly been on good speaking terms till this morning.” He admitted. I nodded and sighed softly. “I’ll try to remember and tell her.” I relaxed.

“Ask me anything you like. I’m an open book.” I smiled at him. He blinked at that before smiling as he started asking me questions about myself. I answered as best I could and relaxed. We ate our lunch peacefully and in turn, he answered questions I had about him. We ended up getting along well and getting comfortable with each other.

I paid for the meal and walked him to the arena to get ready for the match tonight. I smiled at him. “I’ll see you at the match.” I nodded at him and smiled before I moved off to work on the security check with the rest of my mom’s metal bending police.

The security check took a while, but I made my way to the Fire Ferrets locker room and I knocked before I stepped inside. I looked at Bolin before glancing down with guilt.

“Topaz…?” Bolin asked shocked.

“She’s with the police security tonight. She’s guarding the box Bolin.” Mako explained which made Bolin and Korra look at him with a raised brow. “We had lunch.” He sighed.

“You had lunch with Topaz…?” Asami asked as she stepped inside. I looked at her as I leaned on the wall next to the door, relaxing.

“Yea, she told me what happened last night and bought me lunch. We got to know each other.” Mako shrugged as he worked on putting on his padding. “She’s really nice Asami. I think you two could get along if you gave her a chance.” I looked at Bolin.

“He confronted me at work and accused me of assaulting her. Which I didn’t do.” I explained to him. “So instead of taking up my work time, I got us lunch so we could talk it out.” I shrugged. “Bolin… I really am sorry about last night.”

“It’s ok… I understand. I did get attached way too quickly.” He shrugged. “But hey, you’re still cool.” He grinned at me. I felt a bit of relief at that and smiled back. “We’re still cool, right?”

“Yea, we’re still cool.” I giggled softly. Asami had her eyes narrowed at me but moved over to Mako.

“I came to wish you luck.” She smiled up at him before kissing him. I looked away and sighed.

“You have two minutes Asami then I’m kicking you out. I need to keep the room secure.” I told her. She looked at me before slowly nodding. I relaxed against the wall as she bid them all good luck before she left. I set up the door blockade before I moved over to them. “Good luck you three, I’ll keep an eye on security here.” I smiled at them. I hugged Bolin and he hugged me back. I giggled softly before he let me go.

“See you when we’re champs.” Mako grinned. I giggled up at him and nodded. I looked at Korra.

“Kept your eye on the Wolfbats, they’re known to cheat and get away with it.” I told her. She nodded before they all moved onto the platform. I waved them off before I returned to my post at the door, the match starting.

I watched it intently and winced as the Wolfbats got away with cheating. I kept my attention on the door though to make sure no one came through who I didn’t know was safe.

I froze when I felt Amon’s footsteps in the hall. I turned and looked at the door, my heart starting to pick up in panic. I barricaded the door with earth and took a few steps back, my fear increasing with every step I felt in the hallway. The footsteps stopped on the other side of the door.

I heard the audience screaming and I felt a sinking feeling in my pit. I looked to the Wolfbats standing victorious on the arena platform. I looked around for a place I could hide and make an assault, but I knew he’d find me.

I covered myself when the door was blown open. I attacked instinct and cried out as electricity courses through me. I breathed out shakily and stood up as it kept going. I went after the man with him before I was kicked back into the water with ease. I hit the water hard and I passed out, sinking under.


	3. Bonding

I coughed up some water hard and curled to my side, shaking a little before I felt the metal in the room crinkle in reaction. I took slow deep breaths to calm myself.

“Topaz, can you hear me?” Mako asked, gently turning me onto my back. I looked up at him before slowly nodding. “Korra is gonna try and get the rest of the water out of your lungs, just relax.” He told me. I nodded and looked to her as she came over and passed her hand over my chest. I whimpered a little as she pulled water from my lungs and out of my mouth. I coughed hard again at the burning feeling.

“What happened…?” I whimpered out, looking up at the arena, seeing the ceiling was shattered in several places.

“Amon came…” Korra told me. I nodded slowly.

“I felt him at the door… I tried to stop him… but the electricity ended up weakening me. Even with my resistance to it.” I sighed. Mako looked at me.

“You have resistance to electricity?” He asked simply. I coughed some more and curled up to Korra.

“Working at the power plant… I kinda had to.” I sighed. He blinked before nodding.

“Is she ok?” My mom asked as she ran over. I looked at her and nodded. “I’m so sorry Topaz… I played right into his hand.” I sighed.

“At least Korra is safe.” I nodded. “Is Tenzin ok?” I asked her. She nodded. “Was I dreaming or did Bolin kiss me…?” I whispered out, looking over to him.

“Before Korra came over we tried to revive you. He was giving you air.” Mako explained. I nodded and relaxed against Korra. I looked at them and saw Mako was dripping and Bolin wasn’t.

“Thank you for saving me.” I whispered. Mako looked at me and I could see just a little hint of fear in his eyes before he nodded.

“You were in the water for a few minutes… it’s lucky you survived at all. I want you to take some time off to recover.” My mother told me. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes as I leaned into Korra. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” She sighed.

I swallowed hard as I followed the butler to the pool with Korra. I smiled as I looked at Asami. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course, you got hurt trying to protect them. I wouldn’t dream of pushing you away after that.” She smiled at me. I smiled back as I moved and sat at the edge, putting my feet in the water. “You ok?” She asked softly.

“My chest is still tender.” I shrugged. “But I’ll be ok.” I smiled at her. She nodded and gently cupped my leg. I smiled before Bolin came over and pulled me into the water. I squeaked and giggled as I came up for air.

“You sure it’s ok for you to be in the water after nearly drowning?” Korra asked. I looked to her and smiled.

“I’m fine.” I reassured her before I splashed Bolin. I looked over at Mako and smiled, waving as he swam over.

“Not exactly a bathing suit… that’s bound to be heavy.” He chuckled at me. I smiled and looked at my now soaked clothes.

“Asami, you have a spare bathing suit? So, my clothes can dry?” I giggled out.

“Even some spare clothes if yours aren’t dry when we go to the track.” She smiled at me as she helped me get out of the pool before the butler showed me off. I got changed into a bathing suit and he took my clothes to dry. I came back and smiled at them all.

“How does it look?” I giggled softly.

“Wow! You’re so toned!” Bolin gasped at me. I giggled softly.

“I’m a metal bending police officer, of course, I’m in shape Bolin.” I teased gently. I glanced to Mako and he was blushing a little. I giggled and ran before I jumped in the pool, splashing him and Bolin. I came up and pushed my hair back, giggling happily.

“Are we gonna see the actual emotions of Topaz today?” Mako chuckled and looked away. I could feel the vibrations of his heartbeat heavier in the water and I couldn’t help but smile at the flutter coming from him.

“Maybe. Would that be ok?” I asked softly as I swam over before I dunked Bolin into the water. I climbed onto his shoulders. He held my legs as he came up for air and I got lifted out. I gently played with his hair as I held on.

“I’d like to see the real you, rather than the reserved robot you’ve been since we met.” Mako chuckled. I giggled at that.

“You saw what happened when I felt my emotions.” I pointed out. “Are you prepared for that?” I asked softly.

“More than ready! I wanna see the real you Topaz.” Bolin grinned up at me. I giggled at him.

“You’re welcome to stay the night Topaz to recover and relax.” Asami smiled at me. I smiled at her.

“I’d actually love to.” I smiled at her. I shrieked as Bolin fell backward and dropped us both under the water. I came up and laughed, pushing my hair back.

“So how do you do that vibration trick I see the Chief do all the time?” Bolin asked as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

“I can show you if you’d like.” I smiled at him. His eyes lit up.

“I’d love to!” He grinned. I giggled. “It’s actually stronger for me in the water so it may be a good idea to try it here.” I smiled at him. He nodded and looked at me ready for anything. “My mom can’t feel heartbeats though… and I feel it all the time. It’s honestly sensory overload but that’s just my sensitivity.” I said as I moved to a lower water point so I could stand on the bottom.

“How do you deal with that all the time?” He blinked at me.

“I’ve known how to do it for so long it’s just background noise now.” I smiled at him. “Stand on the bottom of the pool.” I gestured him over. He swam over and nodded before standing next to me. “Close your eyes and focus on your own heartbeat.” I told him. I watched him do that. I gently took Pabu from his head and moved to the edge, letting him runoff. “Go hide Pabu.” I smiled at him. He chirped at me before running off. “Feel the thrumming inside you… focus on that feeling.” I said as I came back over.

“Ok…” he whispered out. I breathed in and looked at him.

“Now… focus outwards… feel the vibrations within the water… every small movement from Mako and I… they cause ripples.” I smiled at him. He smiled as he kept his eyes closed. I gently tapped the waters surface before raising my hand and letting the droplet fall. “This can be felt in the earth and the air too… water is easiest to feel…” I told him.

“Wow this is so cool. I can see you guys in my head.” He laughed excitedly. I giggled and smiled.

“Now… to feel through the earth… you need to create a vibration. You’ll feel how it bounces off things and people and that’s how you see with your feet.” I smiled at him. “Try it now.” I told him. He nodded and stomped his foot on the bottom of the pool. I looked at him curiously. “It may not work on the first try, it can be a little difficult to get the hang of.” I explained. He nodded and tried again. “When you can see… try to find Pabu.” I smiled at him.

“Is that really how you do that?” Korra asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

“Feeling is just an extension of the earth. Emotions are an extension of fire, the source of life. Hearing is an extension of air. Taste is an extension of water.” I explained to her. She blinked at me. “The more in tune you are with your senses, the better you become with your bending.” I told her. Bolin stomped again before gasping in. I looked at him curiously.

“Pabu is in the fountain up there!” He pointed. I looked up and smiled at Pabu.

“Congrats Bolin, you just saw with your feet.” I giggled at him. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

“That’s so cool!” He laughed happily. “And you do that constantly?!” He asked shocked. I smiled and nodded. “It sounds exhausting.” He sighed out.

“Not really.” I shrugged before I jumped at him and dunked him under again. I laughed before I was launched straight into Mako, both of us going under the water. He blinked up at me as we sunk under. I blinked back before he pushed us both back to the surface and looked down at me. I took a step back and pushed back my hair.

I could feel his heart racing and I blushed a little before I got out of the water easily, taking the offered towel and wrapping it around me. I followed the butler to go get changed into some dry clothes, relaxed as I heard Asami talking about taking them to the tracks.

“I’ll meet you there when I find some warm clothes.” I laughed back towards them. I shivered into the towel before I was shown into a room.

“Here are some clothes for you to change into.” He told me. I nodded and took them before I closed the door and got changed, gently drying my hair with the towel. I swallowed hard and looked at myself in the mirror.

I stepped to the door and opened it. I blinked at Mako standing outside the door with his hand raised to knock. He quickly lowered his hand and looked at me.

“Can… can we talk?” He asked softly. I nodded and gestured him inside, shutting the door behind him. “Could you feel my heartbeat in the pool?” He asked simply.

“The whole time, yes.” I told him as I decided to take the time to braid my hair since he was here. “I felt your heart flutter when you saw me in the swimsuit… When I laughed… and when your brother threw me into you.” I said gently. “You can’t give into those feelings… it’s not fair to Asami.” I told him.

“I’m glad you have some reason…” he sighed. “I’ve certainly lost all sense of it.” He grumbled. I looked back at him, blinking in confusion. He looked so torn. I sighed as I came over and gently fixed his hair. “Why couldn’t I have known you before I met Asami…?”

“Because I made sure I was invisible.” I sighed. “I was hiding… I didn’t want to be seen or found.” I told him. “I know you still have feelings for her… don’t break two hearts just to satisfy a new itch.” I told him. He looked up at me before nodding slowly.

“Thanks for talking sense into me.” He nodded at me. I smiled and gently hugged him. He hugged me back and closed his eyes. “Then… for me and Bolin… can you please stop hiding yourself from us?” He asked softly. “It’s not fair to you.” I slowly pulled back and looked at him before slowly smiling.

“I’ll try.” I nodded at him. He nodded and put his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his arms. “You need to resist temptation Mako…” I whispered out as I slowly pulled back from him. His hands tried to pull me back for a second before they let me go. “Let’s meet them at the track.” I smiled at him. “Maybe Asami will let me race against her.” I smirked and looked off to the door. “I’m gonna kick her ass.” I chuckled softly before I headed out. Mako blinked as he watched after me. He was caught off guard by the shift in my attitude but followed me anyway.

“Are you… Competitive?” He chuckled softly. I glanced back at him and smirked. “Oo now you’ve got me intrigued.” He chuckled as he moved with me out to the track, Bolin joined us.

“Asami! Wanna race?” I smirked proudly. She looked at me and smiled.

“Can you drive?” She giggled at me. I nodded. “Let’s do it then.” She nodded and gestured me to follow her. I ran over and giggled as we got to the cars.

“Winner… gets to pick what’s for dinner?” I smiled at her. She giggled at me as she gave me a helmet and the keys.

“Sounds a little low risk honestly.” She laughed softly. I smiled as I leaned to the car, thinking.

“If you win… you get to wear my armor whenever you ask as long as I’m not on duty. If I win… I get a car?” I grinned at her.

“Now those are higher stakes but leans heavily towards you.” She laughed. “If I win… you have to date Bolin for a week.” She smiled. I blinked at that. “Kissing, holding hands, the whole deal. Whatever he wants.” She smiled at me.

“You’re on.” I grinned. She nodded and smiled at me before Korra came over.

“Mind if I ride with one of you?” Korra chuckled softly.

“Yea hop in.” Asami smiled at her. I put on a helmet and goggles before I jumped in one car, Asami getting in the other. I started up the car and whistled at the wonderful rumble.

“Better get my car ready Asami! Want it in beautiful red.” I smirked at her.

“Only in your dreams.” She laughed at me. I giggled as I pulled up to the starting line, relaxed. “Bolin, start thinking of date ideas!” She called off to him in the stands. He blinked at us confused.

“What?” He asked confused. I giggled softly. I let myself feel my excitement and I could feel my passion returning. I hadn’t felt it in years.

The flag got waved and I gunned it. I breathed in and relaxed into driving fast through the course. I could feel better than anyone where the shift points were even if I didn’t design the thing. Metal bending paid off, I guess.

I smirked as I drove aggressively, easily keeping her behind me as I moved, feeling her rather than seeing her. I felt her coming up on the side and I glanced over, smirking. I pushed her into the railing as we moved for the finish line.

I narrowed my eyes as she pushed ahead just before the finish line and she won by a hair. I grumbled and followed her to the garage, slowing down and parking. I sighed as I turned off the car and hopped out, taking off the helmet and goggles, looking over to her.

I looked over as the boys ran over excited by the race. “Girls and their toys, am I right?” I smirked as I sat on the car. I looked over at Bolin. “I guess I’m your girlfriend for the week.” I smiled at him. He blinked at that.

“Wait what?” He asked confused but excited. I giggled softly.

“Damn. I really wanted my own car.” I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

“We made a bet. If I won, she had to be your girlfriend for the week, if she won, she got a new car.” Asami chuckled softly. I smiled sheepishly and looked up at Mako. He seemed torn between anger, jealousy, and curiosity.

“Whatever you wanna do Bolin, I’m yours for the week.” I smiled at him. “Dates, holding hands, the whole nine yards.” I laughed softly. “Whatever you wanna do this week.” I smiled at him his eyes lit up at that.

“Really?!” He asked shocked. I nodded slowly and smiled at him. “But just for a week…?” He asked for clarification.

“Yup. No longer.” I chuckled softly.

“You’re a bucket of mystery Topaz. Gambler and competitive?” Mako chuckled. “What have we been missing out on?”

“A whole mess of trouble.” I grinned at him, he chuckled softly at that. His eyes lingered on me before Asami came over and hooked his arm. “Bolin?” I smiled as I held out a hand to him. He ran over and helped me get down from where I had been sitting. I smiled as I dropped the helmet and goggles in the car. “Your time starts now.” I giggled. He grinned as he took my hand and we walked back for the mansion.

I glanced at Asami, knowing exactly why she made this the bet. She wanted to push me away from Mako… but he had other ideas because he now kept glancing at me. His heart couldn’t decide whether to be worried for Bolin or jealous of him.

“We should get some noodles tomorrow!” Bolin grinned at me. I smiled at him.

“Sure.” I giggled softly. I relaxed as I walked with him, lacing my fingers with his. He paused before letting go and running inside, yelling emergency. I laughed at that and watched him go, honestly excited to be adored for the week. “Asami… you realize this really isn’t much of a punishment, right?” I laughed softly as I looked at her.

“I think it’s cute and funny.” Asami smiled. “I’m still getting you that car. Your driving is amazing.”

“Metal bending has its neat tricks.” I shrugged as I relaxed. She gasped in fake shock.

“You cheated!” She laughed. I laughed with her and relaxed.

“Nah… just felt the clutch smoother.” I shrugged. She smiled and nodded. “Thanks though.” I sighed as I relaxed. “I could use the attention.” I glanced at Mako before looking down. He swallowed hard and looked away. I breathed in shakily and sighed.


	4. Stolen

I swallowed hard as I jumped out of the car before it stopped, running over, and pulling the metal from the people, standing between them and the police sent by Tarrlok.

“You can’t do this!” I spat at him. “They are people too.” I had my hands up in defense, standing firmly where I was. I was still out on my sick leave but like hell, I was going to let people get hurt. “They’re not equalists!”

“Out of the way Lieutenant Beifong.” The new chief barked at me.

“No.” I spat back in retaliation, the police vehicles creaking a little. He glanced at it then to me. “These are Republic City citizens.” I spat. “I am an officer and I will stand up for them. It is my duty.” I spat. “It is the oath I took when I joined the police force.” I launched him off the truck and glared at him.

I breathed in and narrowed my eyes as the other metal benders stepped forward to take people away. I pulled out my backup wire and launched them back, dropping the barriers around people so they could escape. I shrieked as I was grabbed by water and I was dragged backward before I was cuffed with platinum cuffs. I growled and squirmed in my bindings.

“Hey let her go!” Mako barked as he stepped forward.

“She assaulted a commanding officer and aided equalists. I have every right to arrest her.” Tarrlok growled as I was dragged back to a police vehicle.

“She was just trying to help innocent people!” Bolin yelled back. I looked at them, feeling the panic in both of them.

“Arrest them both too.”

“Hey! You can’t do this!” Asami barked as she moved to defend them.

“Her too.”

I worked on calming my racing heart, angry and afraid. I kicked a stone at the new Chief and growled before I was thrown into a truck with my friends.

“Just stay calm! Tenzin can get you guys out. I promise.” Korra called to us before we were taken away. I struggled in my bindings, hating the feeling of platinum against my skin.

“What kind of cuffs are those if they work on a metal bender…?” Bolin asked shocked. I sighed and gave up, looking at him.

“They’re platinum cuffs. No one can bend platinum, not even me.” I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face. “My mom is going to be so pissed…” I sighed out.

“About which part?” Mako sighed. I looked at him.

“All of it… defying a direct order to stand down, working with the avatar when I’m on leave… attacking a commanding officer… getting arrested.” I shrugged. “She’ll have a lot to be pissed at.” I sighed. “Thanks for trying to stand up for me. Sorry, it got us all thrown in jail.”

“You were doing what was right, don’t apologize for dragging us into it.” Asami told me. I looked at her.

“Thanks for saying it.” I nodded and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back on the wall of the truck. “Pretty sure they’re gonna throw me into a wooden cell…” I grumbled out.

“I mean you are a metal bender… you could easily get out of a normal cell.” Bolin pointed out. I grumbled at that and glanced at him. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine…” I grumbled out. “Just have some bad memories of being in a wooden cell is all.”

“Bad memories?” Mako blinked at me. “You grew up in Zaofu and Republic City, when were you thrown in a wooden cell?”

“When I was 8. When I ran away for Zaofu.” I sighed. “I snuck out of the city and walked. I was careful but apparently not careful enough. Some bounty hunters found me. They knew I was a metal bender and had a wooden box all set up for me when they captured me.” I grumbled out.

“How’d you get free…?” Bolin blinked at me.

“They were idiots.” I shrugged. “Didn’t realize I smuggled some rocks into the box.” I grumbled. “Ended up cutting my way out one night and running to Zaofu.” I rubbed my wrists carefully behind my back. “They had me for a week and a half…”

“If you were just outside Republic City… why did they have you that long?” Mako asked confused. I looked at him.

“My dad hired them.” I explained. “You really thought my mom hired bounty hunters to find me? She hates them.” I sighed. “It’s why my mom really hates him now… because he basically tried to have me kidnapped.” I looked down and sighed.

“That must have been terrifying…” Bolin blinked in shock. I nodded slowly and looked at Mako. I could feel the pain inside his heartbeat, and I lowered my eyes.

“Not as terrifying as what happened to you two that same year.” I sighed. Mako looked at me and swallowed hard. “Being kidnapped is one thing… being orphaned is another… yea they’re both traumatic, but your situation was worse.”

I looked over as the back doors opened and we were taken out and moved to prison cells. Asami was put alone in a normal cell, Mako and Bolin were put together, then I was taken to a metal bender cell. I sighed as they removed my cuffs and let me go before shutting the cell door behind me. I moved over and sat down on the bed.

“Well, this sucks.” I muttered out as I stared at the wall.

I sighed as my door opened. I looked up at the boys waiting for me with my mother. “Hi, mom…” I sighed as I got up and came over to them.

“Don’t sound so guilt… you did your job even if you didn’t listen to orders.” She sighed at me. I sighed in relief. “Korra is missing.” I nodded.

“Let’s go then.” I moved with them quickly out of the prison, determined.

“Equalists took her.” My mother told me. I breathed in.

“Tarrlok say that? Because I’m sure he’s lying.” I grumbled out. She blinked at that. “He’s been lying for a while about things and I wanna break his face in for it.” I grumbled out.

“You’ll get your chance.” She chuckled. I nodded and breathed in.

“Good. I have a score to settle with that bastard.” I growled out. Mako cupped my shoulder and I breathed in as I looked at him.

“You sure about this…?” He asked softly. I nodded and breathed in before I shot myself up to the roof of a building, landing carefully on the edge before I looked around the city.

“We’ll find you Korra… just hold on a little longer.” I sighed, brushing back my hair. I looked around for some sign that could lead to her. Any minuscule hint at her whereabouts could be useful. I sighed before I jumped down to them again.

“Anything?” My mom asked. I shook my head. “Alright let’s get looking.”

“I want to talk to Tarrlok.” I stated simply, heading for the council building. The others went after another lead.

I growled as I moved inside easily and found him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him off the ground, glaring. “Where is she?” I spat.

“Get out of jail and the first thing you do is threaten a council member? Not very smart are you?” He growled at me. I glared, feeling the amusement in his heartbeat. I slammed him against a pillar and glared.

“Where is she?” I stated more calmly. I felt his heart rate spike from the difference in my tone. I smirked.

“She was taken by Amon.” He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I knew you were lying.” I laughed. “Where is she?” I growled at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I threw him across the council chambers and glared. “Where is she Tarrlok?” I spat.

“Why would I tell you?” He growled. I smirked and stepped towards him.

“Do you know why I keep my emotions under control at all times?” I growled at him, feeling the metal of the railings above me bend towards me without me pulling. His heartbeat increased. I breathed in. “I am the most powerful earth bender in my generation. I am a magnet. Much like your father,” his eyes widened at that as he looked at me, “I can use my mind to bend metal.”

I heard people coming in and I looked over, seeing Mako and the others coming in with Tenzin. The Chief showed up and I glared at Tarrlok.

“Waiting to hear that I was right Chief.” I spat back at him, tucking my arms behind my back as I started to pace, my heart racing. I could feel my emotions so heightened right now and the metal on the balconies was reacting to it.

“Deep breaths Topaz.” My mother said as she came over and cupped my back. I glanced at her then looked back to Tarrlok. “Yes, you were right.”

“Wasn’t talking to you mom.” I stated simply. “Where is she Tarrlok? We know you planted the equalists attack evidence.” I spat. “Where are you hiding Korra?” I spat.

“I didn’t take her!” He barked. I rolled my eyes.

“You realize I can tell you’re lying, right?” I spat. He narrowed his eyes.

“Tarrlok attacked the avatar!” I looked up at the assistant on the balcony and smirked. “I was heading out and I saw him throwing her in a car before driving off.”

“Why didn’t you speak up until now…?” My mother asked.

“Because… I was afraid… Tarrlok is a blood bender!” He exclaimed. I looked at Tarrlok and smirked.

“Well… I guess that’s proof enough.” I shrugged before moving to grab him with Tenzin and my mom. I winced as I felt him take hold with blood bending. I pushed through it as the others passed out. I took deep breaths as I moved for him. He glared harder at me. “Did I also mention… I can blood bend too…?” I hissed out as I reached for him and pulled him down just the same, breathing out relief as I was let go. “You’re going to take me to Korra…” I panted out.

“How can you bloodbend?! You’re an earth bender.” He spat. I giggled softly and picked him up, cuffing him as I pushed him out the door, making him walk as I wrapped my wire around the cuffs so he wouldn’t run off.

“Blood is rich in iron.” I laughed softly. “The first earthbender to do it, now take me to Korra.” I spat.

“What about your friends?” He growled at me. I glanced back at them.

“They’ll wake up soon. They’ll be fine.” I shrugged as I followed him.

He led me into the mountains, up to a cabin in the middle of nowhere covered in snow. I shoved him inside the cabin and pushed him into a chair before I moved downstairs, feeling Korra’s heartbeat.

“Come to attack me again Tarrlok?” Korra called out from the box. I giggled softly. “Topaz…? What are you doing here?”

“Came to save you.” I giggled softly as I moved to the metal box and felt over it to understand its composition better before I crinkled it.

“Tarrlok is Yakone’s son.” She told me.

“I know.” I sighed out and planted myself before I started opening the box by force. I paused when I felt more heartbeats upstairs. “Korra… find a way to not touch the metal.” I whispered out before I quickly moved into a hiding position. “Amon is here. I can feel his heartbeat.” I whispered again. I peeked out and saw chi blockers coming down the stairs, including the one who beat the crap out of me at the finals of the tournament. I narrowed my eyes and breathed in shakily.

I felt Korra remove herself from the metal’s surface before electricity hit it.

“The metal bender girl is here too.” Tarrlok growled out from upstairs before I felt him pass out. I froze and hid better, my heart racing in fear now. Shit.

“Topaz… are you going to come out and fight me?” Amon chuckled as I heard him walking around upstairs. I kept hidden before I felt him leave and carry out Tarrlok. I swallowed hard before I heard Korra escape. I swallowed hard and followed her, defending her as we ran.

I shrieked as I was grabbed by a chi blocker and I was knocked out by the electric current. I saw her escape safely before Amon walked towards me. My vision became fuzzy before I passed out.

I whimpered as I woke up, wobbly as I pushed myself upright. I looked around, feeling dizzy and numb. I whimpered, not feeling through the earth. I cupped my head and started crying.

“You took my bending…” I whimpered out, looking over and seeing Amon sitting across from me. He chuckled softly.

“Of course, I did. You’re a true threat.” He chuckled at me. I swallowed hard and looked down, looking at my hands. “Even now…” he chuckled. I whimpered at how dizzy I was. “You know the truth about me… and you’ve known for a while.” He came over and made me look up at him. I looked at him, swallowing hard.

“You’re a blood bender…” I whispered out, my body feeling weak. He chuckled.

“That I am.” He chuckled before he dropped me and moved off. I collapsed and laid there, aching painfully. “And you’re my prize.” I watched him go. I started to cry, feeling horrible. I wasn’t even worth saving anymore… I was useless. I was nothing without my bending.

I felt a sway within the floor and realized I was on an airship. I slowly and carefully got to my feet, moving or the door before realizing I was chained to the floor by my ankle. I looked around before spotting a high window. I wobbled over and peered up and out, freezing when I saw we were heading for Air Temple Island. I wobbled before collapsing.

I breathed in shakily and looked around, swallowing hard. How could I get out of this situation…? I looked around before I moved over to the bed, searching around it before I found a pin in the framework. I pulled it out before I fell backward. I swallowed hard and got to work trying to unlock my restraints. I heard the door unlocking and I hid the pin in my hair before it opened. My eyes widened in shock when my mom was thrown in with me, unconscious. I moved over and picked her up gently. I gently stroked her face trying to wake her up.

“We’re landing.” A guard said before the door shut behind him. I gently shook my mom awake. She looked at me.

“You’re alive.” She sighed out in relief. I swallowed hard and lowered my head. “He took your bending… Oh sweetheart…” she sighed as she sat up and looked at me. I swallowed hard and looked at her. “Everything is going to be ok…” she whispered to me. I nodded slowly before startling back when the door opened and chi blockers grabbed us. I was unchained from the floor and taken out after her, dropped in front of Amon next to her. I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

“As I’m sure you’re aware… I took your daughter’s bending… tell me where the avatar is and I won’t take yours as well.” Amon told her, looking down at us.

“I will never tell you anything.” She growled out.

“So be it.” Amon sighed before moving around her and he got in position, taking her bending. “Until you decide to come to your senses… I’m going to keep her. As an incentive for you and the avatar.”

“No! You can’t take her too!” my mom begged. I looked at her, tears streaming down.

“It’s ok… I’ll be ok.” I whimpered out, lowering my head. “Just go… please…” I choked out as I felt Amon’s hand grabbing the back of my neck. I looked back up at her and breathed out shakily. “Please mom…” I whispered out. She looked at me in shock before she was carried off and taken off the island. I cried silently as I watched. “Why are you really keeping me…?” I whispered out shakily. He chuckled.

“Because you know the truth… and because you’re just like me.” He grabbed me by my restraints and dragged me off into the temple. I moved in front of him, swallowing hard.

“Your men don’t know…” I whispered out.

“Of course they don’t, it would defeat the purpose.” He sighed out. I swallowed hard before looking up. I saw Tarrlok being taken by a chi blocker up into a building. “You won’t be joining him if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“No. I wasn’t.” I sighed as I looked down. He chuckled before throwing me in a room.

“Behave and I may remove your chains little blood bender.” He growled out. I looked back at him and swallowed hard. “If not… I’ll make sure the rest of the world knows about your hidden talent.”

“A lot of people already know I don’t do it intentionally.”

“There’s the lie you keep telling yourself… You do it intentionally, all of it. You’re no magnet… you’re a psychic bender.” He told me. “Once you accept that fact… maybe you’ll finally see the light.” He shut the door on me and I heard it lock. I breathed out shakily and pulled the pin from my hair, going back to trying to get myself unchained.

I kept at it, being quiet and slow. I swallowed hard as I tried to feel the vibration in the lock. I felt it click and I pulled my hand free. I got the other one unlocked easier and put the cuffs aside. I looked to the window and swallowed hard when I saw chi blockers outside of it. I looked down and sat on the bed again. I curled up and buried my face into my legs, crying again.

I sniffed before looking up when I heard my bodyguards collapse outside the door. I got up and slowly came over, my hands up ready to defend myself. The door opened and I hesitated when I saw Mako and Korra. I threw myself into Mako’s arms and cried into his chest. He held me tightly and picked me up.

“We’re getting you out of here.” Korra whispered to me. I nodded to her and they headed off the way they came.

“How did you know where to find me…?” I whispered out shocked as we walked into the bay.

“Tarrlok… we found him in the attic.” Korra explained as she made a bubble around us.

“Amon is a blood bender.” I told them.

“Tarrlok said so too… how did you know?” Mako asked. I swallowed hard.

“Since I could do it through earth bending… I knew what it felt like… So, I recognized it immediately when he used it on me the first time.” I sighed. “I had no proof of it then, so I didn’t say anything…” I leaned into him. “He… he took my bending away… as well as my mother’s.”

“We knew about Lin… we were worried he would take yours too but we had no idea…” Korra sighed. “I’m so sorry…” She whispered out. I swallowed hard and nodded. “We’re taking you somewhere safe… then we’re going to out Amon at the rally.” I nodded slowly.

“Be careful…” I sighed out. She nodded. Mako carried me inside to the sewers as we got to the city. He set me down with a person I assumed he trusted before he looked at me sadly. I looked up at him.

“Everything is going to be ok…” he whispered to me as he knelt and hugged me one last time. I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

“Kick his ass for me…” I whispered out. He nodded before he got up and moved off with Korra. I watched them go and I sighed, feeling so helpless. I got to my feet and looked around. “I’m going to the police station… if they come back… tell them where I went.”

“You got it. Be careful, Chi blockers are everywhere now.” He told me. I nodded and moved out of the sewers to the streets.

I slipped through the dark corners and alleys watching out for equalists as I moved for the police station. I couldn’t bend but I could still kick someone’s ass if I needed to. I ran inside and breathed in shakily as I got to the locker room. I pulled on a metal bender’s uniform, letting my hair fall as I grabbed a pair of stun batons from the evidence locker.

“Thank you, auntie.” I whispered out before I got moving towards the arena, knowing that’s where the rally was happening. I ran as fast as I could, knowing I needed to be there. I needed to be useful. I still had worth.

I ran at the chi blockers at the door and I snapped out the batons, coming at them with pure fury in my eyes. I quickly took them out and pushed through the crowd now trying to stop me as I made for the stage, glaring up at Amon.

“Like hell, I’m gonna let you get away with taking my bending from me!” I screamed out as I jumped up on stage, glaring at him as I held the batons at the ready. He chuckled as he looked at me.

“So, you managed to get free… what a shame.” Amon chuckled as he stepped towards me. “You had your realization yet child?”

“Oh, I sure the fuck did.” I spat as I quickly threw a chi blocker coming up from behind me, over my shoulder, and into the crowd. “I am not useless… even without my bending, I amount to something.”

“Even though you were a blood bender?” He tilted his head at me and chuckled. I glared at him.

“Yea well, so are you.” I spat.

“Topaz?” Korra called from up on a balcony. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not letting him get away with taking my bending away.” I growled as I spun the batons. I kept my focus on Amon, my heart racing.

“Oh, then you’ve arrived just in time for the best part.” Amon laughed before a section of the stage rose from the ground. I looked over and paled when I saw the airbenders. I screamed in anger and launched myself at Amon. I growled in frustration as he easily dodged me. Though I could feel him making minor adjustments to my movements through blood bending.

“Topaz go home! It’s not safe for you.” Mako yelled at me as he got onto stage with Korra and went after Amon with me.

“If Asami can do something, so can I.” I growled as I zapped an equalist with a baton. “I’m not backing down just because I lost my bending.” I glanced at him and breathed in as I moved fluidly with him, avoiding his fire with ease. “I’m not helpless… my auntie made sure of it.” I charged at Amon and winced as I felt him adjust me awkwardly to avoid me before I was launched off to one side.

I slid to a stop and panted hard. I looked back at him before I moved and ran with Korra, Mako following suit. “Topaz, go with Tenzin and get the other’s out of prison…” Korra told me. I growled.

“Fine.” I spat, glancing at Mako. “Be careful. He uses blood bending to get the upper hand always… even if it doesn’t look like he does.” He nodded at me before running with Korra. I ran with Tenzin and the kids.

“You’re a blood bender?” Tenzin asked. I glanced at him as we moved.

“I was one.” I nodded as I got to the prison cells with him. I moved over to a control panel and shorted it, making the doors open. “The only earth bender who could.” I looked over as Pema and the baby came out of one cell.

“You know its illegal…” Tenzin pointed out.

“Yes, I realize. I didn’t really have full control over it either so please shut up.” I sighed as I moved through the hall, looking in each to find my mom.

“You’re just like your mother when she was your age.” He chuckled at me before Pema hugged him. I looked in a cell and saw my mom. I ran in and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

“You came… even though you didn’t have bending…” she whispered out. I kept holding onto her.

“I’m not useless just because I can’t bend.” I smiled at her. She nodded and brushed back my hair gently.

“That’s my girl.” She smiled. “Come on, lets get out of here.” She motioned me to follow her. I paused and had a horrible feeling in my gut.

“You guys go… I… I have to find Korra and Mako.” I whispered out before I ran back upstairs, heading the direction I saw them run.

I slid to a stop when I saw Amon standing in the hallway. I swallowed hard and looked at him. I held my batons at the ready before I noticed Korra laying in front of him while he was forcing Mako into a position to take his bending. I ran for him, not wanting Mako to feel what I did. Korra let out a blast of air, breaking him from Mako. I kept running, determined to get Mako to safety.

Korra went after Amon with airbending before both of us got grabbed by blood bending. I forced my way through it and smacked him across the face with my baton, the mask falling off before Korra blasted him out the window. I panted hard and fell to my knees, the adrenaline starting to leave me. I fell to the side only for Mako to catch me. I looked up at him and breathed out shakily.

“I’m gonna pass out now…” I whispered out. He nodded as he held me close. I passed out against him and finally felt relaxed.


	5. Imbalance

I whimpered awake, looking around at the people around me. The airbenders, Mako, Bolin, my mom, and Korra were here. We were on the flying bison Tenzin had. I slowly shifted upright and rubbed my eyes, still out of it.

“You’re awake!” Bolin rushed over and hugged me tightly. I leaned into him and smiled, closing my eyes.

“I’m awake…” I whispered out.

“Hold on, we’re landing.” Tenzin called back to us. I looked up and over to him as we descended. I blinked in shock when I saw the southern water tribe. Bolin helped me get down and we walked into the village, heading for the healer’s hut.

“What are we doing here…?” I asked softly.

“We’re going to see if Katara can heal Korra…” Bolin explained as he helped me walk. I nodded slowly and looked around at all the faces around us. They were worried and hopeful all at the same time. “If she can get her bending back… so can you and your mom…” I nodded and leaned into him. He helped me inside and I looked up at Katara, my eyes filling with awe.

“We’ll try Korra first… then if anyone else needs healing we can do that.” Katara said softly to us. I nodded and breathed in as Bolin got me in a chair. He sat down with his brother and Asami as Korra went into a back room with her. I felt so weak… I relaxed into the chair and pulled my legs up to my chest, closing my eyes. I breathed slowly as we waited.

For me, it felt like an eternity before Katara came out with a solemn expression on her face. I sighed and lowered my eyes to the floor. It didn’t work… I slowly got up and came over to Katara as Korra moved outside, Mako following her.

“I know you can’t fix my bending… But I could really use your help…” I whispered out. She nodded and guided me back to the room. I looked at the pool of water before I stepped into it and laid down.

“What is it that’s the matter…?” She asked softly. I stared up at the ceiling and swallowed hard.

“I’ve been blocking off my emotions for so long… somewhere in my chi… it's blocked now. I want… I want to have them back.” I whispered out. She nodded and started moving the healing waters over me. “If I can’t have my bending… at least I can have myself back…” I whispered.

“You’ve been under a lot of pressure your entire life…” she told me. I glanced at her. “I know who you are… I’ve met your father.” She told me. I looked back at the ceiling. “He showed me pictures of you… from when you were little.” I swallowed hard. “He came to ask me for guidance…”

“Guidance on what…?” I asked softly. She sighed softly as she kept moving the water on me.

“How to seal off his emotions… how to rid himself of his attachment to you.” She told me. I paused at that, looking to her. “Your father… he was originally from the southern water tribe… a water bender. He chose to forget his life here and become an air acolyte. He left behind his bending as well…” I processed that and looked up at the ceiling again.

“Is… is that why I had uncontrollable outbursts of blood bending…?” I asked softly. She paused and looked at me.

“You could blood bend…?” She asked shocked. I nodded slowly. “And you could do it without a full moon?” I nodded again.

“I had no physical control over it… it came out when I was afraid… or enraged.” I whispered softly, closing my eyes. “It’s why I locked my emotions away so long ago…” I felt the healing continue. “I never wanted to blood bend…”

“I understand…” she sighed. I nodded slowly and sighed.

“I didn’t know my father was a water bender…” I whispered out. “Mom won’t talk about him… and I’ve only met him a few times for very short periods.”

“He was a very impressive one too… He gave up that life… about ten years before you were born.” She told me. I looked at her. “No one knew why… but he changed his entire demeanor.” I gasped in as I felt something in me snap into place. “You’ve been affected by blood bending for years… it wasn’t your mind that locked your emotions away… it was your blood bending.” She told me. I sat up and looked at my hands, tears running down my cheeks as I felt my mind clearing. “Unlike with Amon’s blood bending, your’s only clogged a pathway, it didn’t cut it off…” she explained. “A clog is easier to fix than a break.” She smiled as she stroked my hair gently. I leaned over and hugged her tightly, crying into her.

“Thank you…” I whispered out, smiling. She hugged me back gently and sighed softly.

“Of course, my dear.” She whispered out with a smile. “I’ve also taken the liberty of healing the damage done by your overuse of adrenaline.” She chuckled softly. I giggled and nodded, sniffing.

“Thanks… I was wondering why I was so exhausted earlier.” I laughed as I cried. I slowly got out of the pool and moved out of the room with her, looking at my mom and Bolin who were still sitting there waiting for me. “She can’t give me my bending back… but she gave me back my emotions at least.” I smiled at my mom. She nodded and got up, coming over and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled. I nuzzled her shoulder gently. “I missed you mom.”

“I missed you too sweetheart.” She whispered to me. I smiled as I cried into her shoulder, happy tears.

“I’m gonna step outside for some fresh air.” I whispered softly as I pulled back from her, stepping out slowly into the village. I took a deep breath as I walked to the gates, looking out at the tundra. The snow was pristine and absolutely breathtaking. I sat in the snow and sighed softly, relaxing into the cold breeze.

I smiled as I finally felt at peace. I hadn’t felt that in so long. I blinked and looked out at the white as I saw Korra and Mako coming back together… holding hands. I felt a horrible constriction in my chest and I stood up. I felt tears threatening to fall. It felt like my throat was closing in on itself. I ran off, tears falling as I moved.

I found Bolin and threw myself into his chest, catching him off guard. I cried into him, my chest screaming from how tight it was.

“Whoa… what happened…?” Bolin blinked in confusion as he held me. I shook as I held onto him, crying hard.

“She’s unlocked her emotions after years of repression, aftershocks should be expected.” Katara explained to him. Yea… let’s go with that and not the actual truth of why I hurt so badly. Bolin rubbed my back slowly as he held me.

“It’s gonna be ok… you have the four of us here for you if anything happens.” Bolin reassured me. I kept buried in his chest, needing the physical comfort right now. “We’ll get through this transition no problem… Ok?” He gently lifted my chin and made me look him in the eye. I slowly nodded and clung to him, shaking.

“Guys… I know how to fix Lin and Topaz.” Korra said as she walked in. “Whoa, what happened to Topaz…?”

“Oh Katara helped clear her block on her emotions and they just smacked her in the face.” Bolin explained. “You can give them their bending back?!”

“Is Topaz gonna be ok…? I’ve never seen her shake like that before.” Korra was now staring at my back and I could feel it. I now felt like my blood was boiling and I had to grip tighter onto Bolin’s shirt to keep me from turning around and attacking Korra.

“She’s feeling a lot of things she hasn’t felt in years… it’ll take some time to get back to a normal state.” My mother said softly.

“Ok…” Korra muttered out, not confident though. “I know how to fix you guys.”

“Korra… if you’re giving Topaz her bending back… you need to be warned that her blood bending is not in control and will most likely lash out since she’s no longer blocked.” Katara warned.

“I think we can handle that if it comes to it.” Mako said softly. I felt my chest implode again and I whimpered. I tried to hide in Bolin’s chest, not wanting to feel any of what I was feeling right now.

Bolin walked me with the others out to a building far from town in case anything happened. I peeked out, so out of control right now. I watched as Korra went to my mother and put her hands over her chest and forehead. She stood up and showed she had her bending back.

“Thank you.” My mother strained out to Korra. Bolin gently moved me over and my mom had to help pry me off him so I could kneel in front of Korra. I was scared and I didn’t know where to look. I couldn’t look at Korra, I’d just feel the surge of heat in me again. I couldn’t look at Mako, I wouldn’t be able to breathe if I did. So I settled on staring at the snow at Korra’s feet.

I jolted when she touched me. I closed my eyes and felt a rush of energy in me. I gasped in before letting it out, slow and shaky. She slowly pulled back and looked at me. I kept my gaze from her and nodded, sniffing as I quickly got up and moved back to Bolin, hiding my face in his chest again. His arms came around me and rubbed my back.

“Uh, why is she choosing Bolin, is my question…” Asami asked simply. “I know two other choices she’d rather have… no offense Bolin…”

“None taken.” He shrugged. “She’s always liked my hugs, so maybe that’s why?” He suggested. “Wait… two?” Bolin blinked at her. Asami bit her tongue and didn’t respond. I felt Mako’s breathing constrict. I instantly knew I had my bending back and that he knew the real reason I was upset.

“We… we should go back to Republic City.” I whimpered into his chest.

“Yea… a little bit of familiarity should do you good, I’m sure.” Bolin smiled. I kept attached to him and he carefully picked me up. I held onto him and sniffed as I cried. “When we get back, I’ll get you a big bowl of noodles, some cuddle time with Pabu… and whatever you want, ok?” He whispered to me. I nodded slowly as I cried.

I looked up at Bolin at my door, swallowing hard. He came in with some takeout and Pabu immediately jumped into my arms. I cuddled him close and closed my eyes. I heard another pair of footsteps and I opened my eyes, seeing Mako was here too.

“Korra had practice at the temple… but she said she’d come by later.” Mako told me. I nuzzled Pabu and kept him close, slowly nodding as I looked at Mako. It had been a few weeks since we got back from the Southern Water Tribe. I still was feeling things way too strongly and Bolin had been here regularly to help me through it.

I stepped away from Mako when he came closer, feeling my heart squeeze tighter. He swallowed hard at seeing it, his own heart doing the same thing. That only made my heart feel worse. “How’s the new job…?” I whispered to him. He looked at me.

“Going good.” He sighed softly at me. I nodded and breathed in, moving over and sitting on my couch. “You start back up again yet…?” He asked as he sat next to me. I gently pet Pabu and looked down.

“Yea… a few days ago…” I whispered out. He nodded. “Bolin… you know where the silverware and plates are.” I looked at him. He smiled and nodded before moving to my kitchenette. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“Are we going to talk about the real reason you’re so emotional… or are we going to keep blaming it on the imbalance?” Mako asked quietly. I looked down at Pabu as he chirped at me.

“You made your choice.” I whispered out. “This is why I hate having emotions… all they do is hurt you.” I scratched behind Pabu’s ears gently. He purred into the touch and closed his eyes.

“They don’t always hurt…” he sighed. “It was just bad timing that was unavoidable.” He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at him and breathed in.”Sometimes… emotions feel amazing… they make you feel light and warm.” He sighed. “Or fuzzy and lightheaded… but in a good way.”

“That’s when you feel in love.” Bolin grinned as he sat next to me and handed us food. I leaned to him and started to pick at my food, eating it slowly.

“I know what love feels like…” I whispered out. He chuckled softly. I glanced at Mako before looking down at my food. Mako swallowed thickly and looked down at his food. “Hey, Bolin… after dinner… can you get some dessert from the café across the street?” I asked softly. He smiled at me.

“Of course!” He grinned. I nodded as I ate slowly, relaxed. I nuzzled him gently, staying quiet.

“How goes the new season of probending…?” I asked softly. He looked at me with noodles in his mouth.

“Honestly it sucks because Mako has a real job and Korra’s finally got Airbending down.” He shrugged. I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. “I mean if you weren’t an earth bender I’d ask you to join but… unfortunately, you are.” He sighed. I nodded slowly as I finished my dinner, setting the dishes aside. I relaxed between them, swallowing hard.

They both finished and Bolin took the dishes to the sink before he headed out to get us dessert. I swallowed hard as the door shut, leaving Mako and me alone. I looked at him.

“Did you ever have feelings for me…?” I whispered out. He looked at me and took a shaky breath.

“I do.” He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. I felt my heart pick up pace. “I apparently have a hard time turning people down too.” He sighed. “I have feelings for Korra too… I just… she kissed me first and things just started happening.” He admitted.

I swallowed hard as I held myself back, wanting so badly to kiss him right now. I wanted to satisfy that itch in the back of my head, I wanted so badly to know if this was real or not.

“Now that my emotions aren’t blocked… it is so hard to keep my impulses under control.” I whispered out. He looked at me. “I so badly want to kiss you right now but I know I shouldn’t.” I buried my face into my hands.

“I understand the feeling…” he sighed. I looked at him and swallowed hard. God how I wanted to tangle my hands into his hair, our lips bruising each other as I straddled him. I could see it in such clear detail and I was trying so, so hard not to act on it. “You ok…?” He asked, blinking at me. I looked up into his eyes, snapping out of it.

“Sorry… I apparently have a vivid imagination…” I whispered out sheepishly, looking away, turning bright red.

“Oh.” He blinked at that and turned red himself. I slowly and carefully put my hand next to his, my fingers brushing over his hand. His hand slowly slid into mine and we both exhaled a small sigh of relief. Our fingers laced and he took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t be giving in like this…” he whispered out.

“We’re just holding hands… that’s harmless, right?” I whispered back. He nodded slowly as he swallowed hard. His hand tightened around mine and I closed my eyes, letting that support calm my senses down. It finally felt like I wasn’t on overload anymore. I finally was able to breathe again. “You still like me…?” I whispered out.

“Yes… do you…?” He asked gently. I looked over at him.

“Yes.” I barely got out. He nodded and squeezed my hand again. We both nearly jumped out of our skins when there was a knock at the door. We quickly moved away from each other, feeling guilty and flustered. I cleared my throat before moving to the door, opening it and peeking out.

“Hey! Sorry I missed dinner!” Korra smiled as she looked at me. I let her in and took a shaky breath. “Where’s Bolin?” She blinked in confusion and I could feel she was getting suspicious of us being alone together.

“He went to go get dessert across the street.” Mako stated, his voice back to normal but his heart rate was not. I looked over as Bolin stepped in before blinking at Korra.

“Oh hey! You made it!” He grinned at her. I moved back over and sat down away from Mako, barely sparing him a glance before Bolin popped down next to him and handed me my favorite. “They had fire gummies. Can’t believe you can eat it! It’s too spicy for me.” He smiled. I smiled as I opened it, taking one into my mouth and chewing slowly.

“You like Fire Nation food?” Korra smiled at me as she sat next to Mako. I glanced at her and nodded slowly. “Maybe you can show it to me some time. I haven’t heard of any place that serves it in town.”

“I know a place.” I smiled at her. “But are you ok with your tastebuds burning?” I teased gently. She laughed at that.

“I’m up for the challenge.” She grinned as she took the dessert Bolin got her and started munching. I offered the bag to them, looking at Mako. He reached in and grabbed one before Korra did the same. I pulled it back and returned to munching.

“Careful they're hotter than you think.” Mako told her. It was too late though, Korra had already stuffed it in her mouth. She immediately turned red and I cracked a smile as she ran for the kitchen to get some water in her mouth. “Yea… I thought that was going to happen…” Mako sighed as he moved to go help her calm her tastebuds down. I laughed softly and relaxed as I ate them.

“That’s hotter than actual fire! How are you two ok?!” Korra cried out from the sink. I giggled softly.

“Tastebuds are different in every mouth, Korra.” I giggled softly, finally starting to feel normal.

“It’s nice to see you laugh again… I was getting worried there for a minute.” Bolin laughed softly. I smiled at him before looking over to Mako who was smiling as well while avoiding eye contact. I looked down at my gummies and relaxed as I chewed. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

I blinked in awe at the beautiful festival in the southern water tribe. I grinned and ran through the streets, excited.

“Topaz you’re supposed to be a police escort!” Mako called after me. I barely heard him as I moved through the streets, excited beyond belief. It was absolutely beautiful. “Topaz!” He called again. I twirled in the snow before I found a game booth that caught my eye.

“Let her have some fun, Mako… she’s able to be a kid for the first time…” Korra sighed. I giggled as I got to playing the game, pulling my hair over my shoulder as I concentrated. I felt his heartbeat spike and I glanced back at Mako, smiling brightly. I went back to my game and quickly won, squealing happily when I was given my prize: a giant saber-tooth moose lion plush. I hugged it close and moved off for another game.

I skipped a little through the snow, smiling widely as I looked around at all the games and how fun they looked. I didn’t even know where to start. I looked up as snow began to fall gently. I giggled and twirled slowly before slipping and falling backward from the ice. I blinked up at the arms that caught me and I blushed at the cute boy looking at me worried.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked gently as he helped me stand upright. I brushed back my hair and smiled at him.

“Yea… thanks.” I giggled softly. “I underestimated how slick the ground was.” I smiled as I hugged my plushy to me. “I’m Topaz Beifong.” I offered my hand to him. He smiled.

“Hakoda.” He took my hand and smiled. I blinked at that.

“Why do I know that name?” I giggled happily.

“It was my great grandfather’s name actually.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m Sokka’s grandson.” He explained. My eyes lit up in awe.

“I’m Toph’s granddaughter!” I giggled excitedly. “We’re practically related!” I laughed softly. He smiled back.

“I hope not…” he chuckled as he blushed. I blinked at that and looked at him, feeling that nervous flirty feeling in his chest. I turned bright red as I realized he liked me. He blinked at me confused. “What just happened?” He laughed nervously.

“Oh, I’m sorry… I’m an earth bender… I felt your heartbeat.” I sighed out nervously. “I’m sorry that’s really invasive.” I looked down.

“No! It’s ok! It’s really cool actually.” He smiled at me. “Hey… I saw a turtle duck plush over at that stall… mind if I win it for you?” He asked nervously.

I smiled at that and nodded, walking with him that way. I paused only for a second when I felt Mako’s jealousy spike. I glanced back and saw him before I continued on with Hokoda. I smiled as I watched him play the game, intrigued. I giggled softly and hugged my plush closer before he won. I squeaked happily and he smiled at that, getting the plush and offering it to me. I smiled as I took it and hugged it closer.

“Thank you Hokoda.” I giggled softly. “I should get back to my friends, I’m supposed to be chaperoning the avatar. It was nice to meet you.” I smiled at him before I leaned and kissed his cheek as a repayment.

“You’re with the avatar?” He blinked in shock. I smiled and nodded. “That’s so cool!” He chuckled. “Well good luck on your mission soldier!” He grinned as he saluted me. I broke into a giggle fit and looked at him.

“I’m a lieutenant for the Republic City Police Metal Benders division. I’m not a soldier.” I clarified. His eyes only lit up more. I smiled. “Good night Hokoda.” I smiled as I bowed to him before I ran back over, seeing Bolin being dragged away by the twins.

“Make a new friend?” Korra chuckled at me. I smiled and nodded.

“He won me a turtle duck!” I giggled happily. I nuzzled the plushes in my arms, feeling Mako’s jealousy intensify. “He’s Katara’s great-nephew.” I smiled at them. “I didn’t even know Sokka had kids.”

“I didn’t either.” Korra blinked at me. “He’s cute though.” She giggled at me. I blushed and smiled, glancing back, feeling his eyes still on me.

“He is… but he’s not really my type.” I giggled at her. “Plus… long distance isn’t really fun.” I shrugged. She nodded as she walked with us. I felt Mako’s jealously calm a little as I clarified. I glanced at him and nudged him. “Mako, your heartbeat is giving away a lot.” I laughed softly at him as he cleared his throat and looked away.

“What? You don’t like Topaz’s new friend?” Korra laughed. “He seems sweet.”

“He could also be after something since you two are so close.” Mako pointed out. I blinked at him.

“Wouldn’t Topaz know that?” Korra sighed.

“There’s a dinner being held, right?” I smiled, trying to break the conversation. “I really wanna try some authentic water tribe fo—“

“Just because she can feel heartbeats doesn’t mean she can sense people’s intentions.” Mako grumbled out. I swallowed hard and slowly my smile faded.

“Stop. Both of you.” I stated flatly. “This is supposed to be fun…” I whispered out. I felt their heartbeats sink and I swallowed hard. “I… I just want to have some fun… and Hokoda is nice… but I don’t like him like that. So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Topaz… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Mako stated as he reached to cup my shoulder. I stepped away and took a deep breath before taking Korra’s hand.

“Let’s go to the banquet.” I forced a smile and got moving with her. She lowered her gaze as we moved into the banquet hall. I looked around before she was pulled off from me to the main table. I swallowed hard and looked down at my plushies before I found a table close to the front so I could continue my duty.

“Not really the security I had hoped for.” Unalaq spat towards me. I stared forward, feeling that disappointment return. “She’s running around like a child.”

“She recently got her emotions back after they were blocked for who knows how many years… give her a break.” Tonraq sighed. “She’s more than capable of protecting Korra.”

“Why would I need protection here anyway?” Korra grumbled out. “I’m the avatar.”

“Metal benders are unique bodyguards… they can feel ill intent a mile away, especially for her.” Tenzin explained. “You may be the avatar but she can find a threat before it even gets to you.”

“But here?” Korra grumbled out.

“Yes, even here.” Tonraq sighed. I swallowed hard and started to eat the dinner they had prepared. I barely heard the second half of the conversation as I ate, focused elsewhere.

After the banquet, I took my plushies back to the hut I had been put up in. I sat on the porch, staring out at the dark sky, everyone else asleep. I had a blanket wrapped around me to keep me warm and I had my saber-tooth moose lion plush in my arms as I watched the stars.

“Can’t sleep…?” Mako asked as he walked over. I looked at him before nodding slowly and making room for him. “Topaz I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin your fun.” He said as he sat next to me.

“You were jealous… and rather than letting Korra know… you lashed out at a person you’ve never met.” I whispered out. “Sometimes you seem to forget I can feel even the slightest change in your emotions… and yours are on full display to me.” I sighed as I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

“I don’t forget…” he whispered out. I looked at him. “I can be honest with you… truly honest and it honestly feels so weird when you call me out.” He chuckled. “No one can block out their emotions like you did… I can’t just not feel.” He told me. I nuzzled into the plush and sighed.

“I’m sorry…” I whispered out. He nodded slowly. “It’s hard to forget that…”

“I know… you’re still trying. That’s all that matters.” He told me. I looked at him, breathing in. “What’s got you awake?”

“You… Hokoda.” I shrugged as I looked off to the festival. I felt his jealousy hit again and I sighed. “Not like that.” I whispered out.

“I can’t help it.” He muttered out, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. “What about us?”

“Why I’m attracted to you and not him.” I sighed. “He’s nice, he’s available… and you’re not…”

“I’m not nice?” He chuckled at me. I smiled at that and shook my head.

“You’re nice… you’re just not available.” I explained. He chuckled and nodded. “You’re more than nice…” I stared down at the snow.

“You’ve also known me longer than a day.” He pointed out. I giggled and nodded. “Work’s not helping with your emotional reboot, is it?” He asked softly. I shook my head. “Just gotta take it one day at a time.” He told me. I looked at him and breathed in.

“If I don’t?” I whispered out. He looked at me and gently tucked my hair behind my ear.

“A lot of things could happen… but it would be like that first day all over again.” He explained. “Overstimulated and barely functioning.” I swallowed hard and looked down, slowly nodding. I leaned to his shoulder and closed my eyes, shivering a little bit. He wrapped his arm around me and gently rubbed my side to help warm me up.

“Why aren’t you asleep…?” I whispered out. He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling.

“Been thinking about things… what you are to me… if Korra and I are functional at all… how badly it would hurt everyone if I started dating you instead.” He muttered out. I looked up at him. “But you’re just so… comfortable.” He sighed as he put his head on mine. “I don’t feel like I need to be bigger than myself. It’s easier to talk to you.”

“Would everyone really be upset if you started dating me…?” I whispered out. He looked at me.

“Shit I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you start thinking about it too.” He stammered out. I looked up at him and breathed in. “I mean… Bolin’s had a crush on you since he met you… Korra and Asami are your friends and would be my exes… it just doesn’t feel very… functional.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Plus you’re ranked higher than me in the police department and that could interfere with things…”

“My mom has steps in place for such situations, that’s not really the biggest issue.” I admitted. “But… Korra would wonder if you and I were together before you broke up with her and that could complicate everything… she wouldn’t believe us no matter what we said.”

“Yea… and Asami had already been jealous of you when I was dating her…” he grumbled. I swallowed hard.

“We either keep it a secret from all of them… or we can’t be.” I whispered out. He nodded slowly and rubbed my back gently. “The only person who would have to know is my mom for work reasons.”

“Yea…” he sighed. I felt a chill run up my spine and I blinked before looking around, feeling an odd heartbeat coming from down the hill. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something in the snow.” I blinked as I stared forward, not seeing anything. He looked with me and blinked. I got to my feet and started moving for the feelings, pausing in my tracks when a spirit slipped out and started attacking the festival. I blinked in shock and tilted my head at it. It was anxious, the lights were too bright for its eyes.

“What the hell is that?!” Mako blurted out before everyone started to attack it. I watched it, completely taken off guard by what I was feeling from it. “Topaz! Help please!” He barked at me. I blinked and looked at them as they struggled to contain it.

“It’s anxious. It’s not mad.” I told him as I moved over slowly to it. I swallowed hard before it turned towards me with a glare. I put my hands out and didn’t move anymore. It stared at me and I felt it’s heartbeat slow down a little. I gently put my hand over my heart and beat out the rhythm of its heart. Its eyes widened and it slowly calmed down.

I hesitantly stepped closer before something set it off and it backhanded me across the tundra, I whimpered and blinked up at the now black blob that was going in and out of focus. I whimpered and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

I whimpered awake and felt I was surrounded by water. I looked over and saw Katara was using healing water on me. “What happened…?” I whispered out.

“According to everyone, you walked up to a hostile spirit and it flung you away.” She explained. I breathed in and looked up at the ceiling, swallowing hard. “You had one hell of a concussion when they brought you to me.”

“He wasn’t angry… he was anxious.” I whispered out.

“You could feel his emotions…?” She asked curiously. I nodded slowly. “How do you do that?”

“I’m always feeling the vibrations around me… I take in sensory info from heartbeats and breathing rates. From that I can figure out even the tiniest emotions crossing a person’s body.” I reached up and rubbed my face. “The spirit… something else is bugging him, not the festival.”

“He attacked the festival though.”

“He attacked the lights… it was too bright for his eyes.” I explained. She blinked at that, taken back by my response. “He wasn’t going to hurt me… someone else attacked him which caused him to hurt me.”

“How do you feel…?” She asked softly.

“Pretty out of it.” I shrugged. “I don’t feel any pain.” I told her. She nodded and gently helped me out of the water before leading me out. I looked up at Mako and Bolin waiting for me, worried. “Where’s Korra…?” I whispered out.

“She dumped Tenzin as her trainer.” Bolin explained. I blinked at that. “She’s getting ready to train with Unalaq.”

“I don’t trust him.” I told them straight up. “Something about his words… feel so wrong.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“We’re going to go with Korra and keep her safe… Asami said she’d stay with you till you’re fully healed.” Mako told me. I looked at him.

“But I am fully healed.” I whispered out.

“No… you’re not.” Katara sighed. I looked at her before looking around again.

“Where are the air benders…?” I blinked.

“They left for the southern air temple while you were being healed.” Bolin told me. I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “Asami is on Varrick’s ship. You can stay with them there.” I breathed in shakily.

“Varrick… is a very strange man.” I admitted. Bolin chuckled. “But he’s rich so I guess that’s ok.” I shrugged.

“Go get pampered! Enjoy the trip.” Bolin grinned. I nodded slowly and smiled. “Then we’ll head home to Republic City.” I nodded and smiled.

“Ok.” I sighed out. “You guys be careful… ok?” I smiled at them as I moved over and hugged Bolin first.

“Plan on it.” He chuckled at me. I nodded and pulled back before I moved over to Mako, hugging him back.

“I promise we’ll all come back safe.” He whispered to me. “And don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone.” He chuckled.

“Ok.” I whispered out. He squeezed me tightly and breathed me in. “How long will you be gone…?”

“A few days.” He told me. I nodded and breathed him in. “Have some fun at the festival… have some fun with Asami.” He smiled at me as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. “Win us something cool.” He smiled.

“I’ll try.” I giggled out. He nodded at me before he headed out with Bolin. I watched them go, breathing in. I saw them getting ready at the edge of town and I narrowed my eyes at Unalaq. I still didn’t trust him. Something about him was so off.


	6. Complicated

I rubbed my eyes as I moved to my door, opening it as I yawned. I blinked at Mako with his pillow and blanket in his arms. “What happened…?” I yawned at him.

“Bolin took over the apartment… and Korra and I broke up.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. I nodded and let him in. I shut the door behind him and moved to the couch with him. “Sorry I woke you up…” he swallowed hard.

“It’s fine.” I smiled at him as I cleaned paperwork off the couch. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to.” I told him as I helped him turn the couch into a makeshift bed. “It’s not much… but it’s better than the floor.” I shrugged. He nodded and put his pillow and blanket on the couch before he turned to me.

I looked up at him and breathed in. “Don’t turn me into a rebound. Take time to process this.” I patted his chest gently. He nodded before he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he sat down, pulling me into his lap. I curled up to him, closing my eyes.

“Thank you…” he whispered out. I nodded slowly and cuddled closer to his warmth, getting sleepy again. My breath slowly calmed and I fell asleep against him. I barely registered him laying down holding me. I shifted closer to him, my leg twining between his as I relaxed into his hold.

I woke up the next morning to the sun peeking in the window. I blinked it away and put my hand in front of the sunbeam and whimpered. “Too bright…” I whimpered out before I registered the arm around my waist pulling me closer. I followed the arm to Mako still asleep next to me on the couch. “It wasn’t a dream…” I whispered out.

I leaned closer and breathed him in, putting my forehead to his. His arm around me tightened and I felt his fingers gently run across my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed there for a little bit longer before I heard the alarm in my room. I slowly pulled away from him and got up, moving to start some tea before I turned off my alarm.

I pulled my hair up before I came over and gently woke him up. He slowly blinked awake at me and inhaled deeply.

“I’m making tea.” I told him softly. He nodded and stretched as he sat up. I looked at him and breathed in. “If you wanted to cuddle like that, you could have taken us to my bed.” I teased gently as I got out cups. “The couch is a little cramped after all.” I smiled.

“Sorry… I was too exhausted to think about our comfort.” He chuckled at that. I nodded slowly as I made my cup how I liked before I poured the tea in the cups. He came over and hugged me from behind gently. It felt like butterflies were in my stomach and I couldn’t help but smile. I leaned back into him. “Next time.” He whispered as he reached and took the free cup, sipping it gently.

“How is it?” I asked softly, giggling. He chuckled as he kept me close.

“Really good.” He chuckled. I smiled and nodded as I sipped mine.

“You're being a little clingy for someone who still needs to think about things.” I teased with a smile. He paused for a moment and looked at me. I looked him in the eye and breathed in, smiling.

“You’re not telling me to back off… So…” he chuckled as he pulled me closer. I giggled at that and relaxed.

“No, I am not.” I laughed softly as I sipped my tea. “Just pointing out the obvious.” I told him.

“How long do I need to think about this?” He asked softly as he kept me close. I looked back at him.

“Few days at least.” I told him. He nodded slowly. I nuzzled back into him and closed my eyes. He buried his face into my neck gently as he held me close. “Why don’t you go deal with your morning wood.” I giggled as I pulled away from him. “I need to get dressed for work.” I told him.

“Hmm… work.” He chuckled as he moved off for the bathroom. I stepped into my bedroom and took off my sleep gown, pulling on my undershirt and pants before I metal bended my armor on. I went to a mirror on my wall and properly put up my hair.

I came out and continued to sip my tea. I put the extra pillows and blanket away, taking it to my bedroom. I hummed softly as I moved around my living room, finishing cleaning up before Mako came out in his police uniform. I smiled as I looked him over.

“Dress like that in my house… and maybe I won’t have you wait so long.” I teased gently. He blinked and blushed before he smiled at me. I came over and looked into his eyes. “Finish your tea then we’ll go to work.” I whispered out. He nodded and gently stroked my cheek. I sighed into the touch and closed my eyes.

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” He whispered out as he put his forehead to mine. I nodded and kept close to him, relaxed. His fingers gently ran over my cheek before cupping my jaw. His thumb traced back to my lips and ran heavily over my lower lip. I breathed him in and gently gripped onto his jacket.

He leaned closer, his thumb running down my lip to my chin before his lips hovered over mine. I shivered and inhaled, pulling myself closer to him. He kept his lips brushing over mine, teasing my lips.

“The real question…” he whispered against my lips. “How long can you stand your ground with my teasing?” He chuckled softly. “I’ve made up my mind. I made it up when I got here last night.” He gently rubbed his thumb over my chin. I shivered and leaned closer. I licked my lips and swallowed hard.

“We’re gonna be late…” I whispered out, my heart racing as I didn’t move to leave. He chuckled and nodded slowly, starting to pull back. My lips chased after his, not wanting to lose the distance.

He chuckled and leaned back in, our lips finally meeting. I melted into the kiss, my entire body feeling warm and light. My chest and stomach were flipping wildly and it was such a pleasant feeling. He slowly pulled back and looked at me. I breathed a little heavier and bit my lip as I smiled a little.

“You fought that pretty hard.” He chuckled at me as he stroked my cheek again. “But it made it so much more enjoyable when you finally gave in.”

“You make it sound so scandalous.” I giggled out as I looked up into his eyes. He chuckled and gazed back.

“Wasn’t it though?” He smirked. I smiled and nodded, breathing him in. “You are right though, we will be late if we mess around any longer.” I gently let go of his jacket and smiled as I blushed a little.

“To work…?” I giggled up at him as I took a step back to lessen the temptation. He nodded and chuckled before he leaned and kissed my cheek, heading out with me. I blushed and walked with him down the street to the precinct. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” I asked softly. He glanced at me.

“Yes?” He chuckled softly. I nodded and smiled. “Do we have to tell your mom now…?” He asked simply. I looked up at him.

“We definitely need to tell her that you’re staying at my apartment at least.” I shrugged. He nodded.

“We’ll start with that.” He nodded. I breathed in deeply. “But no one needs to know unless you want them to.” He told me. I nodded slowly.

“Ok.” I whispered out. He nodded at me. “Once we’ve settled into it, we can tell my mom.” I told him. He chuckled and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” We walked inside and he went to his desk as I moved straight for my mom’s office, ignoring the protest from the other officers. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, moving to the side as I waited for her conversation to end.

I watched the president leave and I took a deep breath before I moved over to my mom. “That didn’t sound all that good.” I stated simply.

“It wasn’t.” She sighed. “Protests are getting out of control.” I nodded. “I need you downtown for the rally today.”

“Of course.” I smiled. She glanced up at me and raised a brow. “I just would like to inform you, Mako is staying with me for a while.” She nodded.

“Anything I need to know about yet?” She asked simply.

“No.” I told her. She nodded and started going through paperwork. “Anyone heard from Korra yet?” I asked softly.

“Not yet.” She told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in. “I’ll keep an ear out.” I nodded and headed out, whistling at Mako to follow me.

“I’m taking Mako with me. I could use extra eyes.” I called back to her.

“Do whatever you think is necessary.” She called to me. I nodded and headed out.

“Water District Rally. Need more eyes.” I told him. He nodded and followed after me as we headed that way. I took a deep breath as we walked to the rally. “I know about your investigation. Find yourself some evidence while you’re here. I don’t feel like it’s the North either.” I told him. He blinked at that and kept close.

“Oh… uh… thanks.” He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back. I got to the head of the rally and provided security, keeping myself completely open, to ward off attacks from either side. It was a lot of sensory overload, but it was necessary.

I felt pulses rising from an edge and I breathed in. I moved forward and whistled loudly, the police arriving to calm the scene starting. I came over and calmed the situation with those who’s emotions got the better of them.

“As long as the rally remains calm, we’ll allow it to happen. If you so much as start to flare up, I will have you arrested. Is that understood?” I asked softly. They looked at me and slowly began to calm down. “I have my senses on you. Spread word that everyone behaves.” I gestured them to go. I breathed in and watched them go.

I moved back to the front and relaxed. I looked over as I saw Varrick watching me. I raised a brow at him before I slowly came over to him. “Up to no good today Varrick?” I asked softly as I stood next to him, watching the rally.

“Supporting the southern water tribe is all.” He chuckled at me. I narrowed my eyes as I felt the smallest hint of a lie.

“Planning something are we?” I growled at him, never taking my eyes off the rally. I heard his heart jump from anxiety and I chuckled softly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He swallowed hard as he looked at me. “Hard to lie around a human lie detector.” I chuckled. “We’ll find evidence of your involvement soon enough… better get your shit in order.”

“You’re too smart for your own good, you know that?” He grumbled out. I looked at him and smirked.

“And connected enough to get away with it, yes.” I hissed out before moving off to the front again. I breathed in as I found Mako. “How goes the hunt?” I teased with a smile.

“Nothing really happening. Strange seeing as both sides of the water tribe are here.” He sighed. I smirked.

“That only means your hunch was right.” I whispered to him. “I’d honestly look into Varrick. He just lied to my face then when I called him out on it, he said I was too smart for my own good.” I told him. He blinked and looked at me before smiling and kissing me full on the lips. I squeaked and giggled softly as I pulled back. “Mako… we’re working.”

“Sorry. You’re just a miracle worker and a genius!” He chuckled at me. “I’m gonna go see Bolin. Thanks for the idea.” He kissed my cheek before running off. I smiled and blushed a little as I walked with the rally.

“Good luck.” I giggled softly. I continued with the rally, relaxed. It dispersed without issue and I headed back to the precinct.

I stepped inside and immediately noticed the whispering between the two idiot detectives. I narrowed my eyes at them as I walked over, making sure my footsteps were pronounced and audible. They both froze when they spotted me. I crossed my arms at them and raised a brow.

“What’s all this non-productive chatter I’m hearing from you two?” I growled out, fire in my eyes.

“Talking about lunch.” One said. I narrowed my eyes at the lie and he paled. “Talking about Mako. Sorry.” He stuttered out. I raised a brow at that not being a lie.

“Picking on him again?” I growled. They shrunk back.

“What? He get his little lost pup to defend him now?” The other laughed out nervously. I took a deep breath to contain myself.

“Hey, Chief! I think I just got some insubordination over here.” I called my mom. I heard her sigh and come out. “Got something you need to say?” I raised a brow at them.

“Got a tip… from the Triple Threats… Mako hired them for a job.” One stated. I narrowed my eyes at that, feeling the truth from it. ”Should we check his place?”

“He’s not staying at his place.” My mom told them, which made them raise a brow. “Topaz, we’ll check your place for anything suspicious to get these dumbasses off Mako’s back.” She told me. I nodded and I took a shaky breath.

“Wait? Lover boy’s staying with the Chief’s daughter?” The taller one raised a brow.

“He got kicked out of his apartment and I’m a friend.” I told him. “It’s not a big deal.” I rolled my eyes as I headed out with the three of them. I saw Asami’s car outside my place and I headed upstairs, letting them in. I looked at Asami and Mako. I swallowed hard as he blinked at me.

“Whoa, what’s happening?” Mako asked confused.

“There’s apparently been a tip that you hired the Triple Threats for a job… I’m trying to clear your name.” I shrugged as I stepped over to my friends. “Asami…” I nodded at her, glancing down.

“Got your hands in a few too many pockets Mako?” The stubby detective laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. “Didn’t you just break up with the avatar?”

“I did. What about it?” Mako sighed.

“What was the job you hired the Triple Threats for?” I asked softly, glancing down.

“A sting operation. We set up cargo to be stolen and we wanted to catch whoever was stealing things from Asami.” Mako told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in. “We were double-crossed though, someone else paid them to distract us.” I glanced at him.

“Us?” I asked softly.

“I went with him since they were my shipments being taken.” Asami informed me. I nodded slowly, relaxed at the truth being told by them.

“We got a tip you hired them to distract her while they stole from her warehouse.” The tall detective stated. I froze in place and stared at the ground, not feeling a single lie from him. I looked at Mako, my eyes wide in shock.

“No. That’s a lie.” Mako barked in defiance. I looked between them both, not feeling any deception from either of them.

“Found this Chief.” The stubby one came out with a bag of explosives and detonators. I froze and started to hyperventilate. He didn’t come into my apartment with that last night! Something felt fishy. I looked at my mom.

“No. Somethings wrong. He didn’t bring that into my apartment last night.” I quickly stammered out.

“Sorry ladies, but once a triple threat, always a triple threat.” The Tall one sighed as he cuffed Mako who was in utter shock.

“Those aren’t mine! I’ve never seen them before.” Mako called out.

“He’s not lying…” I whispered out, taking a step back in shock. Asami wrapped her arms around me to comfort me and I leaned into her. The detectives led Mako out as he yelled after us. “He didn’t do this mom…” I whispered out. She came over and looked at me.

“I’ll look into it… till I figure things out, continue his investigation. Don’t let anyone know though, you report directly to me.” She told me. I nodded and kept close to Asami as my mom left, shutting the door behind her. My knees gave out and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate as Asami held me close.

“You could feel both of them telling the truth?” She asked shocked. I nodded slowly as I stared at the floor. “How is that possible…?”

“I don’t know…” I whispered out. She nodded and held me close.

“He didn’t have that last night?” She asked softly. I shook my head.

“It was planted…” I whispered out. She held me close.

“We’ll get him out. I promise.” She whispered out. I curled my head into her neck and closed my eyes, tears slipping out. I clung to her as I let the sob out.


	7. Dad

I tightened the cuffs on Varrik and growled as I dragged him to the transport. “That’s for framing Mako.” I spat as I tossed him into the back, glaring. I slammed the doors shut. I huffed and got in the front, driving to the precinct. I glanced over and blinked at Bolin sitting next to me. “When the hell did you get in here?”

“Oh uh… your mom said this was yours… so I just got in.” He shrugged. “Assumed I was going to the same place to get out Mako.” He told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in as I continued driving. “You uh… were a little rough with Varrick.” He stated simply.

“He framed Mako in my own house, stole all of Asami’s stock, turned you into a dickhead who doesn’t know the difference between fiction and reality… and tried to have me fired.” I muttered out. He stared forward.

“Oh.” He whispered out. I nodded slowly and breathed in before I pulled into the back and parked, getting out and grabbing Varrick, dragging him inside and to holding before he would get a cell. I grabbed the keys to cells and Bolin followed after me.

“Let’s get Mako out of prison.” I sighed as I headed for his cell. I breathed in shakily as I got to his cell and unlocked it, opening the door. I stepped inside with Bolin and looked at Mako.

“I saved the President! For real!” Bolin grinned before he started rambling about his exploits. Mako was flabbergasted.

“Bolin, head out front. I need to take Mako through some processes.” I told him. Bolin blinked at me before nodding and moving out. Mako came over and hugged me tightly. I buried my face into his chest and sighed softly.

“That took longer than expected…” he sighed. I swallowed hard. “But you’re here.” He put his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered out. I nodded and kissed him gently. He returned it and cupped my neck gently. I kept it, all the stress leaving my body. He slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes. I smiled.

“I love you…” I whispered up to him. He smiled.

“I love you too.” He whispered to me. He gently pecked my lips again before pulling back. “Let’s get out of here.” He sighed in relief. I nodded and moved with him to go get his stuff. I got to the possessions locker and grabbed his stuff, handing it to him. He moved to go get changed and I waited patiently for him.

I rubbed the back of my neck before he came out and adjusted his scarf. I smiled at him. “Feel better?” I asked softly. He nodded and sighed in relief. I led him out of the main area and froze when I saw Korra. “You’re back.” I blinked at her before she moved over and kissed Mako. He was taken off guard as he caught her.

“You… you’re not still mad?” Mako blinked at her. “What about our fight?”

“Actually… I don’t remember it at all…” she admitted. “I got attacked by a dark spirit on the way to the fire nation… and I lost my memory. It’s not all the way back yet.” She told him. “Was it bad…?” I swallowed hard and felt the pain in my chest of the rejection already. I cast my eyes down and held back tears.

“Uh…” Mako muttered out. I felt his eyes on me and I rubbed my arm. “No…?” I quickly moved off, on the brink of tears. I choked back a sob as I moved into a closet, breaking down there. I held myself as I cried. He told me he loved me… then he goes and refuses to tell Korra they broke up. I knew I was hyperventilating as I kept curled up there, shaking.

The door opened and I looked up, seeing my mother there. She came in and shut the door behind her before she held me tightly. I curled to her as I cried.

“Neither of you do well with rejecting other people… don’t take it so hard… he doesn’t mean to hurt you.” She whispered to me. I nuzzled into her as I cried. “They’re going to the southern water tribe to close the South Pole… are you going to go with?” She asked softly. I sniffed and looked at her before nodding.

“They’re still my friends…” I whispered out. She nodded and gently let my hair down, taking my badge off and tucking it away.

“Take the armor with you. I’m sure you’ll need it.” She told me. “But we can’t be seen as Republic City police… just as yourself.” I nodded slowly. She stroked my hair gently. “You’ll figure things out with him, I’m sure.” She whispered to me. I sniffed as I kept crying into her.

“He said he loved me…” I whispered to her. She paused at that.

“We’ll file the paperwork when you get back.” She sighed. I nuzzled her gently as I cried. “Heartbreak hurts more than most things dear…” she whispered to me. “Trust me. I know. It’s why I closed myself off.” She whispered into my hair. I sniffed as I cried into her. “Bolin is worried about you… he saw you leave.” I sniffed and pulled back, wiping my eyes dry. I looked at her and swallowed hard.

“I shouldn’t worry him any more than I already have…” I sighed as I took slow deep breaths to calm myself down. She looked at me, gently stroking my cheek.

“When you have the time… let yourself feel everything you need to. You can’t go back to being blocked.” She told me. I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes dry again as I took a shaky deep breath. I did that until I could take even breaths. “Ready to face them again?” She asked softly. I nodded and got up, stepping out with her. She rubbed my back gently before I was hugged tightly by Bolin.

“Are you ok?” Bolin asked worriedly. I nodded slowly as I hugged him back.

“I’m ok…” I whispered out. He squeezed me tightly. I nuzzled him gently. “Let’s just get going…” I whispered out. He nodded and led me off. Bolin kept me close to help me keep calm.

I swallowed hard and looked at Korra practicing. I shifted against the wall, shivering a little at the freezing air. I could see Mako looking at me and his eyes lowered to the floor. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed before shivering again.

Bolin dropped a jacket around me and I blinked at him as I pulled it right around me, shivering into the warmth of it. “How can she stand that cold…?” I shivered out, my teeth chattering. He chuckled at me.

“She grew up here.” Bolin told me, leading me over to Mako. I looked at him and swallowed hard. Mako sighed as he looked at me. “You gonna tell Korra that you broke up?”

“Will you keep it down…?” Mako sighed at him. I looked down at the floor and shifted nervously. “It’s hard enough as is…” Mako lit his hand and brought it closer to me. I shivered into the warmth that radiated from it. “Where’d you get the coats… and pie?”

“It’s a Varrick ship! There are all sorts of decks of cool stuff.” Bolin grinned. I shivered into the warmth of the fire and sighed softly. “Awe… I miss him. The guy sure knows how to make a trip fun…” I looked at Bolin. “Look your starting to warm up!” He grinned. “You gotta tell Korra bro, it’s not really nice to either of you.”

“I know.” Mako sighed. I kept the fire close. We all froze when Korra shot the head of the practice dummy.

“Maybe just a little longer…” I whispered out. Mako slowly nodded as Korra came over and Mako handed her the head.

“Thanks…” she sighed at him. I looked at her. “Topaz, it’s warmer inside… I wouldn’t want you freezing to death because of me.” She looked at me.

“I’ll be ok…” I whispered out. She nodded slowly and looked down. “It’s just the wind is cutting right through me.” I shrugged. “Once we get to the village I’ll be ok.” I looked at her.

“Ok.” She said softly. I breathed in and looked at Mako. Korra moved off to finish practicing.

“Maybe after we stop Unalaq.” I whispered out. He nodded slowly.

“Yea. After that.” He nodded. I sighed and pulled the jacket tighter around me.

“I’ll get you another coat!” Bolin piped up, moving for the entrance before Asami came out.

“Guys… I just got word from the Southern Troops.” Asami sighed. “The north defeated the resistance and captured Tonraq…” I swallowed and looked down.

“We’re too late.” I whispered out.

“Let’s get on Oogi and get there faster. The ship will meet us at the village.” Korra said, taking us all to the sky bison. Tenzin’s family joined us on board and we headed off quickly. I stuck between Mako and Bolin, using them both as windshields and Bolin as a space heater.

“Why does it feel so much colder…?” I whispered out, shaking now. Bolin pulled me into him and tried to warm me up.

“We’re almost there, just hold on.” Tenzin called back to me. I shivered harder into Bolin. I whimpered a little and looked up at the sky, feeling a weird pulsing inside my head.

“Somethings not right…” I whispered out.

“We’ll have Kya look at you when we land and get Jinora in Katara’s care.” Mako told me. I nodded slowly and shivered harder into Bolin.

“You’re an icicle…” he told me as he held me closer. I felt us land and Bolin picked me up, getting down with me. I whimpered as the pulsing in my head got stronger. I looked over and stared in confusion at the string of light moving from Jinora’s body up to the sky.

“A cord…” I whispered out.

“Oh god! She’s hallucinating!” Bolin exclaimed, now worried. I shivered harder into him.

“It’s not even that cold…” Mako blinked. He came over and put his hand on my cheek. “She’s cold as ice…” he froze at that and looked me over, worried.

“Let’s get her inside out of the wind.” Kya said as we moved into the village. I shivered into Bolin and closed my eyes.

“My head…” I whimpered. “It feels like it’s going to explode…” I shivered again.

“It’s ok Topaz…” Bolin whispered. “You’ll get nice and fixed up in the healer's hut.” I nodded slowly and whimpered at the quickening pulse in my head. I felt the atmosphere change as we were moved inside. I was laid down on a cot as Jinora was taken inside to Katara. Kya sat next to me and used some healing water over my skin. I whimpered and jolted away.

“Whoa…” she blinked in shock. “That pulsing… is that what you’re feeling in your head?” She asked me. I nodded slowly and whimpered. “That’s your energy… it’s behaving erratically.” She told me. “It’s moving slowly and that’s what’s making you cold… the pulsing… I’m unsure of what it is.”

“The harmonic convergence.” Korra blinked at me. I looked up at her, shaking hard. “She can feel it…”

“She could feel the emotions of the spirits too when we ran into them last.” Bolin pointed out. I whimpered at the pounding in my head. “Oh! She said something about a cord while looking at Jinora!”

“Her spirit is tethered to her body still.” Kya sighed in relief. “I’m gonna speed up your energy a bit… try and get you warm again ok?” She told me. I nodded and shivered as I felt her start moving it in me.

“Why did her energy slow down…?” Mako asked perplexed.

“I’m unsure…” Kya sighed. “I’ve never seen it happen before.” Mako came over and gently stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes.

“Hey… it’s going to be ok…” he smiled at me. “Get you all fixed up… and then we’ll go take down Unalaq together.” I nodded and started to shiver less. I relaxed into his touch as my energy was slowly starting to move normally again. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, soaking in the feeling.

“Thank you for being here…” I whispered to him. He gently stroked my cheek.

I breathed out before I fluttered my eyes open and looked around confused. I sat up and breathed in. This wasn’t the healer's hut anymore. I was in a field filled with flowers. I looked around perplexed.

“Where… am I…?” I whispered out.

“You, are in the spirit world.” I looked over and blinked in confusion at the man standing in front of me. “Welcome… daughter.” I swallowed hard as he came over and helped me stand up. “I know where you need to be. I will walk you there.”

“How did I get here…?” I whispered in confusion.

“You’ve always been connected here.” He told me as we began to walk. I breathed slowly as we moved. “And you always will be.” He told me. “Because of me.” I looked at him.

“Why because of you…?” I asked softly. He chuckled softly.

“Our family… was born from the gift of a spirit… it’s passed through our blood each generation.” He explained. “It’s what gives us our blood bending… but we’ve never used it to control others… we’ve used it to heal.” He smiled at me. “Many things can be healed by moving blood in the body.” He told me. “I know it scares you… but this is our legacy.” He breathed in. “It was the gift given to us… to help the world heal.”

“So… it wasn’t my earth bending that let me feel that spirit’s intentions?”

“No, that was your spirit connecting with his.” He smiled at me as we moved up a mountain. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and your mother…” he whispered out. I looked at him and swallowed hard. “I’m learning to accept the wrong I have done to you both.” He looked at me as we got to a giant clearing with a tree in the center. “I know you and Lin will never accept my apology, I have come to terms with that.” I looked to the clearing, seeing the spirit portals on either side. “You are such a beautiful young woman…” he smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled a little.

“Thank you.” I whispered out.

“That Fire bender you’re dating… he’s one lucky man.” He chuckled as he walked me down to the tree, looking up at the spirit trapped within. “This is where you’re needed.” He told me. I looked at him. “Also… don’t let that firebender boy get off scot-free for what he did to you. Give the boy hell.” He chuckled at me. “May have been unintentionally but he drew it out unnecessarily .” He shrugged.

“How… do you know that?” I asked softly.

“I keep an eye on you from afar.” He shrugged. I breathed in and looked up at the tree. “Be careful sweetie.” He smiled at me before he vanished. I blinked in confusion and looked around, unsure what to do or what I could do here. I rubbed my arm slowly.

“Such a pitiful thing you are.” A deep voice chuckled. I looked up at the spirit and took a deep breath. “So much ignorance to where you stand child.” I looked up at him, perplexed.

“I stand at the convergence. Where the north and South Pole meet. Today is the day of the harmonic convergence.” I explained myself to him, standing taller. “You’re Vaatu.” I breathed out. “I’m not ignorant, I’m just alone.” I turned away from him and looked to the South Pole beam. I swallowed hard. He chuckled from behind me.

“Do you know who gifted your family with your bending?” He asked simply. I stared forward. “A spirit who had jumped the boundaries between your world and this one. A spirit who saw a pitiful human die a horrible death and took pity on their family in hopes to right a wrong.” He explained. “In return… that family split in two, one side stayed true to the spirits original intent, the other used it to gain power…”

“Two…?” I whispered out, looking down. He chuckled.

“The family who chose power… killed others who hurt them. They toyed with their bending and became obsessed. They demanded the spirit give them more.” He told me. I swallowed hard. “When he wouldn’t give them what they wanted… they killed him.” I paled and felt my stomach sink. I looked up at the portal and ran over when I saw people coming in. I immediately jumped into Mako’s arms, breathing in shakily.

“I’m ok… I’m scared.” I whispered to him. He held me tightly and nodded. “I don’t know why I’m here.” I sighed as I pulled back and looked at them.

“How did _you_ go to the spirit world?” Tenzin blinked at me. I shrugged. “How did you find the spirit portals?”

“My dad guided me here.” I explained. “He said I’ve always been connected here because his side of the family never betrayed the spirit that gave us our blood bending.” I blurted before I covered my mouth. I said that… out loud…

“Your… your family could blood bend?” Tenzin blinked at me. I swallowed hard before nodding.

“The water bending side… yes.” I sighed. “They were gifted with it by a spirit. My father’s side has only ever used it for healing.” I explained. “Or so he told me. I don’t really believe a lot of what comes out of his mouth.” I shrugged. Tenzin sighed. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do like this.” I muttered out, rubbing my arm slowly. Mako swallowing hard as he looked at me.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly. I nodded slowly and breathed in. I swallowed hard and cupped his cheek, smiling.

“I’ll be ok.” I whispered to him. He sighed and relaxed a little, nodding. I paused when I felt a pulse from behind me, glancing back and seeing Unalaq coming for us. I jumped at him, breathing in deeply as I put up a wall of earth between us. I blinked in confusion. “I can bend…?” I whispered in shock.

“So my suspicions of you were true.” Unalaq laughed before I was grabbed with water and dragged through my wall, choking on the water. I tried to get free, unsuccessfully. “Your family is part of the spirit world.” He growled. I flailed and tried to get free of the water, my vision going fuzzy. “How ironic.” He chuckled.

I looked to the others as they came to help me. I closed my eyes and whimpered as I felt my consciousness fading. I heard the hum of his spirit bending and I shot my eyes open, kicking him away and falling to the ground gasping in air. I stared back at him in shock.

I quickly scrambled off to the others and breathed out shakily as I hastily threw boulders back to guard myself. I swallowed hard and got behind the three of them, my heart racing. I panted hard and closed my eyes, calming myself to be useful.

I felt myself move and I opened my eyes, blinking in shock at me now standing on the water just outside Republic City. I looked around confused.

“ _Follow your heart.”_

I spun around at the voice and swallowed hard. I was alone. I felt a chill run up my back before I felt someone cup my arms and started swaying me around on the water. I blinked in confusion and let it happen. I closed my eyes and let the feeling take over.

“ _You may not be a water bender… but your spirit is in tune with us.”_ I breathed out slowly as I swayed, relaxing into the movement. I felt the vibration on the water and I moved with it. “ _You always have been… let the light wash over you._ ” I let my head sway before I felt warmth engulf me. “ _Be the divine you were meant to be sweetheart…_ ”

I opened my eyes and saw my father before he faded into the bright white around me. I put out my hands in front of me and spun, feeling the light wrap around me.

“ _You won’t remember this when it is over._ ”

I breathed out, feeling something under my fingers, despite not seeing anything. I hissed in pain at feeling a burning sensation along my skin. I ignored it and pulled apart on the object in my hands. I gasped in when I felt it burst out and explode around me.

I breathed in deeply before the white faded around me. I turned and saw a giant blue being sending off a spirit. I looked up at it before back, seeing vines taking over the city.

I moved and touched one and I gasped in, being sucked inside. I was dragged through a root before I was thrown out in a giant forest. I blinked in confusion and looked around.

“So… you’re traveling?” I jumped and looked to the voice before I held my breath. It was my grandma. “You just gonna stare or come over here Topaz…?” I swallowed hard and got up, coming over. I tried to embrace her but I faded right through her. “The world is confusing I bet.” She sighed. I looked around.

“Where am I?”

“An old swamp.” She chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be with the avatar?” She berated me. I looked down and swallowed hard.

“I don’t know how to go back…” I whispered out.

“Yea ya do.” She barked. “Just focus on your body. You’ll go right back to it.” She told me. I blinked in confusion at that before looking at my hands. “See you around Topaz.” She chuckled before moving off. I watched her go before I focused on my heartbeat.

I gasped upright in my body and looked around, panting hard. I pushed back my hair, my heart racing in confusion.

“Topaz!” Asami moved over and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, shaking a little. “We were so worried… you just passed out…” she sighed as she stroked my hair back gently, looking me over.

“I went… to the spirit world… but it’s all fuzzy…” I whispered. The memories were already fading and I honestly couldn’t remember what scared me. “It’s fading so fast…” I whispered out. I rubbed the back of my neck.

“You’re not shivering… that’s good.” She sighed in relief. I blinked before looking at my hands. She was right… and the pounding in my head was gone.

“Where’s everyone else…?”

“They’re not back yet.” She whispered out. “But Jinora is.” She looked over as the young girl walked over to us.

“We won. And thanks to you… the city was protected from Unalaq’s attacks.” She smiled at me. I blinked at that.

“I don’t… remember.” I whispered as I rubbed the back of my head. “I remember feeling so warm… and that’s it.” She blinked at that and stared in confusion.


	8. Air Benders

I slowly walked down the street, following a giant vine. I ran my fingers over it slowly as I breathed in. I could feel a gentle buzz of energy inside and I sighed softly.

It had been a few weeks since the harmonic convergence and I was so unsure of what was going on anymore. I felt different. I paused at a spirit peeking out at me. I slowly came over, pausing when it hid again. I knelt down and put out my hands to show I meant no harm.

It peeked back out at me before it moved towards me. I smiled before it ran straight into my chest and held on tight. I giggled at that and held it, stroking its head gently.

“I know you’re scared.” I whispered to it. “Everything is going to be alright.” I sighed as I relaxed there with them. I looked over at Mako as he came over to me. I gently let the spirit go before I stood up and came over to him.

“How are they taking this?” He asked softly with a sigh. I rubbed the back of my head and glanced back at it.

“They’re scared too.” I sighed as I leaned to him. He held me gently and nodded as we got to walking back to the station. “Still no luck finding a new apartment…” I grumbled out. “A lot of people have moved because of the vines, there’s no availability.” He sighed as he walked with me.

“Yep… no luck on my end either.” He rubbed my neck gently. I sighed and relaxed into the touch.

“Korra’s invitation is still open…” I shrugged.

“Eh… I’ve gotten used to cuddling you and they’re split dorms.” He chuckled at me. I giggled softly at that and nodded. I nuzzled him gently and sighed. “Unless we get special permission for that… and you’re fine with us going public… I don’t think that’s gonna end up being viable, even for a short time.” I nodded slowly and sighed.

“Precinct floor it is!” I chuckled out. He kissed my forehead and smiled, nodding.

“How are you holding up…?” He asked softly.

“I… I’m ok. Little sore from the floor… but ok.” I shrugged. “I wish I could remember what happened… I don’t know why but I somehow feel responsible for this.” I looked at all the vines.

“Korra said Unalaq made the vines… not you.” He told me. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

“What did I do then…?” I sighed as I nuzzled into him. He rubbed my back gently.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t here.” He shrugged. I nodded and kissed his cheek gently. I paused as we got to the press conference. “I’ll see you at the precinct.” He told me as he gently let me go, heading that way. I nodded after him before I moved up to Asami.

“How goes the vine assessment?” She asked softly.

“A lot of the spirits inside are just as scared and confused as us.” I shrugged as I looked at Korra going after the president. “That’s a person I can get behind.” I chuckled softly. Asami sighed at that.

I whimpered at the sound of a phone and blinked awake, looking up, seeing Mako grasping around before he answered it. I breathed softly and watched him, yawning as I stretched.

“I’ll be right there.” He told the person before he hung up. He leaned back down to me. “Gotta make a quick call… get some more rest.” He whispered to me, pecking my lips gently before he got up and moved to change. I pouted as I watched him.

“Fall back asleep without you…? Not a chance.” I yawned before I got up with him. He glanced at me and blinked as I got on my armor. He sighed and chuckled softly as he got his hair in place.

“You awake enough?” He asked softly. I nodded and grabbed my keys, stretching. I felt a few things pop from how stiff I was. “Yea… we need a real bed.” He sighed as he led me out to the car. I got in and he joined me before I headed where he told me.

I yawned again as I pulled up, moving with him into the little destroyed shop. I blinked as I looked around, curious. He got to taking the statement. I paused when he said air bender. I looked back at him.

“I’m sorry… did you say air bender?” I asked confused. He nodded. Mako and I both stared at him, absolutely taken off guard. He pointed to a back room and Mako went over there to get the man out. “There are only 5 airbenders in the world, you have to be mistaken.” I tried to reason with him before the door flew off and smacked into Mako with a giant gust before the man behind it ran out the door.

“Looks like air bending to me.” The shop owner sighed out. I blinked at that as the door fell from Mako. He blinked at me and we both glanced out the door to the man running off.

“I left my wires at the precinct…” I whispered out. Mako sighed. “Didn’t exactly expect to chase someone down.” I quickly got moving after the man, tossing the keys to the car to Mako as I did. I ran as hard as I could before he blasted off screaming and disappeared out of my sight. I blinked in shock and stopped, panting hard.

I looked over as Mako pulled up next to me. “Where’d he go?” He blinked at me. I shrugged, completely caught off guard by the whole situation. “We should get ahold of the chief.” I nodded and kept doubled over, completely out of breath.

“God I’m sore…” I whimpered out as I got into the car. “Maybe my mom can find us a place seeing as we’re failing on our own.” I sighed as I got to driving back to the precinct. He sighed and nodded as we relaxed a little. I parked and went inside with him.

“There’s another air bender… what are the chances?” He sighed as he got to tucking our bedding under his desk again. I nodded as I dialed my mom, still in shock.

“It’s two in the morning, this better be good Mako.” She grumbled.

“Mom… we uh… got a call about a simple domestic dispute… turned out to be not so simple.” I explained.

“Topaz? What are you doing at the precinct?” She grumbled out. I swallowed hard and looked down. “Ya know what… I don’t want to know… what made it not so simple?”

“The man responsible was an air bender. And not one from air temple island.” I explained. There was a long pause on the line. “It’s a new air bender.”

“Did you bring him in?”

“No, he got away. He seemed scared of himself too.” I explained.

“I’m coming in. Call the other departments and start a manhunt.” She told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. She hung up and I dialed the other stations, alerting them to the situation.

“Make some coffee… we’ll need it.” I told Mako. He nodded and went to start it.

I walked with Mako and my mom into the temple before moving over to Tenzin and Korra. “Is Bumi playing with the kids…?” I blinked at his weird flailing.

“He started airbending last night.” Bolin grinned at us. I blinked in confusion and looked at my hands, swallowing hard. I looked at Tenzin.

“Bumi’s an air bender now?” I asked softly.

He nodded, “Appears so.”

“He’s not the only one.” My mother said as she came over. “A call came in last night and we found another.”

“I saw him airbend with my own eyes… and Mako ate door because of him.” I explained. Tenzin’s eyes lit up at that. “We weren’t able to catch him, we started a manhunt last night to find him though.”

“Another air bender…” Tenzin mused. I swallowed hard and looked at my hands again. Mako seemed to notice and headed off to the side with me to talk. I swallowed hard as we got to a private area.

“Hey what’s up?” He asked softly. I looked at him.

“I… I remember tearing something open… it’s so faint of a memory… when I was a spirit.” I whispered out. “Did… did I make the airbenders come back?” I asked softly. He blinked at that as he looked at me.

“I mean it’s possible… I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Do you think you did…?” He asked softly. I swallowed hard.

“I… I honestly have no idea.” I whispered out, looking up at him. “I’m unsure how I could even do that.”

“You were able to earthbend as a spirit… it doesn’t seem that far fetched to me.” He shrugged. I blinked at that.

“I… I what?” I looked up at him perplexed. “I could earthbend as a spirit?” I asked shocked. He nodded. I stared off at that, processing. “Huh.” He chuckled.

“Babe… if you did bring back the airbenders, I don’t see that as something to be afraid of.” He chuckled at me. “I think you being tired is what’s making you worried.”

“You did drink more coffee than I did…” I whispered out. I looked up into his eyes.

“What ya talking about?” We both looked down at Meelo and blinked at him.

“Topaz just had some trouble remembering when she was a spirit is all.” Mako told him. Meelo blinked up at us.

“She blew something up.” He told us. I paled and stared at the child.

“I um… blew something up?” I asked, now worried. He nodded.

“It was like a giant firework went off!” He grinned. “Lights went all over the city and into the mountains.” I looked at Mako and had that panicked look on my face again. He sighed as he looked at me.

“Ok… Maybe you did do… the thing.” He shrugged as he cupped my shoulder. “Shouldn’t scare you though.”

“What if bad people got it?” I pouted at him. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t worry so much. You didn’t exactly have control during that time.” He explained. I sighed and hugged him back, laying my head on his chest.

“What did Topaz do?” Meelo said a little loudly. I looked up and saw Korra come over.

“What happened?” Korra blinked. I glanced at Meelo before back at her. “Hey Meelo, go help Bumi try and airbend some more.” She shooed him off. “What’s up?” She blinked at us.

“You know how Topaz was a spirit during all of the harmonic convergence…? Well, she thinks she’s responsible for the airbenders returning.” Mako explained. Korra blinked.

“How would she be responsible for them?” Korra blinked at that.

“According to Meelo… I set off a firework that escaped into the city and over the mountains.” I pointed out. She blinked at that. “I have no memory of it… just that I popped something in a white abyss.” I told her.

“Oh… huh.” She blinked. “I mean if you did, that’s awesome.” She grinned at me. I sighed.

“What if bad people got it…?” I muttered out. She blinked at that.

“Why is that worrying you?” She blinked. “Just look at Bumi… it’s not easy to do.” She explained. I looked over at Bumi flailing wildly. “If anyone bad got it, their not going to be able to figure it out on their own.”

I sighed and pulled back from Mako. He looked at me. “You ok?” He asked softly. I nodded slowly.

“Still worried… and that I’m gonna get blamed for it.” I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Why would anyone blame you? No one knows you possibly did it… not to mention even if they did… you didn’t exactly pick and choose who got it.” Korra told me. I sighed and nodded slowly, feeling some relief from that burden. “Was your apartment hit by vines?” She asked me softly. I looked up at her.

“Yea. I’ve been staying at the precinct with Mako.” I explained.

“We do have open beds…” she suggested. I shook my head.

“It’s fine.” I whispered out. She blinked at that, looking at Mako.

“She’s not really comfortable with staying on the island after the whole… Amon kidnapping.” Mako lied for me. I nodded slowly.

“Oh… yea… I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I should have realized.”

“It’s ok.” I cracked a smile up at her. She nodded and smiled back. “The offer was still appreciated.” I took a deep breath to ease the nerves. She nodded and smiled before heading off to think on something. I sighed in relief as she left. “I hate lying to her…”

“Do you want to tell her?” Mako asked. I looked at him and hesitated. “That’s what I thought… I know it sucks… but the wound is still fresh for her.” He told me. I nodded slowly. “It May have been a while for me… but because of her memory loss… it only feels like two weeks for her.” I nodded slowly and breathed in. He led me off the island and we headed back to the city to look at apartments.

I looked at the airship and grinned, excited to go on the trip. I shifted my bag and waved at Asami. “Are there separate bedrooms in here?” I asked her.

“Of course.” She giggled at me. I smiled. “There’s enough separate rooms for all of us. There are two bunkhouses for anyone we pick up on the way.” She smiled. “Your mom know?” She asked softly.

“Yea she’s cool with it.” I giggled out before I saw Mako being dragged on board by Bolin. I smiled at Mako and he cracked a small smile at me. “There a phone onboard? I think Mako may need it.” I giggled. She laughed softly and nodded.

I followed after the boys and giggled. “Team Avatar is back together!” I giggled excitedly, smiling up at Mako. He chuckled and rubbed my head gently. I giggled up at him before I moved off to find a bedroom for myself. I hummed softly before I peeked in a room and smiled at the big bed. I went over and dropped my bag at the end of the bed.

“That’s a big bed for one person.” Asami chuckled at me. I looked over at her and smiled.

“I so badly want the stretching room.” I giggled out. She nodded and smiled.

“Not because you plan on sneaking someone in at night?” She teased. I paused at that and looked at her. “I’m kidding.” She giggled at me. I swallowed hard at that and smiled. I was though. I picked the room to share with Mako. “We’ll take off in a few minutes.” She smiled at me. “You should come see the main deck.” She gestured me to follow.

I giggled and nodded as I stepped out, seeing Bolin and Mako walking down the hall. I met Mako’s eyes and smiled as I gestured to my room before I followed Asami.

“You gonna pick a room?” Bolin asked Mako from behind me.

“I’ll grab one later.” He sighed before he caught up with us. “Pick one for yourself!” He called back. I smiled at Mako and giggled softly. He smiled back. I could feel his excitement even though he was trying to hide it. I giggled before blinking in awe at the big open area.

I ran inside and looked around, ecstatic. I ran over to the window and blinked at it, grinning wildly. I looked around outside, waving at Pema and my mom. I smiled back at Mako as he stepped up next to me.

“You realize this is going to be hard for us right?” He chuckled at me. I smiled up at him.

“They’re still our friends.” I told him, smiling. He chuckled at that.

“Yea… they are.” He smiled. “Why did you want to come?” He asked softly.

“I’ve been all over the Earth Kingdom.” I smiled. “But I’ve never been inside Ba Sing Se.” I grinned up at him. He chuckled and nodded.

“It’s not because you feel responsible for the airbenders?” He suggested. I looked out at the temple and swallowed hard. “Not because you want to make sure there aren’t any bad seeds?” He asked. I chewed on my lip. “How many times do we have to tell you… you’re not responsible for them… you didn’t choose who got it. We don’t even know if that was what you did.” He told me. I looked up at him. “Stop putting the world on your shoulders. Do this because you want to see the world… with your friends. Not due to obligations you made up for yourself.” I sighed and smiled at that.

“I am too hard on myself… huh…?” I whispered out. He gently stroked back my hair. I looked up at him. “Maybe that’s something I got from my mom.” I whispered out. He chuckled.

“She can be brutal in her criticism.” He chuckled. “I know she wasn’t exactly pleased with me when we had to tell her—“

“Tell who what?” Bolin asked with a grin as he stepped over to us. We both startled as we were pulled out of her moment.

“Having to tell my mom that Mako was staying with me in my apartment.” I blurted out.

“Who was she mad at…? You were being a good friend.” Bolin blinked.

“She thought I’d be a bad influence on her daughter.” Mako sighed as he eased into the lie we were fabricating together.

We had told my mom that we were dating after harmonic convergence. She was upset because he was known to cheat and had already broken two girl’s hearts that we were close to. She did respect our decision to stay quiet about it, for our friends’ sake. The paperwork for the department was honestly the biggest hassle that day.

“What?! You’re an amazing influence!” Bolin pouted at us. Mako sighed. I cracked a smile at that and looked up at him. I stretched and nudged Mako gently. His face lightened a little as he blinked at me.

“I think you’re a great influence on me.” I giggled at him. He blushed and smiled at me, his heart fluttering. I giggled and jumped on Bolin’s back. “Onward to find the airbenders!” I grinned wildly and pointed off into the distance.

“Airbenders!” He laughed and started running around the living area with me on his back.

“And… they’re acting like children.” Tenzin sighed at us. I giggled as I held onto Bolin, excited beyond belief.

“Let them have their fun.” Asami laughed softly as we headed off.

I flopped into bed next to Mako and smiled up at him. He chuckled as he glanced at me from the map he was looking over. I crawled over and curled up under his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

“These last few stops have been busts… but hey we’re getting closer to Ba Sing Se.” he sighed as he absently played with my hair. I nodded and kept close, relaxed. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He blinked at me before returning it.

“Take a break…” I whispered to him. He chuckled and sighed as he shifted and set the map aside.

“Fine.” He grumbled out while smiling before he pulled me closer. He gently laid me back and kissed me deeply. I returned it and giggled. He hovered over me as he cupped my waist gently, his lips gentle and soothing against mine. I gently slid my hands into his hair, relaxing into the calm makeout session.

We stayed like that for a while, just lazily kissing each other while laying in bed. We honestly lost track of time. It wasn’t heated, wasn’t hard, it was perfectly calm and relaxing. He slowly pulled back and chuckled as he looked down into my eyes. I smiled up at him as he gently stroked my cheek.

“You certainly know how to get me to relax.” He chuckled. I smiled and kissed his nose gently. He chuckled and scrunched it up. “I needed that…” he sighed softly. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” I giggled as I danced my fingers over his neck in swirling patterns. He sighed and relaxed into the touch, gently stroking over my skin.

“Why are you so comfortable to be with…?” He asked softly.

“Because I’m not an emotionally driven person?” I suggested. “And I’m an earth bender.” I grinned.

“Last part doesn’t work in your favor… my brother is an earth bender and he’s chaotic.” He chuckled at me. I giggled back and nodded.

“He’s a fun chaotic.” I shrugged. He sighed and smiled as he nodded. “I don’t know… maybe we… match?” I shrugged as I relaxed under him. He thought about it and stared off. “Korra was high energy and completely unpredictable.” I danced my fingers over his shoulder gently. “Asami was a little… fast and possessive.” I shrugged.

“Both accurate statements.” He muttered out. “But Asami isn’t like that as a friend.”

“But Korra is?” I teased with a giggle. He chuckled at that.

“Yea. But that’s why we all stick around her.” He shrugged. I giggled and nodded. He kissed my nose gently. I smiled. “But I see your point.” He chuckled. I breathed in and relaxed under him. “You don’t expect too much from me… I don’t expect too much from you… it’s…”

“Perfect.” I smiled up at him. He chuckled and nodded slowly as he kissed me again. I returned it and kept close. He stroked my cheek gently and breathed in slowly.

Neither of us registered the knock at the door before it opened. “Oh.” We both startled at the words and quickly moved from each other before looking at the person. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Tenzin said simply. Mako and I were sitting apart in the bed now, blushing madly.

“What… what do you need Tenzin?” I squeaked out as I got up and came over to him.

“I was wondering if you could reach out to Zaofu… see if there are any reports there.” He cleared his throat and looked at me. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. “I do apologize for… the interruption.”

“Sorry… I didn’t hear you knock.” I whispered out.

“It’s alright.” He smiled at us.

“Don’t tell Korra…” Mako muttered out, nervous. Tenzin blinked before slowly nodding.

“How long has this been going on?”

“After Korra left for the fire nation…” I whispered out. He nodded slowly and breathed in. “We don’t want them to think he was seeing me before…” I lowered my eyes. He nodded slowly.

“If you don’t want them to find out… it might be best to sleep in separate rooms to avoid situations like this happening again.” He told me. I swallowed hard and rubbed my arm slowly.

“After the vines… we got really used to sleeping together…” Mako told him. “It’s hard to sleep now without her.” I glanced back at him. “Just feeling her breathing in my arms sets me at ease and I fall right asleep.”

“I see.” Tenzin sighed. “Does your mother know about this relationship?” I looked up at him before nodding slowly. “It will still be easier to avoid issues if you slept separately.” I nodded solemnly and looked at the ground. “Good night.” He nodded at us before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

“Could have been worse.” Mako sighed as he laid back, sighing heavily. I nodded and looked back at him.

“He’s right though…” I whispered to him. He looked at me and breathed in. I came back over and sat next to him. “It could have been worse… it could have been Korra…” I whispered out. He looked at me before he gently pulled me back onto the bed. I gently ran my fingers over his arms as I let him. “It could have been Asami… it could have been Bolin.” I sighed out. He gently shifted me to being cuddled back into him while laying down.

“I know.” He sighed as he nuzzled into my neck and kissed my shoulder gently. I closed my eyes and breathed in. “One more night.” He whispered into my ear. “Then I’ll find my own room.” He held me against him and I relaxed into his embrace.

“Ok.” I whispered out. “I’ll contact Zaofu in the morn—“ I paused as I realized what Tenzin had asked me. I sat upright and felt panic slip right into me. “Zaofu…” I whispered out.

“Hey what’s wrong? I thought Zaofu was your home too?” He blinked at me, confused.

“My uh… ex-fiancé.” I whispered out. I felt him sit up at that and stared at my back.

“Oh… yea… that.” He whispered out. “You… you haven’t contacted Zaofu since you left…?” I shook my head and swallowed hard. He gently slid over and rubbed my back. “Anything I should know before we go?” He asked softly. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“I… um… I’m not a virgin…?” I whispered to him. He paused at that.

“I did not expect that.” He chuckled at me. “Not an issue to me though.” He shrugged. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “Was it with him?” He asked simply. I blushed and looked away. ”No…?” I shook my head. “Does _he_ know?” I shook my head. He blinked at that. “Ok, now I wanna know who.” He chuckled at me. I swallowed hard.

“I… uh… never got his name…?” I whispered out nervously. He paused at that.

“Was it consensual…?” He blinked. I nodded slowly. “How did that happen…?”

“We were in a caravan… and I… uh got really flirty after a few drinks. I initiated it, no foul play, no regret.” I told him. He blinked at that and chuckled. I smiled at his calm response. “Does that make you feel bad…?” I asked softly. “Or… inexperienced?” I rubbed the back of my head.

“No, not really.” He chuckled. “Unless it was mind-blowing, then I am screwed.” He laughed. I laughed as that put my mind at ease.

“It was enjoyable but… not perfect.” I shrugged as I smiled. He nodded and smiled.

“I know you’re afraid of going back to Zaofu… but you’ll have all of us with you. They can’t make you stay, and they’ll have to respect your decision.” He told me. “Let’s get some sleep… One more village before we get to Ba Sing Se.” he kissed my shoulder gently. I nodded slowly and laid back down with him, cuddling close.

“As long as I have you guys… I won’t be afraid.” I smiled as I nuzzled into his chest. He smiled into my hair and kept me close.

“Good.” He whispered into my hair as he gently stroked my back. “Sleep well.” He breathed softly. I smiled and settled into his chest before I passed out.

I snorted from the ramp at the performance Bolin put together to attract people, unable to hold back my laughter at Mako’s suffering. I honestly thought it was hilarious. He grumbled at me as he walked over and sat next to me on the ramp.

“Even you…?” He sighed at me.

“I’m sorry! It was just… so funny.” I couldn’t help but giggle. I nudged him gently and smiled as the crowd dispersed. “It was a great idea Bolin.”

He smiled at me. “Thanks!” He grinned at me. I leaned back and took a deep breath. Mako glanced me over and I smiled at him.

“Don’t think you can get away with laughing at me.” He smirked. I blinked and giggled before squeaking as he went for my sides, starting to tickle me. I squirmed away and moved to run up the ramp away from him before a kid showed up claiming to be an air bender.

Mako still had his hands on my waist but stopped to listen to the kid. I narrowed my eyebrows at his blatant lie and crossed my arms. He met my gaze and immediately paled at my expression.

“Let me guess…” Mako sighed as he glanced at my face. I nodded at his unfinished sentence. He sighed and watched everyone getting back on board. I watched the kid intently and he was stiff under my gaze. “Little thief, isn’t he…?” Mako asked.

“Uh-huh.” I nodded as I followed him on board, moving over to Tenzin to let him know. I paused when Korra ran outside and started attacking some men. I glanced around and saw Mako had run off and so had the kid. I moved out and got between Korra and the men. I helped the leader up and sighed. “Sorry for the confusion.” I told him.

“Topaz, what are you doing?!” Korra blinked at me. I sighed and looked at her.

“They’re police officers Korra, not criminals.” I told her, gesturing to his badge. She blinked at that. “He’s the criminal.” I told her. She blinked at me. “I was just about to tell Tenzin before these men showed up.”

“Oh.” She blinked before Mako dragged the kid back and tossed over the bag of stolen goods. I sighed and shook my head. “Why didn’t you call him out at the moment?”

“He’s a new airbender… I was giving him the benefit of the doubt.” I sighed as I crossed my arms at the kid.

“How did you know I was lying…?” He asked with a sigh.

“I’m a Beifong earth bender.” I told him. He froze at that. “I can feel your heartbeat and breathing kid, try not to lie with me. I will know.” I told him. “I’m also a police officer in Republic City.”

“So am I.” Mako told him.

“We’ll take him off your hands. You have the stolen items back.” Korra sighed at the officers. “I am so sorry for the confusion.” He was walked back on board and I sighed. I bowed my apology to the officers before I returned to the ship. I looked at Mako and breathed in. He pushed back my hair and sighed.

“We can continue the tickles after take off.” He teased gently. I cracked a smile at that and looked at him. He chuckled and looked around before pecking my lips gently. “I’ll give you a ten-second headstart.” He whispered as he pulled back. I giggled and darted the instant he said that. I heard him chuckling behind me.


	9. Home

I sighed as I stared at the radio. I had been sitting here for well over an hour just staring at it. I didn’t want to call Zaofu. I had been avoiding it for so long. The others were already off to see the queen but I stayed back… now just staring at the console.

I knew I was hesitating. I knew it was because I was scared. I knew I had to do it but… I couldn’t get myself to reach forward and do it. I swallowed hard and reached out, my hand shaking. I grabbed the radio and breathed out shakily as I tuned into a frequency for Zaofu.

“Uhm… I need to talk to Suyin Beifong. This is… this is Topaz.” I spoke out shakily through the radio.

“About time you called in.” She laughed softly into the radio. “We’ve been so worried dear.” I swallowed hard and looked down. “Are you ok? Hong has been so worried.”

“I’m… I’m ok.” I sighed as I rubbed my arm. “About Hong… um…” I whispered out.

“I know dear.” She sighed. I swallowed hard. “Why else would you have run?” She told me. I chewed on my lip. “Where did you end up going?”

“Home…” I sighed. “I’ve been working for the police in Republic City.” I told her. “I um… that’s not why I called.” I sighed.

“How’s your mother…?” She asked softly. I swallowed hard.

“She’s ok.” I sighed. “Can you tell Hong I’m sorry…?” I whispered out.

“I will. Why did you call?” She asked softly. I chewed on my lip.

“I’m helping the avatar. We’ve heard reports of airbenders popping up in the earth kingdom. We were wondering if you’ve had any reports in Zaofu.” I told her. She laughed softly.

“You sound like you’re having fun.” She laughed softly. “There’s only one we’ve found. You remember Opal?” She asked. I blinked at that.

“Opal… is an air bender?” I asked softly.

“She is.” She told me. “Does that mean you’re coming…?” She asked softly.

“After we leave Ba Sing Se… yes.” I told her.

“I look forward to seeing you, dear. I missed you.” She said gently. I sighed and swallowed hard.

“See you soon… auntie.” I smiled.

“Don’t worry about Hong. Everything has been explained and understood, long before today.” She told me. I nodded slowly.

“I… I met someone.” I told her. “I really like him… but no one else knows about us…” I sighed. “I… I really would like you to meet him, he’s so nice.” I smiled.

“I can’t wait, dear.” She laughed softly. “I’ll keep your secret, I promise.” I nodded slowly. “See you soon dear.”

“See you soon.” I sighed as I put down the radio and got up, moving out of the airship. I froze at the sight of Dai Li agents standing outside fully prepared to attack me.

“A stowaway?”

I narrowed my eyes and get ready to attack before Asami ran over. “It’s ok! She’s with us!” She smiled at them. I breathed out shakily and looked at them. She walked me past them and into a side house.

“What’s that all about?” I raised a brow.

“The Queen doesn’t like us.” She sighed. I breathed in. “She claims there are no airbenders either.” I breathed in shakily and moved with her into the house.

“We’re you able to get ahold of Zaofu?” Tenzin asked. I nodded.

“There’s one there. We’ll go after we finish up whatever’s going on here.” I sighed before looking around. “Uh… where’s Mako and Bolin…?” I raised a brow.

“Went chasing after Kai, should be back soon.” Korra grumbled. “The Queen wants us to go get something for her before she’ll actually talk to us, you coming?” She asked simply. I rubbed the back of my head.

“I guess I could.” I shrugged. She nodded and sighed.

“I don’t feel good about doing her dirty work.” Korra grumbled as she walked past us. I sighed and followed after her, only Asami following us.

“Next time you talk to her, take me with. Maybe I can threaten her into submission.” I sighed as we walked for the airship. She chuckled.

“Oh, I will.” She laughed softly. “You may knock some sense into her.”

“Can also pull some leverage being a Beifong.” I giggled softly as we stepped on board.

“So you’ve been to Zaofu?” Asami smiled at me as we headed for the console room. I nodded.

“Lived there for about ten years.” I smiled at her. She smiled back. “Why do you ask?”

“What’s it like?” She asked softly as she got to heading off. I smiled.

“Artsy.” I nodded. “It’s nice, it’s just… a little too calm for my taste.” I looked out the window.

“Calm? That would be wonderful right now.” Korra sighed. I giggled as I looked at her.

“I mean, ever since I met you it’s been hectic, so yea I get where you’re coming from.” I laughed softly. She smiled at me. “Even my fiancé was too calm for my liking. Guess that’s what I got for dating a metal bender from Zaofu I guess.” I shrugged as I watched the earth kingdom move beneath us.

“Fiancé?!” They both shouted in unison, obviously shocked. I blinked at them before realizing they didn’t know.

“Um… Mako never told you…?” I muttered out nervously. “He’s known since we all met…” I blinked at them.

“He never told us.” Asami blinked. “Why didn’t you just tell me you had a fiancé, I wouldn’t have gotten so… possessive.” She sighed.

“Because I ran away the day before the wedding?” I mentioned nervously.

“You what?!” Asami looked at me shocked. I sighed.

“I… I realized I didn’t love him. I was scared, I didn’t want to break his heart… so I… ran away… to Republic City.” I admitted. “Then I met… all of you.” I looked at them, nervously. Korra was just staring at me in disbelief. “Everything’s fine now though! Auntie told him what happened… I think…” I looked off to the side. “Hey, you’ll get to meet all my cousins!” I smiled at them, trying so hard to change the subject. My heart was full of anxiety and I didn’t like how it made my stomach twist. “Auntie had a lot of kids…”

“You ran away from your own wedding? Jeez, you must have been terrified.” Korra blinked as she looked off. “Only time I saw you seriously scared was when you showed up as a spirit on Harmonic Convergence.”

“Yea…” I whispered as I looked away. They both stared at me then.

“You were more scared before you ran away?” Korra yelled in shock. I nodded slowly. “Oh my god.” She whispered as she started pacing. I sighed and lowered my head.

“Guys we’re here.” Asami sighed as she started taking us down. I rubbed my arm nervously. If they were taking that news badly, I couldn’t imagine how they’d take the news of me dating Mako… it only made my anxiety worse.

I got out with them and grumbled at the guards waiting for us. Korra went to talk with them. I waited at the ramp and sighed before feeling a rumbling in the distance of vehicles approaching. Fast. I immediately went on alert and whistled to Korra and Asami as the guards paused in their tracks.

I immediately disabled a few men as the others circled around Korra and Asami. I grabbed one and pulled them out of sight of the guards. “It’s the citizens gold, isn’t it? She’s extorting you?” I asked softly. He blinked at me confused.

“Yes… how…?” He blinked at me. I put a finger to my lips.

“I suggest you start a rebellion, rather than try to go at these outposts individually. You didn’t hear it from me.” I whispered as I let him go. “Now go.” I gestured him to follow after the others as they were scared off. He nodded his thanks before bolting with them. I came back over to Korra and Asami. “She’s extorting them.” I sighed as I looked at the spilled gold.

“Kinda guesses that.” Korra sighed. “Where did you go?”

“I may have suggested a rebellion…” I shrugged as I got to cleaning up the gold and moving it into the ship.

“You… you are such a sneaky little worker.” She laughed happily. I smiled and got it securely stored before Asami took us back. I breathed in shakily as we landed quickly and transferred over the money. I stood next to Korra, my arms crossed as I glared at the woman in front of us.

“Who’s this?” The queen growled at me.

“Topaz Beifong.” I growled out. She froze at that. “I have citizenship here in Ba Sing Se, through my grandmother.” I told her. “Tell us the truth this time, where are the airbenders?” I growled.

“There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se.” she spat. I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing she was lying. I glanced at Korra and she nodded. I moved off with the girls back to the house and grumbled. I got inside with them and glanced over at Mako confused by his lack of scarf.

“Where have you been…?” I raised a brow at them.

“You wouldn’t believe it! We accidentally got stuck in the lower ward and met our dad's family! Met our grandmother too! It was amazing!” Bolin grinned at me. I took a deep breath and looked between them before around.

“Where’s Kai…?” I blinked.

“He was taken by the Dai Li.” Mako sighed. I froze at that. “They’ve been kidnapping citizens who became airbenders and putting them into some secret army.”

“So we plan a jailbreak.” I pointed out.

“We need to find them first.” Korra sighed. I looked at her.

“Also, when I told you I had a fiancé, it wasn’t a secret Mako, why didn’t you tell them about it?” I looked at him confused. He froze at that and looked at me. His heart started beating in panic. “The one in Zaofu, the one I ran away from.” I told him. His heartbeat calmed a bit at the clarification.

“It never came up…” he admitted. I sighed.

“I thought you all knew…” I sighed. Everyone was staring at me in shock. “I thought that’s why everyone wasn’t pushing me to call Zaofu sooner…” I sighed. “So why didn’t you?”

“We weren’t in a rush.” Tenzin explained. I rubbed the back of my neck as they discussed possibilities on the air bender issue before there was a knock at the door. I blinked at the feeling before I moved over to answer it. Bolin was panicking to hide Pabu as I opened the door.

“Mom… what are you doing here?” I blinked at her.

“I’m taking Korra back to Republic City.” She sighed as she stepped in. “It’s not safe for her anymore.” I blinked in confusion.

“What happened…?” I asked softly.

“Someone powerful is out to get her, what else is there?” She muttered out.

“No I’m not leaving, I have to see this through.” Korra demanded. “I came to find airbenders, I’m going to find the airbenders.”

“Fine, where are they?” My mother conceded. I paused at that. That wasn’t like her… it must be really serious.

“I’m a secret prison. We have to find it first.”

“I’ll take Jinora to Lake Lougai.” Tenzin stated. I nodded.

“Your sticking with me Avatar.” My mother muttered out.

“Mom, I’m sure I could have done well enough to protect her if you had just called.” I blinked at her.

“Not in this situation.” She told me. I froze at that. What could be so bad that she had to come personally? I glanced at Mako and he seemed to understand my panic. “Let’s get the airbenders and go, I’d feel much better if you were safely in Republic City.”

I waved off Tenzin and the newly free airbenders as they took his bison to the temple. I headed onboard the aircraft with everyone.

“Where to next?” My mom sighed.

“Zaofu.” I said simply as I moved to the console to take us there.

“No. We’re not going there.” She growled. I narrowed my eyes back at her.

“We’re going for an Airbender.” I growled at her. “End of discussion mom.” I sighed as I got us going, relaxed. It didn’t take me long to get us to the dock and ported. I headed out with them and smiled at my teacher. ”Master Aiwei.” I bowed to him respectfully.

“Ahh Topaz, welcome home.” He bowed back to me. I giggled softly. “That uniform suits you.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at him. “Is that everyone?” He asked.

“Yup.” Korra answered. I glanced back at her before smiling and following him. I relaxed as we got on the train.

“So… you grew up here?” Mako asked as the doors shut behind us. I nodded and smiled up at him. It started to move and I relaxed as the sights surrounded us. He blinked in shock and watched out the window.

“Wait till you see where I actually was raised, this is just the town.” I looked around, smiling. He blinked at me as Aiwei talked with Korra and Bolin about the city. “Auntie knows about us.” I whispered to him as I looked out the window. “I trust her to keep the secret.” I told him.

“Are we going to meet her?” He asked softly. I nodded and smiled. “Is she going to be mad at you?”

“No… she’s going to be more upset at my mom for not coming with us to the house.” I sighed. He chuckled at that and nodded. “Master Aiwei already knows you lied.” I told him. He blinked at me. “He’s like me.” I smiled up at him.

“A blood bender?” He asked. I laughed softly and shook my head.

“He can feel the smallest of changes in heart rate and breathing.” I told him. He smiled at that. “He taught me how to focus it and understand it.” I glanced back at him with a smile. “He didn’t like it when I started feeling his own secrets so he sent me to train with the soldiers in the barracks.” I sighed. He looked at me confused.

“His own secrets…?” He asked. I nodded and looked up at the house coming into view.

“There it is. Auntie’s house.” I smiled as I pointed to it. His jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry… when were you going to mention your family was rich?” He laughed nervously. I giggled at him.

“The Beifong family are nobles of the earth kingdom. Of course, we have money. Granny Toph didn’t like using it is all. So Auntie got a good chunk to found this city. Mom turned down a lot of it but took some when I was born.” I explained. He blinked in shock. I smiled as the train came to a stop. I smiled as Aiwei led us out and into the main room where auntie was practicing. I ran over and hugged her, smiling before I helped her blossom the flower.

“Oh, sweetheart I’ve missed you!” She giggled at me as she called rehearsal to an end. I hugged her tightly and giggled happily. “Oh well look at that. I haven’t heard you this happy in years.” She smiled before walking with me over to my friends. “You must be Topaz’s friends: Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Bolin, and Mako. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You do your homework.” Asami blinked. Aiwei leaned to her ear and told her how we weren’t actually alone.

“Why did you lie when Aiwei asked if you were alone?” She asked firmly. Korra blinked in shock.

“Wait, how did he know?” She blinked.

“I can feel heartbeats and breathing, even the slightest changes.” He explained.

“Oh like Topaz.” Korra laughed nervously.

“I taught her, so yes.” He nodded. Korra froze at that.

“You… you taught her?” She blinked at him.

“Correct.” Aiwei nodded. “Who else is with you?”

“My mom is on board. She really doesn’t want to be here.” I sighed. Aiwei nodded.

“Oh, I’d love to say hi to Lin, where is she?”

“On the airship.” Korra explained. “You know her? I thought Topaz came here alone.”

“She did.” She blinked. “Did Lin not mention me…?”

“She’s not really the type to share her past.” Bolin pointed out.

“Of course.” She sighed.

“How do you know here…?” Korra asked.

“Lin is my sister.” She blinked at her. “Topaz did you not tell them?” She asked shocked.

“Surprise…?” I smiled sheepishly. She sighed and smiled. “I told Mako.” I shrugged. “I’m gonna go find the twins.” I waved at her. “You guys can go talk to mom, I’ll see you in a bit.” I waved them off as I headed into the compound. I smiled as I found them playing and I jumped in, quickly kicking the disk into a goal and I giggled.

“Topaz!” Wei grinned at me. I giggled and waved at him.

“You’re back.” Wing laughed as they both came over.

“Ready to get your butts handed to you?” I giggled at them before I hugged both of them.

“You should probably go see Huan first. He really missed you.” Wei told me. I nodded and smiled.

“Yea like he’d admit it.” Wing laughed as they got back to playing. I headed for the garden and looked around at all the sculptures. I sighed softly at the memories I had here. I smiled at Huan with his back to me staring at a piece of metal. I giggled softly and came over.

“Hey, Huan.” I said softly. He turned around and looked at me before gently smiling.

“Topaz. Mom said you’d be back.” He sighed as he pulled me over. ”What do you think? Be honest.” He asked curiously as he showed me his sculpture. I blinked at it.

“Um… can I make one…?” I asked softly. He nodded and pulled me to a pile of scraps. I breathed in and shifted it towards me, morphing it more fluidly than he had, creating a swirling metal sculpture. I used the image of the spirit portal to pull inspiration from before I got it how I wanted.

“Wow…” he sighed softly, a smile on his face. “Why’d you choose to grow up and be a police officer when you can make stuff like this?” He chuckled at me. I sighed and smiled before it faded.

“I… I wanted to make a difference.” I sighed. He looked at me before gently cupping my shoulder. I looked up at him. “I didn’t feel like I could do that here, locked up inside these walls.” I lowered my head. He nodded slowly and sighed.

“Do you… make a difference?” He asked simply. I looked up at him.

“I think so.” I smiled. He smiled.

“Then don’t beat yourself up about it.” He told me. I sighed and closed my eyes before relaxing. “You’re granny’s prodigy, don’t go beating yourself up because you chose to follow your heart.”

“Thanks.” I sighed softly before looking at my statue. “Do you really like it?” I asked softly.

“It’s amazing.” He chuckled softly. I smiled at that. I looked at it and gently tweaked a spot before relaxing. “Better.” He chuckled at me. I nudged him gently and giggled. ”What about mine?” He asked. I looked over to it and blinked at Auntie showing everyone this way.

“It looks like a banana, you may need to tweak it a bit more.” I told him as I came over. “What was your idea?” I asked softly as I looked at it.

“Harmonic convergence, rebirth.” He told me. I nodded and tilted my head before I adjusted it with my fluidity of the metal. “Ahh, I see.” He nodded as he watched me.

“Not as much a banana now.” I smiled.

“Whoa! That’s so cool Topaz!” Bolin grinned at me. I turned and looked at him with a smile. “That one doesn’t look like any of the others.” I looked over to the one I made and breathed out slowly.

“That’s because she made it.” Huan said as he went to tweaking the one we were standing next to. “She’s a prodigy at everything she touches.” He smiled at me. I smiled back, relaxed.

“Awe thanks.” I giggled softly.

“Let’s go introduce your friends to Opal.” My aunt smiled at me. I nodded and moved with them to the rest of the gardens. I looked up and stopped in my tracks when I saw Hong. I felt my heart sink and I couldn’t breathe as we stared at each other. The others had moved past me but now Mako had noticed me stopping. He came over and looked at me before following my eyes.

“That him…?” He asked softly. I slowly nodded and lowered my eyes, feeling the metal around me crinkling. “Deep breaths Topaz.” He whispered as he cupped my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut before I lashed out, metal plates exploding into shards and freezing in place around us. He paused and looked around, seeing we were surrounded by sharp spikes all over.

“Topaz.” My aunt came over and cleared the debris, pushing it away. She gently led me away and inside. Tears came pouring down before I screamed out angrily, the walls crinkling in on us. I fell to my knees and started to cry. “Topaz… you need to breathe.” She told me. I whimpered and gripped my hair tightly. “Breath Topaz please.” She whispered as she rubbed my back. I took a deep breath and everything stopped being so loud around me. She gently rubbed my back and looked at me worried. “I thought you had gotten past this…” she whispered out.

“I… I lost my bending… unblocked my chi, then got my bending back…” I sighed softly. “I thought I had it under control… but I don’t.” I whispered out shakily. She gently held me as she rubbed my back. “I still have nightmares… of what I did to you…” I sobbed.

“Sweetheart, I do not blame you. You did not do it on purpose.” She whispered. “Everything is fine now.” She told me. “You need to stop blaming yourself for something you did years ago while you were a child.” I sniffed as I cried. “You’re a prodigy just like your grandmother… you can do so much good with the new form you’ve created. You can control it.”

“I can’t use it. It’s illegal.” I whispered out, looking up at her. “Even if I could form some good use from it, it’s illegal to practice.” She sighed softly as she rubbed my back.

“He’s cute.” She smiled at me. I looked at her and sniffed. “Mako. He’s cute and he seems to care for you a lot.” She told me. I laughed through my tears before turning and leaning into her, crying softly. She held me and rubbed my back. “Does he make you happy…?”

“So much.” I whispered out. She nodded.

“I’m glad to hear.” She whispered to me. I sniffed and kept leaned to her. “I think he’s wonderful.”

“She’s my daughter Su.” My mother grumbled at us. I looked up at her and sniffed.

“Let it go Lin.” My aunt sighed. I sniffed and stared down, my hands shaking. “You don’t know why she just freaked out. I do.” She sighed. “It’s not a matter of who’s her mother, it’s a matter of who knows the problem.”

“I’m just going to end this argument now and take her from both of you.” Mako sighed as he came into the hall and picked me up. I clung to him, breathing in shakily. “I had it under control. You didn’t have to freak out like that. Nor did you have to start an argument over her.” He sighed at Su before taking me away to sit in private with him. I sniffed and held onto him. I nuzzled into his neck and closed my eyes.

“Thanks.” I whispered. He sighed and sat down on a couch, holding me close. “I miss your scarf.” I sighed.

“I can get another one.” He chuckled at me.

“It wouldn’t be the same.” I sighed. He rubbed my back gently. He sighed.

“I understand that.” He kissed my head gently. “It’ll take some getting used to.” He nodded. I nodded slowly and kept close. He rubbed my back gently. “Just breath.” He whispered. I nodded and took a few deep breaths for him, letting each out slowly. “Your cousins seem pretty cool.” He chuckled softly. I smiled.

“They are.” I sighed softly. “They feel a lot like siblings though… since I grew up with them.” I shrugged. He nodded and kept rubbing my back.

“Bolin really likes Opal.” He sighed softly.

“He does…?” I looked up at him, breathing in deeply.

“Yea and she seems to like him as well.” He chuckled softly. “They’re oblivious as usual.” He sighed as he looked at me. “Dinner should be ready soon… you wanna go?” He asked softly. I took a deep breath before cuddling closer to him.

“Few more minutes.” I whispered out. He chuckled and nodded. “You’re gonna love the food…” I whispered out.

“Oh, yea?” He chuckled at me.

“Auntie has a personal chef who cooks amazing food.” I whispered. He chuckled and nodded.

“Didn’t expect Korra to be the _not rich one_ of the girls I’ve dated.” He laughed softly. I smiled.

“My family is rich, not me.” I sighed, nuzzling him gently. He nodded and chuckled. “I’m good to go have dinner now.” I whispered. He nodded and smiled as he got up with me and walked me to the dining room. He kept his hand on my back to help me stay calm.

I stepped into the room and took a seat, looking up at the chef setting down food for each place. He smiled at me and came over. “It’s been a while Ms. Topaz. I can make your favorite dessert if you’d like.” He offered with a smile.

“I would actually love that.” I smiled up at him. I glanced at Mako as he sat next to me. “Can you make two?” I smiled at him.

“Of course.” He chuckled as everyone else came in and sat down. “And I did hear you were coming so I made yours extra spicy.” He whispered to me before moving up to stand in front of Su to tell everyone about the dish. I smiled and looked down at my food, feeling that old comfort returning.

“Personalized dishes?” Mako chuckled at me. I looked at him and smiled.

“It’s… normal here.” I sighed as I started to pick at my food. I honestly didn’t like the feeling of being so comfortable right now. Especially with all the extravagance. I swallowed hard before I took a bite and stared at my food, starting to feel the anxiety in the room through my feet. I lifted my feet off the floor and tucked them under me. It immediately got Mako’s attention and he looked at me concerned.

I closed my eyes as I ate, tuning out the arguments in the room. I was used to it. I blinked as Bolin nudged me from beside me. I looked up at him before looking over where he was pointing. I stared immediately at Varrick and just completely paused. His eyes met mine and he froze mid-sentence.

“Oh…! Topaz… what are… what are you doing here?” He blinked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and instantly his chair coiled around him and held him in place without me even moving a muscle.

“Topaz, let him go.” Suyin sighed at me. I looked to her then to him.

“No.” I stated firmly. “He framed Mako.” I pointed out. “He stole property goods of Asami’s, tried to steal her company too. He was also attempting war profiteering.” I told her. “He has Six more years till I’ll let him out of restraints.” I pointed out.

“That’s all in the past now! I swear! I’m sorry for framing you!” Varrick begged as he looked at Mako.

“Oh did I also mention he conned and manipulated Bolin into being a total asshole?” I pointed out, looking at Bolin pointedly. He instantly shrunk under my gaze. “Bribed an official?” I looked over at Varrick again. “Six years was being lenient.” I growled out.

“Topaz enough.” Suyin barked at me. I visibly flinched and she let him go. I stared down at my food and swallowed hard. “He’s under our jurisdiction here.” She sighed at me. “Our rules apply, not Republic City.”

“Doesn’t make him any less of a criminal.” My mother grumbled out. I picked at my food again and tried to block them out again. I closed my eyes to focus inward as I ate again. I jumped a little when the door slammed shut. I looked up and was visibly trembling. Mako gently took my hand under the table and laced his fingers with mine. His thumb gently rubbed over my hand and I closed my eyes again to focus on the sensation.

“Can I try a bite of yours?” Mako asked softly. I looked over to him before nodding and sliding it to him. He leaned over and took a piece before eating it.

“Ok, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room or not?” Korra asked bluntly I looked up at her and blinked. “Why didn’t Topaz tell us about you guys?”

“She didn’t…?” Suyin blinked. I swallowed hard and looked down at my food.

“You have all this amazing life and she ran away from it? Why?” Korra blinked. “If I grew up here I would never leave.” She laughed softly.

“She needed to spread her wings.” Suyin explained. “I’m still shocked she never mentioned us.” She looked over at me and I looked at her sheepishly.

“I ran away from home… what was I supposed to say? Oh hey, I used to be super rich but I decided to run to the ghettos of Republic City because I had things too good?” I suggested nervously. “Or… that I was afraid of being stuck somewhere doing nothing my entire life?” I swallowed hard as I squeaked. I looked down at my food.

“It was ok you left.” Suyin told me. I looked at her and swallowed hard.

“It wasn’t okay that I came in the first place.” I admitted. Her smile faded at that. “I got… _everything_ I wanted when I came here… and did I ever feel anything? No.” I explained. “I was numb the entire time I lived here. The entire time.” I breathed out. “I never felt grateful, I was a spoiled brat who was told I was the prodigy, that I was going to advance the fate of benders… and I didn’t do anything about it?” I suggested. “I had the world on my shoulders and I didn’t even flinch… I stood in line.” I turned my eyes to Aiwei. “I kept my mouth shut.” I looked at Suyin. “And even though I was told I was a prodigy like my grandmother, I… I never felt like it was okay to leave.” I could hear my heart beating in my head at this point and I knew I was moments away from a panic attack. “I felt trapped.” I felt a tear run down my cheek and I stared at my food again.

“Sweetie why didn’t you say anything…?” Suyin asked worried but I didn’t even process her words.

“I hate… how all of you lie to each other… just so everyone can put on a fake smile and feel like a family.” I whimpered out, feeling my chest tighten. “It’s why, even though I’ve been gone for a while, I still pulled my feet off the floor, so I didn’t have to feel every lie, every minute change in emotion. Every hidden frustration…” I was starting to breathe faster. “I was so tired of knowing everything… about everyone…”

Mako quickly picked me up and carried me out as I started to hyperventilate. I curled into him, holding onto him tightly as I shook. He found a secluded room and took me inside as he held me. I buried my head into his chest as I shook, tears pouring down but not a sound came out. He sat down with me on the floor and rocked me as he rubbed my back and hair.

I clung to him for what felt like hours. I felt so broken like I’d just cracked open the root of all my issues here. Maybe it wasn’t the arranged marriage that had been the problem, though it was probably my breaking point. I breathed in shakily and squeezed my eyes shut.

“Was that last part really true…?” He asked quietly. I sniffed and nodded as I clung to him. “Topaz… families have issues but they push through them, it’s normal…” he explained to me. “I know they’re your only reference point… and there’s seven of them… things can get a little rocky.” He told me. “I’ve had plenty of fights with Bolin, points where I thought he was an idiot, knew he was wrong…” he sighed. “But arguments don’t make us any less brothers.” He explained. I nuzzled into his neck for comfort and swallowed hard. “That doesn’t make them any less of a family.”

“I don’t trust Aiwei since he sent me to the barracks to train…” I whispered out, shaking still. “I can feel his secrets like their a floodgate about to break.” I choked out. “Always under constant bubbling pressure…” I whimpered out. He shushed me gently and held me tighter. “Baatar Jr… he… he’s constantly on edge around his parents.” I whimpered out.

“People… are allowed to have secrets and that’s ok.” He whispered to me. “We’re hiding one pretty poorly right now, so we have no right to judge others for holding them.” He told me. I sniffed and clung to him. “Let’s just try to relax and enjoy the break from traveling. Maybe you can show me around Zaofu?” He suggested. I sniffed and started to relax a bit more. “Maybe you can kick some sense into Bolin and help him try metal bending.” He chuckled. “He’s been wanting to do it all his life, admired it for ages… but he won’t get up the courage to try it.” He told me. I slowly loosened my grip on him and sunk into his warmth. He drew circles on my back with his fingers, calming me down efficiently. “You taught him how to earth sense.” He smiled at me. “He trusted you to teach him.” I sighed softly.

“What about all the tension and aggression from my mom…?” I whispered out. “And why the hell is Varrick here?!” I squeaked out. He sighed as he held me. “Why is auntie harboring him?” I pouted. “He incited a civil war!” I whimpered out.

“I know but we don’t get to judge that right here.” He told me. I nuzzled him gently. “We ignore him. It’s not our place to do anything about it.” He sighed. “But trust me, I wanna punch him just as much as you.” I sighed out in relief at hearing that. He chuckled at me. “What you really think I agreed with your aunt on that?”

“I hoped you didn’t.” I admitted. He chuckled.

“I agree with you.” He told me. He sighed as he held me. “I liked the spicy rendition of dinner better.” He whispered into my ear to try and cheer me up. I smiled and nuzzled him gently. He chuckled softly and stroked my hair gently. “What’s this dessert you are apparently missing out on?” He chuckled at me. I pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes with a small smile. He gently brushed back my hair and smiled.


	10. Guilt

I stepped out to the training area the next morning and looked at all the meteorites. I smiled and called a piece of the meteorite to me, feeling it in my hands. It had been so long since I had touched them. I sat down on the steps and gently played with the piece of meteorite and swallowed hard. I stretched it out into separate pieces, turning them into long thin needles.

I felt Bolin watching me and I looked over to him. “Bolin… stop making up excuses and come over here.” I sighed at him. He grumbled and came over to me. He sat across from me before I returned the meteorite to its original shape and held it out to him. “Try it.” I looked at him. He looked it over curiously before he got to trying it out. I watched him carefully.

“I’ve been trying for years…” he sighed out. “I’ve never been able to do it…”

“There are other rare forms of earth bending as well.” I told him. “If you can’t figure out metal bending… you could be proficient in another.” I watched him as he kept trying to figure it out. “Remember when I taught you how to see with your feet?” I asked softly.

“Yea it’s been really useful actually.” He smiled at me. I smiled back.

“Remember when I told you to focus on the vibrations in the water…?” I breathed in. He nodded slowly. “Focus on the small particles within the metal. Meteors are unique as the particles of earth inside it are a bit easier to feel then in refined metal.” I told him. He nodded slowly and looked at it, breathing in. “Remember… it took Toph a while to fully master it the way it’s seen today.” He looked at me at that. “She only figured it out when she was taken hostage by some assholes.” I sighed. He chuckled at that. I pulled another piece to me and looked at it. “As long as you try and know what to look for, nothing is going to stop you.” I smiled at him.

“Thanks for that.” He smiled at me as he looked at the meteorite. “See I read about the fine particles but no matter how hard I tried… I couldn’t figure it out.” I nodded and gently cupped his hands around the meteorite.

“Close your eyes…” I whispered to him. He blinked at me before doing as I told him. I smiled. “Now feel the meteorite in your hand. Just feel it.” I told him. “It’s covered in imperfection.” I breathed out. “These imperfections… that’s earth.” I told him and gently opened his hands. “Focus on the imperfections, I’ll focus on the metal.” I smiled at him. His face scrunched up in confusion. “Just do it.” I giggled at him.

I closed my eyes and focused with him, straining as I focused fully on the metal in the meteorite and pushed aside the pull of the earth embedded in it. I exhaled slowly and pulled from his hands and he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and looked at the now separated entities. I blinked at the pure metal in my control and realized what I had just done.

“Did… did you just bend pure metal…?” He looked at me in shock. I looked at it and breathed in shakily. I looked at him then. His hands were filled with earth fragments that he’d pulled out. I looked at the metal that flowed freely in my control.

“I Uh…” I blinked in shock. I put it back together and sent it back to the meteorite on display. “I need to go find some platinum.” I squeaked out.

“Wait did I just metal bend?” He asked confused.

“No… you uh still just earth bended. Sorry.” I sighed out. “Um…. We could try sand or lava maybe?” I suggested to him.

“Lava?” He blinked in shock but smiled. “That sounds cool but terrifying to attempt.” He laughed nervously. I smiled.

“I’d suggest crystals but we don’t really have any here.” I shrugged. He sighed and nodded. “I’m also not entirely sure how to do lava bending.” I admitted. “Only ever read about it.” I smiled at him. “We can try out sand though. I know how to do that.” I giggled softly.

“You truly are an earth bending prodigy.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at that.

“Apparently more than I thought.” I chewed on my lip.

“Wait.” He blinked. “Is that how you blood bend too? By feeling the small particles of metal in the body?” He asked. I nodded slowly. “It’s just metal bending to an extreme?” I giggled at that.

“I mean you could call it that yea.” I giggled at him. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. ” Let's go to the rock garden. Try out sand bending.” I smiled as I stood up.

“Ok cool.” He chuckled at me as he got up and moved with me. I smiled as I led him to the rock garden. I smiled at the sand and relaxed. I looked at him and smiled before I spotted a guard. I went over to him slowly as I let Bolin explore the sandpit.

“Hey, do you have some platinum cuffs?” I asked softly. He blinked at me before handing them to me. “Thank you. I’ll make sure you get a new pair if I screw them up.” I smiled at him as I moved back to Bolin. “Ok same concept as metal but the small pieces are bigger and not hidden.” I told him as I held the cuffs close.

“He just gave them to you?” He asked shocked as he looked at the cuffs. I giggled and smiled.

“I’m a Beifong.” I giggled as I looked at the sand around me. “The only trick with sand is it doesn’t keep a solid form. It’s more fluid.” I told him as I pulled some up, my stance a bit more gentle as I played with it. “It feels more like what I would think is water bending.” I smiled at him. He watched me carefully, studying it. I pulled him over gently and smiled. I gently started guiding his hands as I relaxed. “Since it’s earth you don’t really need to focus like you tried with metal bending.”

“Are you gonna try and bend platinum?” He asked curiously. I nodded and stepped back to let him have the room to try and practice. I sat on a boulder and looked at the cuffs before I swallowed hard. I chewed on my lip and closed my eyes as I focused on the cuffs. I shut off the world around me and focused even harder. I whimpered and could feel metal around me crunching up before something clicked. I shot my eyes open and saw the platinum was now crinkled and deformed. Bolin was now staring at me in awe.

“You just metal bent platinum.” He squeaked out in total admiration. I stared at it in awe before I pushed again and it deformed to my movements. He screamed shrilly in awe. I swirled it up and turned it into a beautiful flower. “Wow…” he laughed in awe, blushing. I cleared my throat at him and he quickly looked away. “Sorry, I’m just absolutely in awe at you. You’re making history right in front of me!” I looked at the platinum flower in my hand and breathed in shakily, smiling.

“I… I guess I am.” I sighed out as I ran my fingers over it slowly.

“You’re definitely a different breed of bender.” Mako chuckled as he walked over. I looked up at him and smiled. “You two just missed out on a massive argument and fight between Su and Lin.” I sighed.

“Of course there was.” I sighed.

“What are you two doing? Other than making flowers out of metal?” Mako chuckled.

“She made the flower. And it’s not just any metal… it’s _platinum_.” Bolin smiled. Mako blinked at me and slowly smiled.

“Stop making up new bending.” He laughed at me. I giggled and smiled at him. “Did you figure it out, Bolin?”

“No… she figured out pure metal bending instead.” Bolin pointed out. “Came over here to try out sand bending instead.” He smiled at me. I looked down at the flower and breathed out shakily.

“I… I shouldn’t share this with anyone…” I whispered out.

“What why not?” Bolin blinked at me in shock. “You just perfected an art!” He grinned.

“Then what would we use to cuff metal benders if they figured this out?” I suggested.

“I seriously think you’re the only one who could.” Mako pointed out. I sighed before shrugging in agreement and smiled. I sighed as I stared at it.

“Well Opal, you excited?” I smiled at her as I walked to the airship docks.

“Beyond excited.” She smiled at me. “I missed having these talks with you…” she sighed out. I looked at her and breathed in. “It was like I had a sister again…”

“Hey, once we meet you up at the air temple, we can have talks like that again, ok?” I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded as she looked at the airship. I hugged her tightly and breathed in, relaxed. “You’re gonna be awesome up there. I promise.” I whispered to her.

“Thank you.” She whispered out. I smiled and pulled back, letting her get on the airship. I stepped back to Mako’s side and stared up at it as she got on and it sealed up to leave.

“You two get along well.” He chuckled at me. I smiled and held myself as I watched it go.

“We always have. She’s Bolin’s age.” I smiled. “So I could say you and I had parallel relationships?” I giggled up at him. He chuckled at me.

“I mean, I guess.” He chuckled as he watched my family disperse back to the tram, followed by Asami, Bolin, and Korra. “Wanna catch the next tram? Have some time to just breathe?” He asked softly.

“I’d like that actually.” I smiled up at him. He nodded and rubbed my back as the metal petals started to close. I glanced back and saw the first tram leaving. I breathed in before I leaned to him, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and kept me close. “What would you do if it was Bolin going off…?” I asked softly.

“Make sure he’s up for it…” he told me as he rubbed my side. “Then send him off.” I nuzzled him gently. “I’d be a little sad but I’d be proud of him for picking a path.”

“Ok, then what I’m feeling is normal.” I giggled out. He chuckled at that and squeezed me to his side gently. I felt him look back before he gently shifted me upright.

“Next tram is here.” He told me. I nodded and moved with him to it, stepping inside with him. I took a seat with him and leaned to him as we got moving. He gently kissed my head as he played with my hair. “The City is really beautiful.” He whispered to me. I nodded and smiled.

“Stay with me tonight?” I asked softly, looking up at him.

“Of course.” He chuckled out. I smiled at him and breathed in his warmth. The rest of the ride to the compound was quiet and relaxing.

When we got out we walked to my room and made sure no one saw him come into my room. “Hope Bolin doesn’t freak out.” He chuckled as he started to get into clothes he’d be comfortable sleeping in. I smiled at him as I moved behind a screen and stripped-down, pulling on a nightgown.

I stepped out and looked at him smiling. He chuckled and gently pulled me closer, stroking my cheek gently. I rested my hands on his chest and looked up at him. “Absolutely beautiful.” He whispered before he kissed me gently. I returned it and relaxed in his arms, my hands slowly sliding up to drape around his neck.

He gently picked me up and carried me to the bed, never breaking the kiss. I relaxed entirely in his arms as he laid me on the bed before he joined me. He pulled the blanket up over us before I waved my hand and turned out the lights using my metal bending. He chuckled against my lips as he deepened it, pulling me closer. I breathed him in as I relaxed into his arms.

He slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes, stroking my cheek gently. “Get some rest. We head out tomorrow.” He whispered to me. I nodded and nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in. He held me in his arms and I fell asleep with him, our legs intertwining.

I startled awake at Bolin screaming next door that “they have Korra” I shot out of bed with Mako and ran out with him. I spotted the figures and launched myself at them, even if I was half awake I was still stronger than they expected.

I fought hard and back bended the earth bender before I launched myself at them with the wires I had been thrown. I drove my foot for the firebenders head, wincing at the burn from the flames hitting me before I kicked her back.

I landed in the middle and looked at them all, taking a deep breath and started to work overtime in dodging and fighting hand to hand as the earth bender created lava around us. The air bender tried to wrap my head in wind but I broke free and flung him out to the guards on attack.

I closed my eyes and let my seismic sense work for me as I kept working against them. I inhaled and rose lava up and spun it into a spear before launching it at the air bender.

I felt water wrap around my head and I shot my eyes open and kicked the woman back into the metal, making it drop the water on my head. I was trying to get to Korra but they were fighting desperately to keep me from her. I saw Korra get saved and I breathed out before I punched the earth bender square in the face, glaring. He growled at me and tried to bury me in his lava. I spun and cut it off before I was stabbed in the back with a dart.

I whimpered in pain as I collapsed and smoke covered us before I was picked up and carried off. I whimpered and passed out. 

* * *

**_“Where’s Topaz?” Mako asked worried after the smoke cleared and the lava cooled. He ran over and looked around confused and panicked. She was just right here! How could she be gone? He looked around the courtyard confused. How did they get away with her?_ **

**_“Did… did she Lava bend? You guys all saw that right? Wasn’t just me?” Bolin blinked as he came over and looked around with Mako._ **

**_“She’s mastered things before with example, I don’t see why she couldn’t again.” Su sighed as she looked at Korra still passed out. “I’m curious as to why they took her… if they were after Korra, why take a metal bender?”_ **

**_Mako didn’t care why, she was gone again._ **

* * *

I slowly woke up and looked over, seeing the Airbender sitting with his back to me. I looked around confused and unable to move.

“Your Toph’s granddaughter.” I looked over at the Airbender again and swallowed hard. “A prodigy as well from what I hear.” He chuckled.

“Who are you?” I whispered out.

“I am Zaheer.” He told me. I paused at that and looked up at the cave ceiling, still unable to move. “And you’re Topaz.”

“How do you know me…?” I whispered out. He chuckled.

“How do I _not_ know you?” He asked softly. “The earth bender who can blood bend outside of the full moon.” He chuckled. “A metal bender who can bend platinum.” I froze at that. How did _he_ know that? “Who had never moved lava before, but upon seeing it for the first time, mastered it.” He chuckled at me. “A bender born between worlds, who gave me my bending.” I paled and felt that dread in me, that guilt.

I swallowed hard. “What do you want?” I squeaked out. He chuckled.

“I want the avatar.” He told me. I swallowed hard at that. “But since you can bend platinum, and psychic bend, you pose a lot of issues for us.” He told me.

“Who are you people…?” I swallowed hard.

“We are the Red Lotus.” He told me before he started to meditate. I looked over at the two women and the man watching me carefully.

“We’ll keep you paralyzed. You can be sure of that.” The fire bender muttered out before I whimpered as I was shot with another dart by the waterbender.

I woke up again and looked over blinking at us being on a truck now. I looked over and saw Mako and Bolin were chained up.

“Topaz, you’re awake.” Mako sighed in relief.

“Why does everyone keep kidnapping me…?” I whispered out. He sighed as he looked at me. “Are you guys ok…?”

“We’re ok.” He sighed out. I swallowed hard and looked over to Zaheer at the wheel.

“Gag them, we’re getting close.” He told them. I grumbled as I was gagged by the earthbender then Mako and Bolin were gagged. I looked at Mako and sighed as Zaheer talked to the guard before we moved into the inner ring. I looked at Mako, worried, and scared. “Ghazan carry our metalbender friend.” He chuckled at me. I glared at him as I was picked up and carried into the palace as the firebender dragged both Mako and Bolin behind her.

I looked over at the Queen as I was dropped on the ground, limp. I could barely move my finger as I laid there, scared.

“What’s wrong with the problem child?” The queen barked at Zaheer.

“She’s been paralyzed as a precaution. She is a metal bender far above her peers.” Zaheer explained. I looked to Mako as I was ungagged and so were they.

“Everything’s going to be ok.” I smiled at him, scared myself. He swallowed hard as he looked at me. I was so focused on looking at him and memorizing his face that I didn’t hear the deal going down between the Red Lotus and the Queen. A tear slid down my cheek as I watched him before we were dropped into the dungeon below.

I closed my eyes and focused on moving just any portion of my body. I was picked up by a guard and carried away from Mako and Bolin to a different cell. I was thrown inside a wooden cell in a wooden room, kept far from the others. I laid on the floor, tears pouring down my face as I kept trying to get myself to move again.

I choked out a sob as I laid there, my body starting to ache as the venom wore off. I moved upright before I glared at my guards. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes as I forced myself to stand. A tear fell as I realized what I had to do. That I had to save the Queen from Zaheer. I had overheard him talking in my sleep about the downfall of leadership. I couldn’t let that happen to the earth kingdom no matter how messed up she was. This was my home.

I sniffed as I spread my reach as far as I could, feeling every guard around me in this isolated cell. I let the tears fall as I twisted my blood bending just right to knock them all out. I pulled one closer and took the keys from his belt and let myself out. I moved through the cell block and ran for topside, using my earth bending to kept guards from me. I, unfortunately, did not run into Mako and Bolin’s cell block.

I got to the throne room and moved towards Zaheer who was confronting her. I glared at him as tears poured down my face.

“So… you caved into the darkness.” He sighed at me. I swallowed hard and stared at him. “You submitted to blood bending.” I clenched my fists.

“You can’t kill her, no matter what she’s done.” I spat out at him.

“Oh, but I can and I will.” He told me. I ran at him as he moved for the Queen. I breathed in deeply as I threw myself at him, going to hit him with my heel as I dragged earth up around with me to have as a blockade as well as a secondary hit to him. He dodged my attack efficiently but got grazed by the second hit.

He moved to the earth queen’s throne and started to suck the air out of her as I was shot in the back by an explosion then grabbed and held still by ice to watch. I stared on as my heart broke, seeing her die before my eyes. My tears fell and I glared death at Zaheer.

“You won’t get away with this.” I growled out, my voice breaking. He came over to me and looked into my eyes.

“I was hoping you’d see the light as I have.” He sighed at me. “Someone like you who’s craved freedom their entire life…” he sighed. “Who’s been outcasted for their gifts.” He started to swirl the air around my head and panic hit me. I glared death at him before using my blood bending to stop his movements, allowing me to breathe. “Let me go.” He growled.

“No. You’ll kill me.” I whispered out, anger thick in my voice. “I didn’t choose anyone when I freed the spirit of air.” I spat. “You’re not special.” I growled. “I didn’t pick you.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled out. “Well, I never suspected you did.” He told me. I whimpered at the throbbing pain in my head as I kept the three of them from getting near me. “You hold us any longer and you’ll end up hurting yourself.”

“I don’t care.” I whimpered out. “If it keeps you from hurting Korra… I will sit here all day.” I breathed out. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Loyalty.” He chuckled.

“There is no freedom in anarchy. The world needs bounds and rules to function.” I explained simply. “I understand that what I’m doing is illegal, but if it keeps the world from descending into chaos, I will do it till my last breath.” I breathed out. “Anarchy only leads to pain.” My voice was shaky from my own pain. He sighed. “There will always be someone in power, it’s how they use that power that makes the system functional.” I explained. “Whether it’s run by a single person or a whole host of them, it will always be too much control for you.” I broke out of the ice and stood up, shaking. “You will never be happy when you chase a dream that has no fruition.”

I whimpered as I felt a needle go into my neck. I looked back at the water bending woman who had managed to dart me again when my hold on her slipped.

“Shit…” I whimpered out as my legs gave out and I collapsed again. I looked up at Zaheer as I managed to keep my psychic bending in control on him alone.

“I admire you’re determination and loyalty to the avatar. For that alone, I will spare you.” He told me. I looked up at him and felt that guilt building in me as blood slid from my nose and I had to let go of him.

I watched him leave and I stared off at the queen’s lifeless body and started to cry. I had failed to prevent her death… I hadn’t captured Zaheer… I was paralyzed and useless on the floor again. It wasn’t fair. I was a prodigy but I couldn’t take them down? I was a failure. I choked on a sob as I laid there.

“I’m so sorry… I couldn’t save you.” I choked out. I just laid there crying for a long time before I heard footsteps running for me.

“Topaz!” Mako yelled out as he slid over to me. He turned me over, worried. I looked up at him and choked out a sob. He sighed in relief at me being alive and picked me up. “We need to go.” He said firmly and we got moving for the airships. He carried me inside and set me on a bench as Bolin took care of the looters. “You can’t move, can you?” He sighed at me.

“No… I can’t.” I admitted. He sighed.

“Well… the only person who can fly an airship is down.” Mako sighed as Bolin got to flying. I fell off the bench and landed hard at Bolin’s bad driving. I grumbled as I laid there. Mako got him steering right before he got me back up on the bench.

“How do you know Topaz can fly an airship?” Bolin asked confused as he got us moving through the air.

“I assumed…? Since she can also drive a satomobile.” Mako sighed before taking over and landing on a building in the lower ring. Bolin got out and I looked at Mako.

“Are you ok?” I asked him softly.

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one with a nose bleed and paralysis.” Mako breathed out. I swallowed hard and looked out the window. “What happened…?” He asked worried.

“I used my blood bending… to get out of my cell. To keep Zaheer from killing me…” I whispered out, starting to feel that guilt in my chest again. “I couldn’t save her…” I whispered out. “No matter how much I hated her… it didn’t make it ok for her to die.”

“He tried to kill you? Why?”

“Because I’m a threat and I didn’t adhere to his rules.” I breathed out shakily. He stayed quiet before people were loading on and Bolin carried a woman inside. “I couldn’t… I watched her die Mako… I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” I whimpered out, tears falling. He got us going again before he came over and held me gently. I cried into him and let myself feel every ounce of my guilt. “I couldn’t capture them either.” I whimpered out.

“It’s ok…” he whispered out as he held me. “We’re gonna go find Korra.” He whispered to me. I sniffed and nuzzled into him gently.

“How many people are going to get hurt from my failure…?” I cracked out. He held me tighter and I choked on a sob.

I looked at Mako sleeping and I swallowed hard as I snuck out of Zaofu, taking a small airship and heading for the northern air temple alone. I couldn’t just let them find out too late. I made it move as fast as I could, feeling more guilt for leaving them behind. I had to get rid of my guilt.

I landed my airship in the valley and hiked my way up in the middle of the night. I climbed up to the temple and breathed out shakily as I made it up slowly. I looked forward to the temple at dawn and swallowed hard as I moved inside, looking around. I moved to the only light I saw on and stepped inside, looking and seeing Tenzin working.

“Tenzin.” I stated simply. He turned and looked at me confused as to how I got here. “We have a problem.” I told him.

“What’s wrong? Is Korra ok?” He asked worriedly.

“She’s ok. But this place isn’t about to be.” I told him. He looked at me confused before I heard the crackle of the radio in the hall followed by Meelo talking to people. I gestured him to follow me out and he took the radio from Meelo.

“Korra?” He asked perplexed. I swallowed hard as Korra warned him. I turned and looked, now frozen at the sight of the airship. “Oh no… it’s already too late.” He muttered out. I breathed in shakily as I whistled and slammed the warning bell hard with a cable.

I got to work on the evacuation plan before I moved out and ran for the airship, breathing in angrily at what I’d gone through with them. I used a well-timed rock to launch me up. I spun out of the way of an incoming explosion before I slid into the airship, grabbing onto the metal to stop myself from sliding out the other side.

“Should have killed me when you had the chance.” I growled out as I looked at them.

“For being a guardian of the avatar, you seem to be fairly naïve.” Zaheer chuckled at me. I glared at him before reaching out and holding onto his girlfriend with my blood bending, choking her out. She gasped for air and Zaheer immediately came after me. I spun and he jumped over my sweep before I launched wire at him as he moved over me.

I kicked him out of the airship and returned to using blood bending on his girlfriend to neutralize her. If I could figure out how Amon did it, I could remove her bending. It felt dirty and completely evil but I didn’t really have a choice. I shrieked as I was kicked in the back and sent flying out the other side past her and I fell to the temple grounds. I glared up at them as Zaheer jumped down and came for me.

I kept on the defense and used his own maneuvers against him before Tenzin joined in the fight with me. I fought hard and strong as we moved, wanting to end this here.

“Let me get close enough and I can take his bending away.” I growled out at Tenzin as we moved together.

“You can energy bend?” He asked perplexed.

“No.” I said simply, knowing he understood what I was implying.

“I’ll try my best.” He nodded. I nodded and launched myself at him using my wires and went to hit him with my foot again but he quickly dodged it and countered by tossing me back with a blast, throwing me through a temple wall. I whimpered as I rolled on the ground and came to a stop. My head was pounding as I slowly pushed myself up and looked around at all the fighting. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and I couldn’t do anything to help.

I screamed out in anger and felt myself get blinded by rage as I went after the water bender and lava bender, easily cornering them before I was struck again by Zaheer and I was pinned to the ground by the water bender.

“I think you’ve caused enough trouble to warrant your death now.” Zaheer sighed as he stood over me. I squirmed on the ground and tried to get away with no luck. I gasped in as I felt my breath starting to draw from my lungs. I felt a wire snap in me and I knew my blood bending got out of control. I watched as Zaheer and his friends were thrown back and held against walls, being contorted in pain.

I pushed myself up weakly and glared up at him from under my hair and I half blindly stumbled out of the temple and fell to a wall, holding my aching side. The world was spinning around me and all I could think of was Mako. I fumbled forward before I tumbled over the edge when I collapsed again. I passed out as I fell.


	11. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short interlude chapter

I whimpered as I woke up, looking up slowly at the airbenders sitting around me. I swallowed hard as I looked at them, my body feeling like I got crushed by a boulder. I whimpered as I laid in Peema’s lap. Her baby cooed down to me and I looked up at her.

“You really took a beating.” She sighed at me as she gently stroked my hair. “Thank you for trying to save us.” She whispered out. I swallowed hard and nodded, feeling a little less guilty. I looked at my wrists in wooden bindings and sighed. “It’s odd they used wood…”

“They know I can bend platinum.” I whispered out. She blinked at me. I breathed in and stayed still, my body hurting so much.

“Just rest…” she whispered to me. I curled up to her and nodded, relaxing. “You’ve pushed so much… in such a short time… you’ve done amazing things for the avatar… for the air nation…” she smiled at me as she stroked my hair gently. “I overheard Zaheer and Tenzin say that you returned air bending to the world… whether it’s true or not… you helped us so much.” She whispered softly. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt relief hitting me from her words. “You are not responsible for Zaheer. You did not give him his air bending.” She told me. “So stop blaming yourself.” She stroked my cheek gently and I sighed as my shoulders relaxed. I eventually fell back asleep in her lap, feeling so much less guilt on my shoulders.

I woke up sometime later in a bed being healed. I looked over and saw Korra testing across from me, being healed by Katara. I looked at who was healing me and saw Kya. She smiled at me.

“Welcome back to the land of the living… you’ve been out for a few days.” She told me softly. I breathed in and looked at her as I slowly sat up. I honestly felt so much better than I had the last time I woke up. “You were pretty banged up but… you’re going to be ok.” She told me. I looked at Korra and got up, walking over to her carefully. I felt excess metal in her system and looked at her perplexed.

“What happened…?” I asked, my voice broken.

“Zaheer poisoned her… and tried to kill her in the avatar state.” Kya told me. I nodded slowly before I knelt next to Katara and I put my hand over Korra, closing my eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked softly.

“Something I should have been doing a long time ago.” I sighed softly as I rolled my hand in a circle over her, increasing her blood flow where I felt it was weak. Katara watched me carefully as I worked. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled the poison out of her bloodstream but felt a resistance when I tried to take it out any further. I helped her body relax and restore blood flow before I opened my eyes. I slowly pulled my hand back and looked at Katara. She smiled at me and rubbed my cheek gently.

“You are a walking contradiction of everything you are… and I am so glad for it.” She smiled as she returned to using healing on Korra. “Thank you for lifting the remaining poison out as much as you could. As well as increasing circulation. Your healing gifts with blood bending are spectacular.”

“Thank you.” I told her as I watched her work. Whenever the blood flow slowed down I returned to circulating it better so she could heal faster. Maybe this would help me feel less guilty for failing her. For failing the world by failing to capture Zaheer. “Did we arrest all of them?” I asked softly.

“We did.” Kya nodded at me. I nodded slowly and felt relief from that. “You should go see the others, they’ve been worried about you.” I nodded slowly and got up, heading out. I stepped into the common room at air temple island and saw Bolin and Mako talking at a table while Pabu munched on some veggies on Bolin’s shoulder. My mother was off to the side with Pema.

Mako looked up first and saw me, immediately getting up and running to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. Bolin joined shortly after. I hugged them both and buried myself into Mako’s shoulder.

“Where’s Asami…?”

“Sleeping. We told her to take a break.” Bolin explained. I nodded and sighed softly.

“Are you ok…?” Mako asked softly.

“Physically… better. Mentally… no.” I whispered out. He nodded as he held me tighter. I clung to him and breathed softly.

“Everything’s going to be ok now.” He whispered into my ear. I nodded and relaxed into his arms.

I slowly walked into the air temple and looked at all the airbenders standing at the front, Jinora kneeling on the ground waiting patiently. I stepped up to Tenzin and bowed to him. I had put on traditional acolyte wear for them, to show that I stood between three tribes of people: the earth, the water, and the air. I bowed to him respectfully, making sure to do it properly.

“Thank you for joining us like this. You’re as much a child of the air temple as you are a noble of the earth kingdom.” He told me gently. I smiled at him and felt relief from hearing that.

“Thank you for letting me.” I smiled. He cupped my shoulder gently and had me move over to stand at the side to show my support. I looked at the airbenders and breathed in shakily. I watched Korra and Asami come in, Mako and Bolin behind them. Mako paused in his steps when he saw me and I felt his heart skip a beat. I smiled and looked down before they joined me off to the side.

I gently took Mako’s hand when everyone was facing Jinora and Tenzin. I took a deep breath as his fingers laced with mine as we watched the ceremony. I swallowed hard and watched the air benders. I looked at Korra and I could feel her frustration and fear. But underneath it all, she was proud of Jinora. I swallowed hard and watched carefully.

“I took the job to rejoin the earth kingdom…” I whispered out. Mako looked down at me and breathed in. “I won’t be leaving until the tracks are laid… but… I need to help my home.”

“I understand.” He nodded at me. I breathed out shakily.

“I… I still want this.” I whispered out. He looked at me.

“Ok.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and relaxed. I squeezed his hand gently. “There’s still time before you leave.” He told me. I sighed softly and relaxed at that. Yea… there was still time to be with him. “Why’d you take up the offer from Kuvira and not Tenzin?”

“I’m not an air bender or an air nomad…. It wouldn’t be my place to represent them.” I explained. “As much as I prefer his offer over hers, My image is not of the air nomads.”

“But today… it is.” He told me. I looked up at him and breathed in shakily. “You’re as much an air nomad as Pema is.” He told me. I looked at Jinora and smiled at her. “Even though you’re father was originally water tribe, he chose to join the air nomads.”

“Just because my father chose to become one doesn’t mean I am one.” I sighed.

“Then why wear this today?” He asked softly. I kept my mouth shut at that and watched the ceremony. “Why take Tenzin’s offer to wear it?”

“Because… I—“

“You still feel responsible for them…?” He suggested. I sighed and lowered my head. “You gave the world a gift, you’re not responsible for caring for that gift after it is received.” He told me. I looked up at him. “If that’s what connects you to the air nomads, you’re seeing yourself as above them. Not beside them.” I blinked at that and watched the smoke swirl around Jinora. “Walk beside them, not over them.” I squeezed his hand tighter. “Whoever you choose to go with, don’t limit it to which kingdom you belong to, because that’s not who you are.” I closed my eyes and a tear fell as I felt the relief of burden at his words.

I had no duty to the earth kingdom, and I shouldn’t step back from working with the air nomads. I was a part of them equally, I was born into the earth kingdom just as they were, but in the last few months, I had been beside them, protecting them.

“I’ll think it over more thoroughly over the next week… ok?” I suggested to him. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and breathed in.


	12. Cat's Out of the Bag

I hummed softly as I walked into the apartment and set down groceries in the kitchen, relaxed more than ever. I pushed back my hair and sighed when I felt the door open. I turned and looked, smiling at Mako.

“If it wasn’t for the scowl on your face I’d say you’re very handsome. What did Wu do this time?” I giggled at him.

“Hit on Asami.” He shuddered at the thought. I laughed softly at that as I put the groceries away. He shut the door and came over, wrapping his arm around me gently. “I invited her over for dinner tonight, that ok?” He asked softly. I paused and looked up at him.

“That’s more than ok.” I laughed softly as I leaned into him. “I miss hanging out with everyone.” I sighed softly. He chuckled and nodded.

“She said she’d head over in an hour or so.” He told me. I smiled and nodded.

“How long has it been since we saw her?” I asked softly as I started pulling out cooking pots to start making dinner.

“Not since you left.” He told me. I blinked at that.

“That’s been almost three years.” I looked back at him in shock. “How did we manage that?” He sighed.

“I was wondering myself.” He sighed as he started getting out of uniform. “Oh, I got you a surprise.” He smiled as he shifted a bag towards me on the table. I blinked at it before I went over and opened it. “Wu helped me pick it out, unfortunately, so if it’s over the top please be honest.” He sighed as he moved and started changing.

I opened the bag and pulled out the small jewelry box, looking at it. My heart immediately started to race.

“I’m sorry but how is this a fair proposal?” I laughed back at him. “Just because I said yes last week doesn’t mean you have to put in zero effort.” I teased gently.

“I want you to like the ring before I actually do it… plus Wu picked it out, so I know it’s gonna be gaudy.” He sighed. I giggled at that and opened it slowly.

“Oh… oh wow.” I couldn’t help but go into a giggle fit. He chuckled from the other room before he came out and looked at it with me. I stared at the gold and emerald ring that was way over the top.

“Right? And he made me buy it.” He laughed. “Or at least that’s what he thought, I asked the jeweler for a loan out and that we’d come back tomorrow to pick out one that’s not god awful.” He chuckled.

“I feel so sorry for whoever Wu asks to marry him.” I laughed. He set the box down and pulled me into his arms. I smiled up at him. “And I envy Wu’s pocket if he can pick something that extravagant.” I laughed softly. He chuckled and swayed me gently in his arms. I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. “What should I make?” I asked softly.

“Hmm… maybe one of Asami’s favorite, make her feel like she’s not been forgotten.” He smiled at me. I giggled and nodded at that before I pulled him down into a kiss.

“Does this mean we’re finally coming out to our friends about our relationship?” I asked softly.

“I mean it would be kinda hard to keep up hiding it after we got married… so… yea?” He chuckled at me. I giggled and nodded, kissing him gently. “How’s work going?” He asked softly. I smiled.

“Good. Miss having you around the office.” I giggled softly. He chuckled and stroked my spine gently.

“How’s the liaison between the air nomads and Kuvira going?” He asked softly. I sighed and dropped my head on his chest. He chuckled. “That bad, huh?”

“Kuvira keeps turning down peace talks… Tenzin is getting frustrated.” I grumbled out. He held me tightly. “And I don’t even wanna look at Wu.” I sighed.

“I can understand that.” He chuckled. “Hey, Korra’s supposed to be back in a few days… we should plan something to welcome her back.”

“With our schedules, we barely have time to have sex let alone a party.” I grumbled out. He laughed at that and held me tightly.

“We can figure something out.” He put his forehead to mine. I breathed him in and sighed softly. I cupped his neck and kissed him deeply.

“I miss us both having full days off…” I muttered out. “Together.” I whispered against his lips. “I miss… being able to just run off at a moment's notice to help the avatar…” I sighed.

“Yea… same.” He sighed. I nuzzled him gently before I pulled back.

“Can you get it started while I get comfortable?” I asked softly.

“Yeah sure.” He chuckled as he put the box back in the bag and put it by the door so we would remember. I smiled and went into the bedroom, starting to get changed and unwound from today’s unsuccessful meeting that Kuvira blew off. Again.

I took my time relaxing and getting myself out of that funk of failure. I’d been working on it for the past three years. I knew that taking the time to let those emotions pass through me and out was what I needed to do to not get another emotional block and to keep my blood bending in check.

I heard the door open and I heard voices out in the main room. I finished getting dressed and listened in.

“I’m so glad you invited me over. It smells delicious in here.” Asami giggled.

“Thanks. Thought you could use a little comfort food after Wu hit on you.” Mako chuckled as I heard him setting out dishes.

“Three…? Is Bolin back already?” She asked confused. I smiled at that and finished getting into comfortable clothes before I stepped out to them both. Asami seemed pretty caught off guard by me being here. “Topaz… you’re back in Republic City.” She blinked in shock.

“I have been for a year.” I smiled at her as I came over and brought over the dinner Mako made, serving it to her first before to me and Mako.

“Why… why didn’t you tell us?” She smiled at me.

“She did. She told me.” Mako chuckled. Asami slowly sat down and looked between us.

“So… did Mako invite you over tonight too?” She asked confused. I giggled at that and looked at Mako. “I mean that’s perfectly ok! It’s not like I didn’t want you here… I just… didn’t expect to see you. I thought you were in Zaofu…”

“No… I’ve been living here… for a year.” I smiled at her as I set the food down in the middle of the table before sitting in my spot. Mako followed suit.

“Where? I’d love to see your new place.” She smiled at me. I looked at Mako and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Uh… Asami… you’re already in it.” Mako pointed out as he gently poked at his food, watching her carefully. She looked between us perplexed.

“You two moved in together?” She asked shocked.

“Well, we kinda did that three years ago… before she left…” Mako explained as he shrugged and took a bit of his food. “Found this new place when she told me she was coming home. Better fit for us.”

“Wait…” Asami blinked at us. I giggled as I took a bite of the food.

“It’s delicious… thank you for cooking.” I smiled at Mako.

“You needed to breathe, I know the drill.” He nodded at me. I smiled at him.

“Are you two… together?” Asami asked.

“Have been for a while, thanks for noticing.” I giggled out.

“It’s also not just… together.” Mako pointed out as he looked at Asami. “We’re engaged.” I giggled at that.

“Just because I said yes, doesn’t make it real until I have my ring.” I pointed out.

“You can wear the one Wu picked out if it means I can call you my fiancée.” He chuckled at me. I burst into a giggle fit again and doubled over a little, shaking my head at him. Asami was just in shock as she looked at us.

“How… how long have you two been together…?” Asami asked confused. I looked at her and breathed in as I thought back.

“Since Korra went to the Fire Nation.” I nodded as I remembered it clearly. She paled immediately at that.

“Oh… my god… it all makes sense now.” She gasped out. I giggled.

“I’m surprised we got away with it for three years.” Mako chuckled. “We really did not do a good job of hiding it in Zaofu.” He chuckled as he ate a bit more of his food. “Hell, we got caught by Tenzin on the airship to go find airbenders.” He laughed.

“Yup… that was definitely awkward.” I laughed softly as I ate.

“Does Korra know…?” She asked shocked.

“Nope just you.” I told her. “And my mom, aunt, and Tenzin… hell I’m sure Pema knows too at this point.” I looked at Mako who shrugged.

“Why’d you hide…?” She asked confused.

“We… we didn’t want Korra to think we started seeing each other before she and I broke up.” Mako explained. “Which we didn’t… we knew each other’s feelings but knew that it was not okay to be seeing each other while I was still seeing Korra.” I nodded as I ate. “So after Korra and I broke up… I kinda rebounded with Topaz and it just never ended.” He smiled at me. I smiled back. “It was better… if no one knew…” he sighed out. “There’d be less judging eyes on us.” He admitted.

“Oh…” Asami blinked.

“Doesn’t mean we didn’t _really_ fail at hiding it.” I giggled out. “I mean come on, I was clinging to him in Zaofu quite often. He was sleeping in my room with me on _more_ than one occasion.” I pointed out. “We stayed at the precinct together sleeping under his desk when the vines took out both of our apartments.” I sighed. “It’s a miracle no one ever figured it out because we really sucked at keeping it secret.” I admitted. Mako chuckled and looked at me.

“Yea I uh see that now.” Asami laughed softly. I smiled as I ate, completely relaxed in the situation.

“How’s business going?” I asked softly. “You’ve been busy since I got back.” I smiled at her.

“It’s going surprisingly well.” She smiled at me. “How was your year away?” She asked softly.

“Stressful, but informative.” I shrugged. “Kuvira upsets me.” I lowered my gaze to my food and breathed out shakily. Mako gently cupped my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him and sighed. “While I am all for reuniting the earth kingdom, her manner of doing it is not what I consider peaceful.” I explained. “It only gets worse every day she avoids the peace talks.” I sighed.

“They’ve been going on for two years!” She blinked in shock. I nodded and looked down at my food before I took a deep breath then let it out. Mako gently squeezed my hand.

“I’m the mediator…” I sighed. She looked at me shocked. “It’s absolutely frustrating.” I muttered out. “And completely unproductive.” I leaned to Mako and he kissed my head gently.

“At least we’re here for you every step of the way.” Mako smiled. I looked at him and smiled, nodding. “And Tenzin knows it’s not your fault.” I shrugged and nodded. “We’ll figure it out.” I nodded and sighed, smiling at Asami as she smiled at us.

I sighed as I walked through the streets and paused when I swear I saw Korra. I was on my way to the next diplomatic meeting. I followed after the figure and stopped in my tracks before blocking the fire blast at me. I closed my eyes and snapped up, platinum cuts slapping around her ankles and making her fall over. I came over to her and raised a brow.

“You cut your hair.” I tilted my head at her before she blinked up at me. “Honestly… it could use a little touch-up but it looks good.” I smiled as I offered her my hand.

“Topaz… you’re back in Republic City.” She blinked at me before seeing the simple ring on my finger. “And you’re… married?”

“Engaged, there’s a difference.” I smiled at her as I pulled her up and took off the platinum bindings. “You’re also a day early.” I pointed out. I felt her heart rate go up with her anxiety. “You’re more than a day early, aren’t you?” I asked softly. She sighed and dropped her head. “Come with me.” I smiled at her as I headed the other direction, feeling her follow me.

I smiled and took her to the fire nation restaurant I knew, getting us a table easily. She looked around curiously as she sat across from me. I smiled and relaxed as we got our menus.

“Told you I’d take you out to fire nation cuisine.” I smiled at her. “I never forget a promise.” I giggled as I looked at the menu.

“Don’t you have something more important to be doing than having lunch with me?” She sighed out. I glanced at her as she looked at the menu.

“Unsuccessful diplomacy meetings yes, but you’re more important.” I pointed out. “How long have you been back?” I asked simply.

“A few months.” She sighed as she leaned back. I nodded and looked at her. “Unsuccessful…?” She winced. I sighed and set down my menu.

“Unsuccessful because Kuvira doesn’t join us. Not because of arguments.” I pointed out. She sighed. “Can’t exactly have a successful meeting with only half of the responsible parties.” I pointed out as I got myself a milk tea and a sample platter of appetizers.

“This place is expensive… are you sure this is ok?” She asked nervously. I smiled.

“I’ll just make Wu foot the Bill.” I teased. She cracked a small smile before I focused and felt the poison still in her body. “Besides he owes me that much seeing as he’s keeping my fiancé away more than I’d like.” I grumbled.

“Your fiancé knows the prince?” She blinked. I swallowed hard before smiling and nodding. “Topaz…?” She looked at me confused by my response.

“We’ll talk about it later ok? I want to have a good day with a friend I haven’t seen in years first.” I sighed out. She looked at me concerned.

“Do you not like your fiancé?” She asked softly. “Because I will kick their ass if they hurt you.” She stated firmly as she leaned forward. I broke into a laugh at that, feeling a bit of relief. She blinked at me before smiling. “I’m serious!”

“I know you are, that’s why it makes it so funny.” I giggled out. “No, I love my fiancé. And you uh… know him.” I smiled but my anxiety jumped into my throat. “I’d suggest the noodles, it’ll be a bit more familiar to you and we can tone down the spice.” I smiled. She blinked and took a moment to think about that before nodding at my suggestion. I smiled at her before ordering for us both when our appetizers and drinks arrived.

“Nobody really comes to mind…” she blinked. I sighed and smiled a little at that unconsciously. “You weren’t exactly the social type…” she shrugged. “Is it someone from Zaofu?”

“Republic City.” I told her, my heart picking up pace nervously. She blinked at that before poking at the appetizer. I grabbed one I liked and quickly put it in my mouth so I could avoid answering the question. Even if it had been three years, I was still terrified of telling her. I didn’t exactly plan on telling her alone after all.

I chewed slowly and avoided looking at her now. “It’s not like you to be so avoidant… what did I miss while I was gone?” She sighed. I swallowed my food down and looked at her.

“I didn’t exactly plan on telling you by myself.” I muttered out. “You and Bolin are technically the last people to find out.” I sighed. She blinked at that. “Bolin’s still out with Kuvira, has been since track got laid. So his is understandable.” I sighed. She blinked at that before smiling.

“If you’re not comfortable with sharing that’s ok.” She smiled at me. I looked at her and smiled a little. “So… what’s spicy on this?” She chuckled as she leaned forward and poked at the food. I giggled and looked at them.

“Pretty much all of it, but at varying heats.” I explained. “This one’s the lowest, so you should start with it.” I smiled as I pointed. She nodded and smiled as she took a piece and put it into her mouth. I watched her and breathed shakily. “How about… we all meat up at Air Temple Island? Have a nice big dinner.” I smiled at her. She blinked before she had some realization.

“Is it an air nomad?!” She asked shocked. I paused at that and looked at her perplexed. “I mean I know you feel responsible for them, but I didn’t realize you’d fall for one of them.”

“It’s-It’s not an air nomad.” I breathed out. “But you can meet him then… and we can uh… explain.” I looked down at my food and poked at it. “Both of us.” I looked at her pointedly. She sighed and dropped her head before nodding. “How’s the spice level?”

“Not as hot as those gummies were.” She laughed softly. I smiled at that and nodded. “What next?” She smiled. I pointed to the next one and tried one with her, relaxed. “How is it you’re so accustomed to Fire Nation food anyway?”

“Well when I went soul searching on my way back from Zaofu… the first time, before I met any of you, I went to the fire nation for a bit.” I smiled. “I wanted to explore cultures I’d never met before.” I explained. “See if I could integrate their bending techniques into my style.”

“Oh, that sounds cool.” She smiled at me. I nodded and smiled.

“Being a Beifong, I was able to go to the royal family’s house and I met Zuko and his family.” I smiled. She blinked in shock. “She’s… so nice.” I smiled at her. “They introduced me to fire nation cuisine.” I giggled out. “General Iroh showed me around and he took me to Crescent Island, where I prayed at Avatar Roku’s feet, for guidance of where to go next.” I looked up and out the window. “I swear I was there for days.” I breathed out. She watched me. “General Iroh never left my side.” I breathed out.

“He’s a little old for you isn’t he?” She laughed softly. I laughed in return.

“He’s old enough to be my father, yea.” I replied. “He’s not my fiancé.” She sighed.

“You’re killing me here!” She teased. I smiled. “Did you ever get an answer…?” She asked, returning to the subject as we finished off the two lower heat level appetizers.

“I… did.” I nodded. “On the summer solstice.” I brushed back my hair. “I thought you’d know about that.” I sighed as I looked down at my food before sipping my tea.

“I… I didn’t.” She admitted. I could tell she was nervous about something and it had to do with the past avatars.

“Korra… what did happen at the convergence…?” I breathed out. She looked at me. “No one ever told me.” I looked at her.

“He… he stole Raava from me.” She whispered out. “Killed her… and severed my connection to all the previous avatars.” I nodded slowly as I looked at her. “I found her in him and… we haven’t been the same since.”

“No… _we_ haven’t.” I breathed out. She looked at me. “I’ve always been afraid… because of what I can do.” I looked up at her. “You guys… helped me realize that. How much it was eating me.” I took a deep breath. “You helped me… step back from my ledge.” She reached over at that and took my hand. “Roku knew that… it’s why he sent me to Republic City.” I looked up at her. She paused at that. “He knew… I’d meet you.” I smiled at her as I teared up. I squeezed her hand gently. “He knew… you’d need me too.” I sighed out as a tear fell. “So… let’s have dinner tonight, Asami, Mako, you and I…” I smiled at her. “Hopefully not Wu… god I’d hate it if Wu showed up.” I sighed. “Maybe Opal will be able to join us too…” I breathed out. Something clicked in her and she sat up straight.

“Topaz… are you engaged to Mako…?” She asked softly. I dropped my head and breathed out shakily as I stared into my tea. She stayed quiet as she waited for me. I slowly nodded. “Why were you so afraid to tell me about you guys…?” She asked softly. “It’s been three years since I was with him.” I looked up at her and a tear fell.

“We got together… after you two broke up… before you went for Crescent Island.” I whispered out. She paused at that and stared at me, processing it all.

“So when… when we went to the South Pole… to stop Unalaq…” she whispered out. I nodded. “Finding all the air benders…” she breathed out shakily and cupped her mouth as she leaned her elbows on the table. “Zaofu…”

“All of it.” I whispered softly as another tear fell. She breathed in as she processed it all.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me…?” She asked softly.

“We didn’t want you to think… we started seeing each other before you two broke up.” I sighed as I looked down.

“Why would I—“ she froze at that as she realized something. “When you say after we broke up…”

“Same night.” I whispered out. “We promised that… we wouldn’t get together unless he was single, but we knew each other’s feelings long before that night.” I breathed out as our food was set in front of us. “Even… before he started seeing you.” I sighed.

“And now… you two are engaged…” she breathed out, though it wasn’t a question. I looked up at her.

“I’m sorry Korra.” I whispered out as I poked at my food.

“No! No… don’t be.” She quickly said as she reached and took my hand again. I looked up at her, startled by the reaction. “You two have made it through everything… how could I be mad at that?” She smiled. I swallowed hard. “You two made something functional out of a bad situation.” She sighed softly as she relaxed. “I’m happy for you two, really.” I could feel her honestly and I broke down at that, putting my head in my hands as I cried from the relief. “Did I really scare you that much?” She asked worriedly. I sniffed and nodded. She got up and moved around the table before wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back and cried into her, so relieved. “I would never be mad at you for being happy.” She whispered out. “Tenzin helped me learn that.” She whispered. I nodded and swallowed hard.

“I… if peace talks don’t show progress soon… I… I have to go to the front lines.” I whispered out to her. I wanted to change the subject. “I’ll have to face Kuvira…” I looked down at my food. “Let me just… enjoy the next few days with my friends… ok?” I whispered out as I looked up at her.

“Of course.” She smiled at me. “Let’s all… get together tonight.” She nodded. I nodded and wiped away my tears as I took a deep breath. “I am so… so happy for you.” She smiled. I smiled in return as she cupped my cheek.

I sniffed and laughed softly. “Thank you.” I whispered out as she moved back to her chair.

“How much water do I need for this?” She laughed softly, trying to shake off the sour energy that was slowly dissolving. I laughed in return and looked at the appetizers.

“It should be the same heat as this third one.” I told her. She smiled and nodded as she took a bite of the third one. I giggled softly and went back to eating my food, feeling better about this now.

“Not bad… what heat level were those gummies?” She laughed softly.

“Extra hot.” I laughed. “None of your stuff is that hot, not even this one is.” I pointed to the hottest one and breathed in. She blinked at that before smiling as she ate with me.


End file.
